Matrimonio Fantasma
by MayiKlaine
Summary: Kurt sólo tenía 17 años cuando se entregó a Blaine. Dio a luz unos gemelos sin saberlo el moreno y se inventó un matrimonio para proteger a los niños y ocultar su vergüenza. Los años le habían dado experiencia, aunque nunca borraron el dolor de haber sido rechazado por Blaine. 6 años después se vuelven a encontrar.
1. Chapter 1

**Sé que dije que traería esta historia el fin de semana, pero no me pude resistir, ya la tenía lista =)**

**Es una adaptación, de Penny Jordan. ¡Que la disfruten!**

* * *

Capítulo 1

De no darse prisa, reconoció Kurt mirando con resignación el reloj de pulsera, llegaría otra vez tarde a recoger a los gemelos.

Adam había estado ese día más difícil que nunca. En dos ocasiones exasperó hasta las lágrimas a la modelo; únicamente la habilidad conciliadora de Kurt logró que las cosas volvieran a marchar en orden.

No eran sólo la suerte y las buenas relaciones lo que había llevado a Adam a convertirse en uno de los mejores fotógrafos de la moda. Aún cuando el trato que daba a los modelos era casi brutal, Kurt no podía menos que admirar su capacidad y férrea admiración en la búsqueda de la perfección de su trabajo.

Pero este día en particular, había estado insoportable, no sólo con la modelo y Kurt conocía el motivo. Desde que empezaron a trabajar juntos, él como su asistente personal, Adam no había ocultado que lo deseaba. En cierta forma debía sentirse halagado de ser el escogido entre tantos hombres hermosas que, por otro lado, estarían encantados de entregársele, pero también había que tomar en consideración que Adam era lo bastante astuto como para no darse cuenta de que aquellos lo harían gustosos, siempre que ello significara un paso más en su profesión, mientras que Kurt… Reprimió un suspiro de impaciencia en el momento que él le daba algunas instrucciones acerca del revelado de las fotografías que había tomado. Para él la fotografía había sido uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, pero cuando después del nacimiento de los gemelos fue abandonado, volvió a él como un medio para sobrevivir. Esperaba, a largo plazo, montar su propio estudio; así se lo planteó a Adam el día que entró a trabajar con él, aunque la verdad era que cada vez se sentía menos capaz de dejarlo, no quería fallarle ya que había sido paciente al enseñarle todos y cada uno de los "trucos fotográficos", inclusive en los últimos días le permitía hacerse cargo de los trabajos de rutina sin supervisarlos. No, no se trataba de asuntos de trabajo lo que estaba volviendo a Adam insoportable. Y en cierta forma le parecía ridículo que él lo encontrara deseable; a los veinticuatro años era padre de dos gemelos de seis años, y hacía mucho que no pensaba en sí mismo como objeto de los deseos de un hombre.

—Y no te olvides que ya tenemos encima ese trabajo del fin de semana —fueron las últimas palabras de Adam mientras él se dirigía apresurado hacia el sitio donde había estacionado el auto.

Se refería a un encargo al que Kurt temía. Se trataba de tomar algunas fotos en Leeds Castle, lo que llevaría todo un fin de semana. Pretextó no poder dejar solos a los niños, pero Adam le contestó que su ama de llaves estaría encantada de cuidarlos. Lo que en realidad quería evitar él era que la relación con Adam durante ese fin de semana cobrara otras dimensiones, hecho que, sin duda, Adam tomaría como una ofensa y por lo mismo Kurt podría perder el trabajo que tanto le apasionaba y que, por otro lado, le dejaba excelentes ganancias.

Suspirando, entró en su pequeño auto antiguo y enderezó el retrovisor. Veinticuatro años, pensó e hizo una mueca de desencanto. No hizo el intento de mirarse en aquél, lo cual era ridículo ya que bien recordaba haberse visto mayor a los dieciocho. Dieciocho… Otra mueca y arregló su cabello castaño, con los dedos. Acostumbraba arreglarse antes de ir al trabajo, pero esta vez se levantaron tarde y no hubo tiempo para nada. Su rostro, permitía ver las pecas de la nariz. El color de sus ojos era un azul extraño que cambiaba de acuerdo con su estado de ánimo.

Puso el auto en marcha y casi grita al mirar de nuevo el reloj. Su piel conservaba todavía un ligero bronceado del viaje que hizo a Grecia, con Adam, a principios de año. A regañadientes, su madre cuidó de los niños durante ese tiempo, porque aún no aceptaba el hecho de que fuesen hijos naturales. Kurt frunció el ceño al entrar de lleno en el tránsito. El haberse hecho pasar por viudo al llegar a Londres, lo hizo no sólo por consideración a los niños; tal como descubrió enseguida, si bien ciertos sectores de la sociedad terminaban por aceptar el nacimiento de niños fuera de matrimonio, había llegado a hartarse de hombres que ofrecían afecto y comprensión con la creencia de que su condición de padre soltero les aseguraría un pronto acceso a su lecho. No tardaban en comprender su error, lo mismo que él. Dejó el pueblecito donde había pasado los últimos días de su embarazo, en casa de unos tíos, y se lanzó al anonimato de Londres, en donde a nadie le importaría demasiado cuestionar su prematura viudez.

Y había tenido suerte. Logró que los pequeños fuesen admitidos en una excelente guardería, y él continuó con sus estudios, que había interrumpido a partir de la noticia de su embarazo. Imposible pensar en asistir a una universidad, pero como secretario al menos tendría asegurado lo indispensable. Un imprevisto premio, el "Premium Bond", le facilitó los medios para dar la cuota inicial de un apartamento en lo que había sido un barrio poco decoroso en Londres, pero que últimamente comenzaba a ganar fama debido a la gran cantidad de parejas jóvenes que se estaban estableciendo allí; con el dinero que le sobró inscribió a sus hijos en un jardín de niños particular. Por cierto, que esto último fue motivo de disputa entre él y su madre. Esta se había mudado al mismo pueblo donde Kurt dio a luz a los gemelos, y vivía quejándose de que no podría soportar la vergüenza de vivir en el mismo lugar que había sido testigo de la desgracia de su hijo. El padre de Kurt murió en un accidente automovilístico cuando él tenía cinco años, de manera que apenas guardaba algún vago recuerdo de él; así pues, su madre y sus dos tíos constituían toda su familia. Y la verdad es que se sentían incómodos con él, por lo que sus visitas eran esporádicas. Su madre tenía un mal concepto de las escuelas particulares, así que Kurt tuvo que obrar con tacto para darle a entender que él quería lo mejor para sus hijos.

Al enterarse de su embarazo, su madre le propuso que diera al niño en adopción, cosa que Kurt por supuesto nunca aceptó. Por otro lado, no existía ni la más remota posibilidad de que el otro padre se casara con él. Su mirada se ensombreció y apretó con fuerza el volante. A pesar de su intento por borrarlo de la mente, aquel total rechazo tenía aún el poder de hacerle daño.

Cientos de recuerdos buscaron agolparse en su cabeza, pero la realidad se impuso y terminó concentrándose en el volante y en lo que debería hacer esa tarde.

Realmente cerca del estudio estaba el jardín de niños, una de las razones por las que lo había preferido.

Sintió un alivio al ver estacionados fuera de la escuela otros autos; madres y padres que llegaban también a recoger a sus hijos. Sonrió un tanto divertido al comparar su estropeado mini con los lujosos autos en que llegaban la mayoría.

Una elegante rubia le sonrió en cuanto bajó del auto. Kurt contestó esbozando a su vez una sonrisa, mientras que con la mirada buscaba en el patio las familiares cabezas oscuras de sus gemelos, y dejó escapar un suspiro al descubrirlos jugando en el resbaladero.

A primera vista, ninguno de ellos tenía el más mínimo parecido a él; también habían heredado el atractivo de su otro padre, sin embargo, la niña tenía la inconfundible personalidad de él.

Kurt suspiró al pensar en su linda y voluntariosa pequeña, que empezaba a mostrar un malicioso gusto por frustrar a su padre, que a su pesar reconocía en la niña la necesidad de la guía firme y afectuosa que tal vez obtendría de su otro padre. Lizzie era la personificación misma de la feminidad desde su nacimiento y Harry una robusta réplica en miniatura de su otro padre. Al igual que su hermana sufría por la falta de su otro padre, sólo que en él se revelaba en una melancolía que podía leérsele en los ojos, y en su tendencia a aferrarse demasiado a la protección que Kurt les brindaba.

Para variar, fue Harry el primero en descubrirlo y echar a correr hacia él, abrazándolo mientras que Lizzie lo seguía.

—Llegas tarde —lo reprendió Harry después que Kurt los había besado.

—Lo sé, cariño —respondió Kurt, suspirando.

—¿Irá el tío Adam a casa esta noche? —preguntó Lizzie. Ocasionalmente Adam pasaba a casa de ellos para discutir algún asunto de trabajo, lo que en realidad la pequeña tendía a desaprobar.

Kurt iba diciéndoles que no era seguro, cuando la rubia que le había sonreído al llegar se acercó con un pequeñito de la mano, sonriendo al reconocerlo.

—¡Kurt —exclamó—, estaba segura de que eras tú!

Kurt supuso que realmente no la había reconocido al principio y se sintió mal.

—Brittany —temió qué su voz lo delatara.

—Qué increíble coincidencia —expresó la rubia sin percatarse siquiera de que Kurt no gustaba de su presencia—. Tiene lo menos siete años que no te veo. Ni siquiera me avisaste que te irías de Hillingdon —le reprochó—. ¿Son tus niños?

—Sí —respondió Kurt desesperado por escapar de ahí. Pero fue imposible porque enseguida optó por volcarse en admiraciones para ellos, y tomando en brazos a su pequeño, le dijo que tenía tres años y que se llamaba Simon.

—Como su abuelo —agregó haciendo una mueca de desprecio—. ¿Sabes? No puedo creer todavía que te haya vuelto a encontrar. Por supuesto que casi siempre es el chofer quien viene por Simon a la escuela. ¿Qué te has hecho? —Dirigió la mirada hacia el estropeado auto de Kurt, sin duda, comparándolo con el suyo—. Te casaste, ¿verdad? Tu marido…

—Él, Ethan murió poco antes del nacimiento de los gemelos —mintió Kurt con voz casi ronca, agachándose para amarrar las agujetas de los zapatos de Harry, lo que le permitió ocultar un momento el rostro a quien, alguna vez, había sido una de sus mejores amigas. ¿Por qué había tenido que pasar esto? ¿Por qué encontrar precisamente a Brittany entre tanta gente?

Brittany adoptó en seguida una actitud compasiva.

—¡Oh, pobrecito! —Exclamó, mirando significativamente a los niños, a la vez que agregaba —: Espero no tengas problemas; sé muy bien lo que la falta de uno de los padres representa. Mi madre se divorció de mi padre cuando yo tenía cuatro años. Creo que nunca te lo dije. Me molestaba que se supiera. ¿Sabes? Se volvió a casar —añadió con indiferencia y sin percatarse de la tensión de Kurt—. Mientras más vieja, escoge maridos más jóvenes. Ahora vive en los Estados Unidos. Creo que de todos los padres que me consiguió, mi predilecto fue Blaine. En realidad, nunca creí que no fuera mi progenitor. Era maravilloso y divertido, ¿lo recuerdas?

¿Cómo no recordarlo?, pensó Kurt fingiendo una sonrisa, a sabiendas de que rompería a llorar.

—Sí —musitó.

—¡Oye, debemos volver a reunirnos! —Concluyó Brittany, entusiasta—. Habrá tanto qué contarnos. Nosotros acabamos de comprar una casa en el campo, sobre todo pensando en Simon. De momento sólo la usamos los fines de semana, aunque mi esposa espera resolver desde allá sus negocios, ocasionalmente. Este fin de semana iremos, ¿quieres acompañarnos? A los chicos les encantará, estoy segura.

—Yo…

—No puedes negarte —suplicó Brittany—. Piénsalo, aquí tienes mi número telefónico —garabateó en un pedazo de papel que le entregó a Kurt—. Nunca pude explicarme por qué te fuiste así de Hillingdon, aunque supongo que con mis catorce años no pensarías hacerme de ningún modo tu confidente. Fuiste tan bueno conmigo en la escuela, como el hermano que nunca tuve. ¿Recuerdas? Parecías adivinar los problemas que tenía con mi madre. Creo que hasta llegamos a compartirlos, aunque en diferente forma. ¿Y no te sucede igual que a mí, que quisieras darles a tus hijos todo el amor y comprensión que nosotros no tuvimos? —Se interrumpió porque su auto estaba estorbando una salida; apresurando a Simon y gritándole a Kurt por encima del hombro se alejó—. ¡Y no olvides que el fin de semana lo pasarás con nosotros!

En el camino de regreso a casa Kurt se sentía aturdido.

Habían crecido muy unidos; tanto como hermanos, lo había dicho Brittany. Cuando Kurt supo que ésta había sido abandonada a su suerte en el enorme cobertizo de una de las casas de la señora Anderson, su madre, consiguió pasar el fin de semana al lado de Brittany. Y como por entonces él estaba estudiando para obtener su matrícula en el Nivel–A, siguiendo su ejemplo Brittany había cobrado un vivo interés en su propio trabajo. "La pequeña bienhechora", había sido uno de los más crueles apodos que su madre le puso, porque, aparte de la falta de interés de su hija, la señora Anderson se sentía contrariada por la amistad que existía entre ambos chicos.

Por aquellos días era muy poco lo que Kurt sabía acerca del pasado de Brittany. Rara vez estaban sus padres en casa; de hecho, la primera vez que se encontró con su padre, no sabía quién era. Sucedió un fin de semana que pasó en casa de Brittany. Despertó en la noche y quiso tomar algo de beber. Bajó la escalera hasta la cocina, y al abrir el refrigerador se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. Al temor siguió la curiosidad al percatarse de que el exhausto hombre que yacía sobre la mesa era nada menos que el padre que Brittany adoraba, por lo que no pudo reprimir un vago sentimiento paternal cuando éste levantó la cabeza y lo miró con expresión de cansancio.

Le había preparado algo enseguida, recordó vívidamente. Él había comido casi sin apetito. Fue años después, víctima del intempestivo abandono, que se percató de lo poco aceptable que sus consideraciones y guisos debieron parecerle a él, probablemente demasiado amable como para hacérselo notar. Blaine tenía debilidad por los niños y los perros. El problema había sido que Kurt no se comportó como tal y ninguno de los dos quiso reconocerlo hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

—¡Mamá, tengo hambre! —el grito imperativo de Lizzie lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Agotado, apagó el coche y ayudó a los niños a bajar. El guiso que había preparado en la mañana, antes de salir, despedía un aroma agradable. Envió a los chicos a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa y a lavarse, mientras él ponía la mesa.

La hora de la comida representaba lo mejor de su día. Durante esta, los chiquillos por lo general le contaban las anécdotas del día, a las que él daba gran importancia. Harry solía hablar con solemnidad; en cambio, Lizzie, lo hacía con viveza.

Bajaron juntos por la escalera vistiendo igual.

—Harry no pudo amarrarse los zapatos —se burló Lizzie—, así que yo lo hice.

Reprimiendo un suspiro, Kurt les revisó las manos. Era muy natural, y lo sabía, que Lizzie fuese más despierta que su hermano, sólo que le inquietaba que esa actitud tuviese como resultado que Harry no avanzara conforme a lo normal.

Ambos comieron hasta quedar satisfechos. Kurt poseía una excelente sazón y como además se había propuesto aprender, había logrado que los niños no rechazaran la comida. El presupuesto, aceptó Kurt, no les permitía darse ciertos lujos, pero al menos les proveía de una dieta variada y hasta donde era posible, procuraba mantenerlos alejados de los dulces.

Todo hacía suponer que Lizzie sería delgada y alta, mientras que el niño, pequeño, o al menos eso sospechaba Kurt, ya que se parecía mucho a su otro padre.

Siempre después de la comida se daba una hora para jugar y leerles algo. Lizzie, la inquieta, se llegaba a aburrir durante las lecturas, en cambio Harry siempre pedía más. Casi idénticos en facciones, sin embargo, eran diferentes en todo lo demás.

La madre de Kurt había iniciado una campaña tendiente a lograr que éste se casara; cada vez que lo visitaba le rezaba una larga lista acerca de los beneficios que para los niños eso significaría. Sólo que Kurt se resistía. Por un lado, el pensar en casarse representaría tener que comprometer a alguien con respecto a la paternidad de los niños, cosa que estaba lejos de desear y, por el otro, se expondría a un nuevo rechazo.

Otras personas, y Kurt lo sabía, habían tenido la misma experiencia sin llegar a los mismos resultados, sólo que para entonces él era demasiado sensible; quizá en forma exagerada, lo aceptaba, como también que sus temores acerca de Harry nacían del hecho de su propia sospecha de que éste hubiera heredado de él dicha vulnerabilidad.

Le parecía increíble que hubiera alguna vez experimentado el placer que de momento no era más que un vago recuerdo, pero que entonces lo indujo a negar sus principios y escrúpulos hasta el punto de que nada importaba fuera del deseo de ser poseído por Blaine; y eso aún cuando Kurt sabía que en aquel momento él estaba ofuscado por una terrible mezcla de cansancio y despecho.

No precisamente un bello recuerdo, pero le había servido para aprender a controlar sus emociones. Blaine había jurado amarlo, pero su posterior comportamiento lo desmentía. Lo que había sentido por Kurt no era más que un deseo impulsivo y él, profundamente enamorado de Blaine, no hizo sino fomentar aquello e incitarlo a que lo amara. El resultado de esa aventura fueron los gemelos, y ahora Kurt vertía en ellos el amor que había mantenido oculto.

No era partidario de sostener aventuras fugaces y si bien no faltaban los hombres que le confesaban su deseo por él, sabía mantenerlos a distancia. Adam era el más decidido, aunque él se sabía dar a respetar; sólo que no le hacía ninguna gracia saber que los arranques de ira contra los modelos se debieran a su frustración por las constantes evasivas de Kurt.

Como fotógrafo, Adam era un verdadero profesional, pero Kurt sospechaba que un buen día le recordaría que a fin de cuentas en sus manos estaba el dejarlo sin empleo. Hasta el momento no se había valido de ese recurso, lo que Kurt admiraba en él; pero ese fin de semana había que ir a Leeds Castle a realizar el estudio fotográfico. Intentó encontrar alguna excusa para no asistir y cuando, por último, le dijo a Adam que simplemente no estaba dispuesto a separarse de los pequeños, él le contestó que podían ir todos.

De pronto recordó la invitación de Brittany; podría servir como excusa irrefutable e incluso evitar que Adam adivinara sus temores.

* * *

**Quisiera saber qué opinan, pronto se sabrá más de Blaine, por ahora han sido solo unos vagos recuerdos de Kurt =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

El inicio del día no fue muy prometedor. Para empezar, el despertador no sonó y Lizzie lo despertó jalando con fuerza de las frazadas.

Por lo general se levantaba una hora antes que los niños, con la idea de arreglarse sin prisa. A pesar de no ser vanidoso, consideraba que una buena imagen era parte importante de su trabajo, aunque algunas veces resultaba difícil dar con el punto exacto para no parecer demasiado arreglado ni muy serio.

Esta vez no tuvo tiempo de lavarse el cabello, así que se lo peinó como pudo mientras servía el desayuno a los niños.

Harry arguyó que detestaba los huevos cocidos y se dedicó a colocar, malhumorado, los trozos alrededor del plato.

—¡Come! —Le gritó Kurt desesperado y de inmediato lanzó un suspiro al ver al niño a punto de romper en llanto— Lo siento, cariño —se excusó, mientras lo abrazaba y besaba a fin de evitar la tormenta.

—Me duele el estómago —se quejó— Papi, no quiero ir a la escuela, ¿por qué no me quedo contigo en casa?

—Porque tengo que ir a trabajar —en medio de la afirmación, Kurt le tomó el pulso y comprobó que su temperatura fuese normal. Supuso que el dolor del chiquillo era imaginario y Kurt se enterneció al recordar con qué frecuencia él de niño había sentido lo mismo.

—¿Pasaremos el fin de semana con esa señora, papi? —inquirió Lizzie mientras Kurt los apremiaba para que subieran al auto —¿En dónde vive ella?

—No lo sé. En algún sitio del campo.

—¿En el campo? —inquirió Harry con interés— ¿En una granja? —siguió esperanzado.

Si bien podría parecer ridículo preocuparse por el futuro profesional de los gemelos, el evidente amor que Harry sentía por el campo y sus habitantes hacía pensar a Kurt que éste sería muy feliz llevando una vida libre en contacto con la naturaleza.

—No, no creo que sea una granja —respondió él.

—Pero, sí podremos ir, ¿verdad? —fue más una afirmación que pregunta, la que hizo Lizzie—. Nunca salimos a ningún lado. Todos en el salón pasean.

Claro que era una exageración, pensó Kurt, pero la crítica tenía razón. Los gastos escolares dejaban muy poco dinero para darse lujos, como lo eran las vacaciones, aunque tampoco se podía negar que uno que otro fin de semana la pasaban en casa de su madre y de sus tíos. Sólo que allí no siempre eran felices; como su madre nunca aceptó el hecho, Kurt tenía que estar a la expectativa por si acaso su progenitora hacía algún mal comentario suspicaz acerca de Blaine.

Y como en realidad tampoco había llegado a aceptar del todo al mismo Kurt, parecía haberse reservado, en este caso para Blaine un aborrecimiento que los años no lograron desvanecer.

Por otro lado, reflexionó Kurt, tenía más razones para culparse a sí mismo que a Blaine. Cuando por fin se percató de la naturaleza de sus sentimientos hacia él, era tarde para dar marcha atrás. La madre de Brittany casi nunca estaba en casa; como tenía negocios en Nueva York, solía pasar largas temporadas allá y Kurt, perdidamente enamorado, se las había arreglado para no tomarla en cuenta ya que además no le interesaba ocultar su amor por él.

El criterio logrado con los años, permitía al joven ver las cosas con objetividad, aún desde el punto de vista de Blaine. Casado con una mujer mayor que él y que solía estar fuera de casa la gran parte del tiempo, dejando a cargo de él un negocio abrumador y lleno de responsabilidades, ¿tenía algo de sorprendente que hubiera cedido al impulso de aceptar el consuelo que él en su inocencia le procuraba?

Quizá no, pero con toda seguridad supo mejor que él que lo suyo no tenía futuro. Y, por lo tanto, debió haberse exigido el coraje y discernimiento necesarios para poner un alto, antes que las cosas tomaran un rumbo inevitable. Eso era lo que no podía perdonarle, que hubiera sido tan indiferente a las consecuencias que una mezcla de hastío y deseo acarrearían, al llevarle a pasar por alto las circunstancias que los separaban.

Diecisiete años él y Blaine veintiséis… quizá no una gran diferencia en cuanto a edades, pero en cuanto a experiencia.

—¡Papá, ya llegamos! —gritó Lizzie, pues Kurt iba tan absorto que por poco se pasa de la escuela sin darse cuenta.

Dejó a los niños y fue directo al estudio. Apenas puso un pie en éste, supo que Adam estaba en uno de sus peores momentos, gruñendo sin apartar la vista de una cámara. Por su parte, un modelo que Kurt reconoció inmediatamente, permanecía sentado, tenso, en una silla extensible. Se percibía la tensión en el estudio.

De un vistazo Kurt sacó la conclusión. Se quitó el abrigo, llenó la cafetera que tenían en una pequeña cocineta y, sin pronunciar palabra, colocó delante de Adam una taza de café y cruzó el estudio para charlar con el modelo. Este, de diecinueve años, con varias exitosas campañas de publicidad como currículo, se encontraba allí con el objeto de posar para una revista de modas famosa.

—¿Siempre está así? —preguntó a Kurt casi con angustia—, la última vez que vine…

—Es su estilo —trató de suavizar Kurt—. Es un artista y como tal, perfeccionista.

El otro chico hizo una mueca.

—¡En casos como éste desearía haber hecho caso a mis padres y entrar en la universidad!

—A ver si cuando terminen de hablar podemos tomar algunas fotos —expresó Adam, dando por terminada la conversación entre los jóvenes.

Hasta el mediodía pudo Kurt tomar un descanso. Adam había estado todo el tiempo insufrible.

A las dos de la tarde, de mala gana, Adam anunció que era hora de comer y Kurt, agradecido, salió en busca de emparedados antes que él se arrepintiera.

Cuando regresó al estudio, el modelo ya se había ido y el teléfono timbraba. El letrero de "No molestar", colgado por fuera de la puerta del cuarto oscuro, quería decir exactamente eso y Kurt lo sabía por experiencia. Corrió hacia el teléfono y los emparedados cayeron sobre la mesa.

El tono seco de la directora del colegio de los niños le produjo un estremecimiento de temor que le crispó los nervios.

—¡Los gemelos! —se adelantó Kurt, pero la señora Ledbetter estaba acostumbrada a tratar con padres afligidos, e interrumpió:

—Nada de cuidado, señor Hummel, es sólo que Harry se ha estado quejando toda la mañana de un dolorcito en el estómago. La institutriz lo examinó y no hallé nada mal. Quizá no sean más que algunos mimos lo que necesite.

Un leve sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Kurt, al mismo tiempo que trataba de asimilar el significado de lo que acababa de escuchar, temiendo algún reproche implícito. Una de sus mayores preocupaciones en la crianza de los gemelos la constituía el hecho de no poder quedarse en casa con ellos. Nunca trató de localizar a Blaine después que la madre de Brittany se había burlado en su cara de su ingenuidad y no contaba con nadie que se hiciera cargo de los niños. Colgó una vez que aseguró a la señora Ledbetter que saldría de inmediato rumbo a la escuela.

¿Sería verdad que todos los padres que trabajan, experimentaban esta fase de angustia?

Sin atreverse a molestar a Adam, dejó una nota en un lugar visible del escritorio y salió de prisa hacia el coche.

Harry estaba esperándolo en la enfermería de la escuela, pálido y aletargado. Lizzie, a su lado, se levantó de un salto y empujó de prisa la silla hacia Kurt, gimiendo con aires de importancia.

—Harry está malito y no ha dejado de llorar. Yo lo cuidé.

Kurt lo elogió.

—No creo, sinceramente, que el niño esté muy mal —opinó la señora Staines, institutriz del plantel, sonriendo amable a Kurt—. Un par de días en cama y mimos lo pondrán bien.

¡Un par de días!, gimió Kurt. Eso significaría dos preciosos días menos de sus vacaciones. Adam se pondría furioso. Casi siempre durante las vacaciones de los niños o los días feriados se las arreglaba para que una vecina cuidara de ellos, pero esta vez había ido a visitar a sus padres fuera de la ciudad, y además, por el estado de ánimo en que se encontraba Harry, era dudoso que aceptara quedarse con extraños.

—Quizá el aire del campo hiciera retomar el color a sus mejillas —dijo la directora.

—¿Podemos ir al campo, papi? —suplicó Harry de regreso a casa. Por supuesto, se había animado sólo con verlo, pero aún estaba decaído. Kurt se condolió. Pobrecillo, su indisposición no era menos cierta, así fuera física o emocional la causa.

—De acuerdo —accedió—, pero recuerden que Brittany puede haberse arrepentido.

—Dijo que fuéramos —comentó Lizzie en un desplante de lógica infantil—, y la gente debería hacer lo que promete.

Kurt reprimió otro suspiro. No se sintió con ánimos para explicar a su hija la clase de lógica que dirige la conducta de los adultos, y todavía peor fue ver, estacionado afuera de la casa, el auto de Adam.

Cuando él los vio llegar se encaminó a grandes pasos hacia el auto.

—¿Cómo sigue el soldado herido en batalla? —preguntó a Harry, pero en su mirada Kurt notó algo que lo puso a la defensiva.

Un hosco "te inquietas por nada", dicho mientras él abría la puerta de la casa y mandaba a los niños a la cocina, confirmé sus dudas.

—Tiene buen aspecto el chiquillo.

—La directora dijo que debo permanecer dos días en casa —informó Harry a Adam—. Papi se quedará conmigo y luego iremos al campo durante el fin de semana.

—No te lo había asegurado, Adam —recordó Kurt—. Y sucede que nos han invitado a salir el fin de semana —se aventuró a decir—, y en vista de la indisposición de Harry creo que les servirá a ambos salir al campo.

—¿De veras? —atacó Adam, la ira reflejada en sus ojos—. ¿No se tratará de una "honrosa huida"? Bien, creo que esto sí te lo voy a tener que tomar en cuenta, Kurt. Te quiero y eso lo sabes. No estoy dispuesto a seguir jugando.

Kurt se sintió mal. Por fin había explotado la bomba, lo que no quería que sucediera.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió haciendo un esfuerzo.

—Tú lo sabes perfectamente —contestó Adam.

A la respuesta de él siguió una fulminante mirada, tras la cual abrió la puerta y salió furioso.

Kurt sabía que eso sucedería tarde o temprano, así que la actitud de Adam sólo corroboró sus dudas con respecto a la posibilidad de continuar trabajando con él, aunque era innegable que si se quedaba sin trabajo en este momento… no, eso no podía suceder.

—¿Por qué te pones así, papi? —preguntó Harry de pronto—. ¿También a ti te duele el estómago?

—Algo así —condescendió él—. Y ahora a acostarse, que no estás tan bien que digamos.

A media tarde decidió por fin llamar a Brittany para decirle que aceptaba su invitación. No tenían nada que perder, resolvió Kurt, y además se sentía incapaz de enfrentarse al desacuerdo de los niños en caso de no hacerlo.

Brittany se quedó perpleja cuando escuchó a Kurt dándole las gracias y aceptando ir.

—Tendrás que darnos la dirección y decirme cómo llegar —le advirtió Kurt—. ¿En dónde vives?

—En Cotswolds —respondió —Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte; dame tu dirección y dime cuando estarás listo para enviar a alguien por ti.

Kurt iba a rehusarse, pero al recordar el lujoso auto que le vio en la escuela, aceptó, pensando que Brittany le enviaría al chofer.

Siguieron conversando durante un rato y cuando Kurt mencionó su trabajo Brittany se quedó impresionada.

—¿Adam Crawford? —inquirió extrañada—. ¡Qué suerte tienes! Pero si es súper sexy No es que lo conozca en persona, pero he oído hablar acerca de él.

—¿Y quién no? —concedió Kurt secamente. Adam y su compañero del momento eran la noticia diaria en las páginas de sociales.

—Por supuesto, tú no tendrás nada que ver con él, ¿verdad? —inquirió Brittany dándole a su voz un tono de complicidad.

—Adam tiene un criterio especial: un chico, una noche— fue la evasiva respuesta de Kurt, que pareció satisfacer a su amiga.

—¡Pero qué noche! —concluyó Brittany bromeando antes de despedirse porque Simon comenzó a llorar.

Con esa pasmosa capacidad de recuperación propia de los niños, Harry anunció a la mañana siguiente sentirse tan bien como para ir de nuevo a la escuela, con lo cual Kurt podría regresar también al estudio.

Se dirigió hacia allá preso de miedo. Cuando abrió la puerta vio a Adam, solo, quien alzó la vista, masculló algo e hizo como que lo ignoraba, mientras que él se quitaba la chaqueta y la colgaba en el perchero. Se suponía que debían salir a tomar algunas fotografías, así que Kurt se había puesto pantalones vaqueros y una camisa ajustada bajo un grueso chaleco.

Una vez que se quitó la chaqueta se volvió y sorprendió a Adam, pensativo, mirándole el cuerpo, sin importarle que él se hubiese sonrojado. Kurt hizo el intento de ir a poner la cafetera, pero Adam le impidió el paso.

—Oye —le dijo—, siento mucho lo de ayer. Me salí de mis casillas, un error fatal —hizo una mueca desdeñosa mientras se alisaba con los dedos el cabello rubio—. Parece increíble, pensé que ya había aprendido a controlarme, pero ya ves. ¿Has decidido pasar el fin de semana con tu amiga?

Con la boca seca, Kurt asintió moviendo la cabeza. ¿Qué iba a hacer él? ¿Despedirlo?

—Sé lo que estás pensando —lo sorprendió el cambio de tono—. Creí que me conocías mejor. Nunca he obligado a nadie a acostarse conmigo y no lo voy a hacer ahora. Te quiero, Kurt —confesó con franqueza—, pero también deseo que tú correspondas a eso. El sexo debe brindar un placer mutuo y no constituir una carga. ¿Por qué? —preguntó como hablando solo—. ¿Soy yo quien te repugna o los hombres en general? Tú fuiste casado, tuviste hijos.

—Lo siento, Adam —interrumpió el joven—. No, no eres tú —una leve sonrisa jugueteó en sus labios al recordar cómo lo había descrito Brittany—. Lo sabes bien —agregó con un guiño—. Es sólo que, tú eres hombre de una noche y yo, un hombre del que dependen dos chiquillos y que…

—Prefiere que los hombres guarden sus distancias —continuó Adam con cierta astucia—. ¿Aunque te ofreciera algo permanente? ¿Bastaría, con eso? —lo presionó—. Me parece que todavía no olvidas al tipo con el que te casaste, el padre de tus hijos, y que ése es el meollo del asunto, ¿o no? ¡Por Dios —exclamó casi con violencia—, cuándo te vas a dar cuenta de que vida no hay sino una! Bien —concluyó enfadado al ver la expresión de él—, veo que me estoy dando golpes contra un muro, pero si alguna vez cambias de opinión…

—¿Puedo seguir trabajando contigo? —preguntó Kurt, temeroso.

Él enarcó las cejas e hizo una mueca burlona.

—Por supuesto —concedió—. Siempre será bueno para mi vanidad tener un hombre hermoso aquí. Y además —se detuvo—, tú has sido mi mejor asistente.

Un gran alivio invadió el corazón de Kurt, que realizó su trabajo con gran disposición de ánimo. Luego, aceptó gustoso la sugerencia que Adam le hiciera en el sentido de que tomara la tarde para preparar las cosas que necesitaría el fin de semana.

—Claro que esto no significa que me he dado por vencido —le advirtió—, es un "cese al fuego" temporal. ¿De acuerdo?

Llegó a casa sonriendo, aún cuando dudaba acerca de si había sido o no indicado aceptar la invitación de Brittany. Pasó la tarde ocupado en lavar y planchar ropa.

Ninguno de sus hijos tendría mucho en común con el pequeño de Brittany, reflexionaba Kurt mientras les hacía sus maletas, pero como los había visto tan entusiasmados con la idea del paseo a la hora de acostarlos, estaba conmovido.

La madre de Brittany y Blaine se habían divorciado, o al menos eso había dicho ella. ¿Qué habría sido de él? se preguntó. Se había enterado por su propia madre que la señora se había hecho de una considerable suma de dinero en la compañía que Blaine heredó de su padre. Por su parte, éste casi nunca le había comentado a Kurt lo relativo a sus negocios; el tiempo que pasaban juntos era demasiado precioso, como para que él se preocupara por algo como los negocios.

"Olvida a Blaine, olvida el pasado" se dijo en tono impositivo, deseoso de ignorar el malestar que amenazaba convertirse en pesadumbre si él lo permitía. ¿Por qué no habría de ser capaz de romper con su pasado? Otros han pasado por lo mismo y sin embargo llegan a ser felices en sus matrimonios, estableciendo relaciones amorosas saludables con otros hombres. ¿Por qué no habría él de ser capaz? ¿Sería que se culpaba de lo ocurrido? Culpable y sucio. Los prejuicios de la gente en el pueblo donde vivían eran muy marcados, y además de cargar con el rechazo de Blaine tuvo que soportar la furia de su madre.

Si no hubiera tejido tantas ilusiones en torno a Blaine, nada de esto habría sucedido; pero no quiso ver la realidad, que Blaine era un hombre insatisfecho en su matrimonio, fácilmente dado a cualquier aventura y que en ningún momento sintió por él ni la más leve brizna de lo que Kurt por él.

* * *

_No sé si mañana pueda actualizar… quizás en la noche._

_De a poco se van sabiendo más cosas acerca de Blaine… _

_Espero sus reviews, siempre es un agrado leerlos =)_

_Btw, Blaine aparece en el siguiente capítulo! Woohoo!_

_**Gabriela Cruz**__: En el siguiente capítulo Blaine conocerá a los gemelos :) _

_**IrmaDCazula**__: Aww gracias :D ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo_

_**Bonamore**__: Coleeeega! :3 sabía que te gustaría lo de los gemelos ahaha _

_**Candy Criss**__: Blaine no es bi, gay diddy gay gay gay ahahaha, tenía 26 años cuando conoció a Kurt,y en el siguiente capítulo sabrás dónde se encontrarán ;)_

_**AbdulGarcia**__: Gracias :) 9 años de diferencia jojo_

_**KlainerDCbowties**__: ¿QUÉ? NO! Ahahah Blaine no está muerto ;)_

_**Elbereth3**__: Colega! Espero que con este capítulo vayas comprendiendo más la trama :D pero calma que de apoco se conocerán más cosas. Tal vez odien un poquito a Blaine jojo _


	3. Chapter 3

_Tengo una muy mala noticia, sucedió lo que temía :( entré a trabajar hoy y ya no tendré tiempo libre jojo así que ya no podré actualizar seguido u.u solo en las noches, pero aún así será complicado :( y... siempre están los fines de semana, ¿no?_

_Ojalá les guste este capítulo :D ya por fin aparece Blaine *O*_

* * *

Capítulo 3

Despertó con dolor de cabeza, y la desgana de pasar todo un fin de semana teniendo que ser cortés con personas que le eran casi desconocidas. Sin embargo, no podía defraudar a los niños, tampoco correr el riesgo de que Adam lo pescara en una mentira. Deseaba con fuerza que él cesara en sus pretensiones para con él; en cualquier otro caso hubiera bastado con desairarlo, pero tratándose de su propio jefe estaba en juego su propio trabajo, mismo que no podía darse el lujo de perder.

Los gemelos se mostraban dichosos con el programa de fin de semana. Cosa extraña, Lizzie, que por lo general prefería pantalones vaqueros y blusitas con volantes, decidió ponerse un florido delantal que le había comprado Kurt unas semanas antes, acompañado de la imprescindible faldita y una blusa blanca. La cabeza de Kurt estaba a punto de estallar.

Brittany les había prometido enviar al chofer a las diez; por una especie de milagro, a esa hora las maletas estaban dispuestas y los niños preparados, lo cual era mucho decir, pensó Kurt mientras se arreglaba el cabello con un cepillo y se aplicaba bálsamo labial.

Aunque alguna vez él y Brittany estuvieron tan unidos como hermanos, en la actualidad un gran abismo los separaba.

Ella se había convertido en la esposa de una mujer rica, eso saltaba a la vista; y aunque no se podía culpar a nadie por tratar de ayudar, aunque fuera entre comillas, a un amigo menos afortunado, lo que menos hubiera deseado Kurt era causar la lástima de Brittany, lo que a no dudar sucedería si llegaba vestido con cualquier cosa.

Brittany le había informado a Kurt que, como ella y su esposa se adelantarían, el Rolls Royce estaría libre para conducirlo a él y sus gemelos; y a pesar del buen gusto y sofisticación que puso en su atavío, no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando los niños a coro anunciaron la llegada del lujoso auto.

Deseoso de no hacer esperar al chofer, Kurt bajó de prisa la escalera con una maleta en la mano y apresurando a los niños hacia la salida con la otra. Ya afuera, les indicó que esperaran mientras él revisaba dentro del bolso si no olvidaba las llaves ni el dinero y se aseguró de que la puerta quedara bien cerrada.

La impresión que el impecable Rolls causó en los gemelos fue al parecer contradictoria, ya que, indecisos, permanecían al lado de su padre a pesar de que éste trataba de empujarlos hacia el coche.

En cuanto se encaminaron hacia el auto, se abrió la puerta del lado del chofer y un hombre salió de él. El primer pensamiento de Kurt fue que aquel individuo no vestía uniforme, cosa que de inmediato pasó a segundo término debido al impacto que causó en él al reconocer a…

—¡Kurt! —saludó él con aquel tono de voz que años antes hubiera hecho que Kurt desfalleciera de gusto. Parecía cambiado. ¿O sería la idea que tenía de Blaine la que se transformó? Antes era la de un adolescente ingenuo, ahora la de un hombre desencantado.

—Blaine —musitó el muchacho forzando una sonrisa. Esta vez era él quien no se despegaba de los niños, abrumado, deseoso de dar la media vuelta y refugiarse en su casa.

Blaine miraba a los niños con indiferencia y al ver esto Kurt tuvo que reprimir un acceso de risa histérica. Tantas veces soñó, durante el embarazo, que Blaine llegaba de improviso y al percatarse de que iba a ser padre, decidía quedarse para colmarlos de amor.

—¡Qué sorpresa! —se esforzó por recobrar la calma— ¡Cómo no me dijo Brittany que vendrías a recogernos!

—Cambio de última hora —respondió él sin mirarlo—. Acabo de llegar de los Estados Unidos y como me invité a pasar con ellos el fin de semana, me sugirieron venir por ustedes aprovechando para que el chofer tomara un descanso.

—Brittany pudo haberme telefoneado y yo habría llevado mi auto —replicó Kurt, sonrojándose al percatarse de que Blaine lo miraba de frente. Sin embargo, no pudo ver en sus ojos aquella calidez que tanto recordaba y en cambio se encontró con una mirada fría que lo examinaba; como por instinto se agarró con fuerza de los niños.

—¡Papá, me lastimas! —protestó Lizzie a la vez que miraba a aquel hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos avellana que los observaba.

—¿Por qué no subimos de una vez al auto? —sugirió Blaine, tratando de aliviar a Kurt de lo embarazoso del momento. Sus manos se rozaron accidentalmente y Kurt retiró la suya como si hubiera tocado fuego—. Es comprensible, pero innecesario —agregó Blaine con sequedad—. Al buen entendedor pocas palabras.

Kurt supuso que se refería al impacto sufrido cuando lo vio. Este encuentro debió ser tan indeseable para Blaine como lo era para él, concluyó un tanto alterado mientras se dirigían hacia el auto; pero al menos Blaine iba prevenido.

Los primeros diez minutos de su recorrido se fueron en exclamaciones, por parte de los gemelos, acerca del lujo del auto; Kurt no pudo evitar desear que Blaine no le hubiera ofrecido el asiento de adelante, aunque, por otro lado, sería ridículo hacer una escena sólo por eso.

Una breve mirada de soslayo al perfil de Blaine, hizo pensar a Kurt que aunque él era el mismo parecía otro. Había en él una severidad que no recordaba; cuando lo conoció le pareció la cumbre de sus sueños de adolescente, amable, comprensivo, tierno. Cualidades por las que nadie hubiera apostado al ver al hombre que ahora iba a su lado.

En su cabello todavía no aparecían las canas y a pesar del discreto traje que vestía, Kurt adivinó que había cambiado un poco físicamente durante los siete años de alejamiento. Caminaba con arrogancia. Recordó la noche de su regreso de California; él tenía entonces la piel quemada por el sol, su cuerpo parecía de bronce. Se estremeció, ahuyentando los recuerdos.

En el asiento de atrás los niños jugaban a ver quién podía contar más autos de la misma marca.

—Brittany me dijo que enviudaste —dijo él sin apartar la vista del camino. Kurt sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—Sí —se esforzó en sostener su mentira.

—Lo siento —la respuesta fue un formalismo—. ¿Y cómo fue?

—Lo mataron en el extranjero —continuó Kurt sin más, repitiendo lo que había llegado a parecerle tan familiar—. Antes que nacieran los niños. No los conoció.

—Una pérdida mutua —agregó él con tranquilidad—. ¿No has pensado en volver a casarte?

—En cuanto me lo pidan —contestó Kurt secamente, para su propia sorpresa—. Además —se acomodó en el asiento—, creo que más vale una persona que en realidad se preocupe por ellos, que dos en desacuerdo.

—Tú también perdiste a tu padre, si mal no recuerdo —comentó Blaine—. Estoy seguro de que con una experiencia así podrás evitar que tus hijos caigan en la misma trampa.

—Nadie experimenta en cabeza ajena —respondió Kurt con cansancio. Aunque el comentario fue hecho con indiferencia, recordó con claridad una ocasión en que, estando juntos Blaine lo acusó de utilizarlo como figura sustituta de su padre. Kurt, furioso, le había recordado que eran ocho y no dieciocho los años que le llevaba.

—¿Has estado trabajando en América? —le preguntó Kurt para cambiar de conversación.

—Tengo negocios allá, algunos en compañía con la madre de Brittany. Debes saber que ella se volvió a casar.

—Sí. No logro entender… —se interrumpió y humedeció los labios. Iba a decir que no podía explicarse el porqué de su divorcio, pero lo más seguro era que su tono de voz lo traicionara.

—¿Que Hilary se aventurara a casarse otra vez? —corrigió él—. Como muchas mujeres ricas de su generación, tiende a hacer de ello una profesión. Este es su cuarto matrimonio.

—¡Cuarto! —Kurt no pudo disimular su sorpresa. Hasta donde sabía, Blaine había sido el segundo.

—¿Te sorprende?

—Es que, yo no sabía que llevaras tanto tiempo divorciado como para que ella hubiese tenido tiempo de casarse dos veces más.

—No te quedaste el suficiente tiempo para enterarte.

El comentario lo dejó perplejo. Era casi una acusación. Pero, ¿de qué lo podría acusar él que fue quien lo rechazó? Él, que se había burlado junto con Hilary de su alocado amor y sin piedad le dio la espalda, dejándole la pesada carga del embarazo.

—¿Y qué se supone que debí haber hecho? —preguntó en voz baja, pero irritado—. ¿Dar marcha atrás al tiempo?

—Así que decidiste ampararte en un lindo y seguro matrimonio.

Kurt, sonrojado, se encajó las uñas en las palmas de las manos. Nunca habría aceptado asistir a ese paseo de haber sabido que Blaine estaría presente. ¿Cómo demonios lo podría soportar?

Harry distrajo excitado su atención, señalando una oveja que pastaba en el campo. Viraron en la carretera con rumbo hacia el oeste.

Para sorpresa de Kurt, a las doce, Blaine se salió de la carretera para tomar un sendero estrecho bordeado por matorrales salpicados de flores de la estación.

—Le prometí a Brittany llevarlos a almorzar —contestó él sin esperar a que Kurt preguntara—. La casa es muy grande y aunque Brittany cuenta con ayuda, la verdad es que ellos van a descansar.

Antes que Kurt pudiera objetar algo, entraron en un enorme estacionamiento. El lugar ostentaba un letrero que decía: "Sólo para miembros del Club".

—Soy miembro de este Club y me comuniqué antes de salir, así que nos esperan. Tengo una propiedad aquí, sólo que de momento está ocupada por unos amigos americanos.

El tenedor de Kurt cayó al suelo haciendo ruido. Se puso tan rojo como el mantel y se inclinó para recogerlo, agradecido de que el incidente le permitiera apartar su mirada de la de Blaine.

—¿No es así? —insistió él.

"¿Estará ciego?" se preguntó Kurt, preso del nerviosismo. "¿En realidad no verá lo parecidos que son a él?".

—¡Qué curioso! —continuó, frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Me recuerdan a alguien!

Kurt creyó por un momento que su corazón dejaría de latir, pero logró controlarse y encogió los hombros evasivo, volviéndose en seguida para urgir a los niños para que terminaran su comida.

—¿Conocí a tu esposo? —la pregunta hizo que Kurt se pusiera a la defensiva.

—Yo… —iba a decir algo, pero se detuvo.

—Según supe lo conociste durante tu estancia en casa de tus tíos: al menos eso escuché decir a alguien en el pueblo. Debió ser un noviazgo relámpago —dijo él mirando significativamente a los niños—. ¿O se puede decir que gozó de los mismos privilegios que yo pensaba eran exclusivos para mí?

De no haber estado en público, sin duda Kurt no habría evitado abofetearlo, sólo un gran esfuerzo hizo que, por otro lado, no le gritara toda la verdad.

Con aquella insinuación, Blaine había roto las últimas ilusiones que le quedaban; sueños que ni Kurt mismo sabía que existían. Sus palabras lo convencieron de que, lo que para él había sido la experiencia más grande y hermosa de su vida, para Blaine sólo había significado la satisfacción de un momento de lujuria, ya que de otra forma nunca se habría expresado de la forma como lo hizo.

De alguna parte sacó lo poco de dignidad que le quedaba, para decir, pausado:

—La relación que sostuvimos el padre de los niños y yo, es algo sagrado para mí, y no me gusta hablar de ello con cualquiera.

—Incluyendo a los niños —agregó él con marcada astucia— No creo haberlos escuchado mencionarlo ni una vez. ¿Tanto lo amaste que no quieres, ni siquiera con ellos, compartir su memoria? Porque lo amabas, ¿verdad? Si mi memoria no me falla, eras una criatura en extremo sensual; de fuego en las venas, podría decirse —hizo una mueca—, aunque con cierta prudencia que contrastaba con tu verdadera personalidad. Tales antecedentes no me dejan ninguna duda de que bien pudiste haberte casado joven, a fin de "legalizar" esas tendencias de las que tu madre pensaba te avergonzarías.

Kurt deseaba que los niños estuvieran entretenidos para que no escucharan la conversación. Si un momento antes había estado a punto de desfallecer, ahora estaba furioso, con ganas de gritarle dos o tres cosas, aunque lo único que pudo al fin decir casi se ahoga en sus labios.

—Sí, lo amé, y no tienes ningún derecho a decir tales cosas.

—¿Que no lo tengo? —rió él—. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, cuando…? —se interrumpió debido a que Lizzie trataba de decirle algo. No deseando prolongar dicha conversación, Kurt indicó a los niños que ya se levantaran, añadiendo en tono muy serio que era tiempo de partir.

Blaine abrió la puerta de atrás del coche para dejar pasar a los niños, pero cuando Kurt quiso seguirlos él se lo impidió cerrando con fuerza la puerta y casi forzándolo a subir adelante.

El brazo de Blaine rozó una de las mangas de la chaqueta y Kurt sintió escalofríos; experimentó una sensación especial, como si las dos pieles hubiesen hecho contacto. Siempre fue Kurt muy sensible con respecto a Blaine y al menos eso no había cambiado. Él era un hombre inquietante, sensual y el cuerpo de Kurt, que ya no era el de una chiquillo inocente, respondió a su cercanía, estremeciéndose. Aún así, no trató de apartarse, diciéndose que eso sería ridículo, pero el apresurado latir de su corazón y la angustiosa tensión no desaparecieron con la seguridad que tanto le había costado lograr durante los últimos años.

Blaine, con elegancia, le abrió la puerta a la vez que lo tomaba de un brazo. Sin duda, un gesto de atención automático, aunque Kurt pensó que no lo era, Y no se explicaba qué razón tendría él para hacerlo ya que, al mirarlo de soslayo, notó con sorpresa en su semblante algo así como disgusto, además de la manera tan brusca en que lo soltó enseguida.

Quizá no debió haber sentido nada o cuando mucho alivio. Sin embargo, tuvo la terrible sensación de ser rechazado. Todo lo que había ganado durante esos años rodó por tierra, se confesó Kurt al verlo rodear el auto; por lo menos era seguro que no había logrado recuperarse del hábito de verse rechazado por él.

Su piel aún ardía donde él lo tocó y si bien los gemelos estaban a punto de quedarse dormidos, a Kurt le parecía imposible recobrar la tranquilidad.

Fue un alivio cuando por fin el Rolls entró en un atrio empedrado, de lo que Blaine le explicó había sido la hacienda de Cotsworld. La piedra de cantera, antes de color crema, se hallaba ahora revestida por capas del polvo de los años, y apenas florecientes rosas de un amarillo pálido suavizaban la fachada sur.

Aunque enorme y casi laberíntica, la hacienda ofrecía un aspecto acogedor, lo que ayudó a relajar un poco el estado de tensión en que se encontraba Kurt. En especial cuando, después de haber oído el ruido del motor del auto, Brittany salió a darles la bienvenida, abrazando a ambos sin ceremonia alguna.

—¡Es maravilloso! —exclamó al invitarlos a pasar.

Sobre una mesa de caoba pulida lucía un copón de cobre lleno de las mismas rosas que Kurt había visto afuera. El recibidor, un espacio cuadrado, había sido remodelado con paneles de madera y piso de parquet. Un pasamanos de caprichoso tallado subía hasta perderse de vista. A través de una ventana situada en el primer descanso, se filtraba la luz que inundaba el recibidor y pequeñas motas de polvo quedaban atrapadas en el resplandor.

De pronto apareció un perro labrador, que parecía gozoso con las travesuras de los niños. Kurt los llamó al orden y en seguida siguió a Brittany hacia la escalera.

—Les mostraré sus habitaciones y luego bajaremos a tomar el té y a conversar… ¡Oh, no hay cuidado! —sonrió al ver la desilusión reflejada en los rostros de los niños—. No hay por qué guardar tanta formalidad. Aunque Santana no acepta del todo a Misty, arriba puede estar.

—¿En dónde está Santana? —preguntó Blaine.

—En el estudio. Trajo algo de trabajo y creo que le caería muy bien una ayuda. Santana administra uno de los negocios de Blaine —explicó Brittany a Kurt haciendo una mueca—. Por eso nos conocimos —y se sobresaltó al escuchar el llanto de un niño—. Ese es Simon, debe estar desesperado. Se quedó dormido después de almorzar. En realidad es raro que duerma tanto. Creo que ya es tiempo de que tenga un hermanito, pues ha empezado a convertirse en el centro de la atención y él lo sabe. Recuerda —dijo a Kurt al final de la escalera—, que prometimos no quedarnos con un hijo solamente después de lo que nosotros sufrimos —rió—. Yo sé que tú también hablabas en serio, pero nunca me imaginé que fueras a tener dos de un solo golpe… A los niños les dejé una habitación junto a la tuya —agregó—. Tienen una puerta que los comunica. ¡Ah!, y las instalaciones sanitarias son viejísimas, así que tú y Blaine compartirán el mismo baño. Espero que no te importe.

—Lo cual no quiere decir que debamos usarlo al mismo tiempo —intervino Blaine en tono de broma, pero modulando la voz de tal manera que sólo Kurt pudo escuchar—. No te preocupes, estarás a salvo. He llegado a la edad en que únicamente me permito nadar y navegar de vez en cuando.

—Para ti el cuarto de siempre, Blaine —dijo Brittany—. Y éstas son sus habitaciones —indicó a Kurt deteniéndose frente a una enorme puerta de madera de encina—. Alguna vez esto fue el pajar. Lo remodelamos.

Blaine había desaparecido hacia su habitación, supuso Kurt y se sintió libre para atender a Lizzie, que estaba entusiasmada al ver la habitación con vigas en el techo y una minúscula ventana.

—Hemos tratado de preservar la atmósfera campestre, sin exagerar —explicó.

—¡Es bellísima! —se entusiasmó Kurt. La habitación estaba decorada en verdes tenues, cortinas frescas de algodón y una colcha lujosa.

—Blaine la trajo de uno de sus viajes —añadió Brittany—. Y por cierto, ¿no lo encuentras muy cambiado?

—Un poco más viejo —respondió Kurt con cautela.

—Yo me emocioné cuando llamó para decir que había regresado. No nos vemos con la frecuencia que quisiéramos. Los negocios le roban la mayor parte de su tiempo. Es curioso, pero en gran parte significa para mí mucho más que mi madre, a pesar de que no es precisamente lo que se dice un modelo de padre.

—Debiste sentir mucho lo de su separación —comentó Kurt esperando que el tono de su voz no lo delatara.

—Pues —Brittany alzó los hombros—. Nunca logré entender por qué se casaron —frunció el ceño—. Había algo que no me gustaba además del hecho de ser él más joven que mi madre. Cuando recuerdo aquello no puedo creer que en realidad la amara o mi madre a él.

—Existen muchas otras razones para casarse —opinó Kurt con sequedad.

—Lo sé, pero es que no me puedo imaginar a Blaine uniéndose a alguien sin comprometerse en lo afectivo, no me parece de ese tipo de hombres. Bueno, bajaré a pedirle a la señora B., que por cierto es un tesoro, que nos prepare el té y refrescos de naranja para los chicos. En cuanto estés listo baja para presentarte con Santana. Nos encontrarás en la sala de estar, la que da hacia los jardines, del recibidor la primera puerta a la izquierda —caminó hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo de pronto—. ¡Estoy feliz de que tú y Blaine se encuentren aquí, casi me parece que es como antes!

Para ellos, en cambio, los "viejos tiempos" tenían otro sentido, pensó Kurt mientras sacaba sus pertenencias y las de los chicos. Harry y Lizzie, por su parte, se sintieron de inmediato como en su propia casa. Veinte minutos después estaban listos para bajar. Manos y rostros lavados y, en lugar de la ropa de viaje, pantalones vaqueros y camisetas de manga corta.

Los demás ya estaban en la sala de estar; como Brittany la llamó y que en realidad era un cuarto de medianas proporciones, barnizado colores limón y azul claro, con enormes ventanales de dos puertas, abiertos hacia los jardines.

Misty, la perra, meneó graciosamente la cola al ver entrar a los niños. Harry se alegró.

—Creo que le gusto —dijo como en secreto, a Kurt.

Santana, la esposa de Brittany, parecía ser una agradable persona que debía andar cerca de los treinta años. Sin lugar a dudas, una mujer consagrada a su esposa. Saludó a Kurt con entusiasmo diciéndole que había escuchado a Brittany hablar grandes cosas de él.

—Siempre lamenté haber perdido contacto contigo —agregó Brittany—. No podía creer, al regresar de aquellas obligatorias vacaciones en Nueva York, que te hubieras ido, y luego tu madre me dijo que te habías casado.

—Eres viudo, según me dice Britt —continuó Santana sin dejar de sonreír.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose defraudado.

—No debió ser nada fácil para ti —comentó ella, con simpatía.

—He tenido suerte —respondió Kurt—. En especial en mi trabajo.

—Dice Britt que trabajas para Adam Crawford, el fotógrafo —interrumpió Blaine.

Más que sus palabras, fue el tono lo que hizo a Kurt enrojecer. Él sabía muy bien la reputación que Adam tenía entre la gente el número de aventuras que se le adjudicaban y aunque Blaine no lo hubiera dicho, adivinó que éste sospechaba que él era uno más de la larga lista de Adam.

—Debes llevar una vida "glamorosa" —comentó Britt con envidia—, entre modelos y celebridades.

—Temo no conocer muy bien lo que es "glamour", pero sin duda es un trabajo pesado —aseguró Kurt con cierto pesar mientras le servían el té. Lizzie estaba acuclillada llamando la atención de Simon, quien por su parte parecía ocupado en retirar una hebra del pequeño motivo de su trajecito de terciopelo. Harry, con discreción, feliz acariciaba a Misty.

Santana y Blaine estaban tratando de resumir la conversación que los tenía enfrascados antes que Kurt bajara. Este hizo una mueca al escuchar a Brittany.

—Tienes dos lindos niños, Kurt. Debió ser terrible para ti… y para ellos. Recuerdo muy bien lo que es tener la falta de uno de los padres.

—Sí —reconoció Kurt—. Algunas veces me preocupa —y acercó el rostro hacia la rubia—. Tú sabes, lo común en estos casos… y ambos resienten la falta de su otro padre, sin contar el hecho de que yo tengo que salir a trabajar.

—Tú debes saberlo mejor ahora… yo me resisto todavía a creerlo —el asombro de Brittany aumentó—. Nunca creí que te casaras tan de improviso. Siempre hablabas de terminar una carrera y…

—A los diecisiete años los jóvenes suelen cambiar de opinión con notoria frecuencia… sobre todo si se enamoran —intervino Blaine con sarcasmo, casi asomándose entre ellos, lo que hizo a Kurt sobresaltarse. No se había percatado de que él estaba escuchando su charla.

—Haber tenido a los gemelos es algo de lo que nunca me arrepentiré —afirmó, tratando de ocultar su momentánea confusión.

Lizzie intentaba levantar a Simon, sonrojándose con el esfuerzo.

—¿Sabes? —murmuró Brittany—, la niña me recuerda a alguien… ¿Tú qué piensas, Santi? —miró a su esposa.

Ella la observó atenta durante un instante. Ladeó la cabeza.

—Su expresión se asemeja con la de Kurt.

—Pues ninguno de ellos se parece a Kurt —opinó Brittany.

—¡Nos parecemos a nuestro papá! —gritó Lizzie dándose aires de importancia y como decidiendo que había llegado la hora de unirse a la conversación—. Papi nos lo decía cuando éramos pequeños.

—Así que entonces sí les has contado acerca de su otro padre —habló Blaine como quien da una sentencia.

—Brittany, espero no tengas inconveniente si nos retiramos a descansar un rato —pidió Kurt ignorando a Blaine—. Tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza.

—¡Pero claro que puedes! —lo interrumpió su amiga antes de que terminara de hablar—. ¡Pobrecillo, recuerdo esos horribles dolores de cabeza que solían atacarte! Y no te preocupes por los niños, aquí se pueden quedar. La señora B. siempre sirve un refrigerio para los niños a las seis, aunque nosotros cenamos a las ocho —miró el reloj—. Son las cuatro, así que cuentas por lo menos con tres horas para que descanses y te arregles.

Sintiéndose mal, Kurt quiso protestar, pero Brittany se anticipó.

—Por supuesto que no se trata de una imposición —corrigió con fuerza—. Es tan sólo que me muero por tenerlos aquí. Siento que Lizzie va a ser la adoración de Simon y Harry a lo mejor quiere acompañar a Misty en su paseo de todos los días después del té.

Reconociendo su derrota, Kurt volvió a dar las gracias y se encaminó hacia la habitación. Una vez allí, se recostó en la amplia cama. Había tomado dos pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y a medida que empezaron a hacer efecto, los recuerdos de Blaine se agolparon en su mente y sintió cómo regresaba a la época en que tenía diecisiete años, un jovencito a punto de conocer el amor y de convertirse en hombre.

* * *

_**aze,klaine**: Blaine se casó con la mamá de Brittany, porque… aaah no puedo decirlo jajajja eso lo contará el mismo Blaine máaaaaas adelante ;) ¿en serio siempre hago que odien a Blaine? :( no es mi intención, lo juro! Pero así sucede jojo aquí no lo odiarán, solo es un poco pesado jajaj aunque yo si lo odié en una parte en específico del capítulo 5 :( _

_**Elbereth3**__: A mí también me cae mal Adam ¬¬ y tranquila que no odiarás a Blaine :D y amo a los gemelos *O*_

_**Candy Criss**__: No se casó por las apariencias, su esposa no sabía de Blaine con Kurt y Blaine no vive con Brittany, además no es su padre ;)_

_**IrmaDCazula**__: Ahí está Blaine, quizás no es lo que esperabas :O _

_Gracias por sus reviews :D_


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

—¿Pasarás la noche en casa, Kurt? Si no te quedas, no sé qué voy a hacer; prometiste ayudarme a estudiar matemáticas.

Kurt sonrió complaciente a la joven de catorce años. Para ser sincero, prefería la casa de Brittany a la suya. Primero porque era cálida y, además podían esparcir los libros de la escuela a su antojo, sin que esto fuera motivo de regaños como solía suceder con su madre. Reprimió un suspiro al pensar en ella. Nunca habían podido llevarse bien. En cuanto a su padre, Kurt conservaba apenas un recuerdo vago de los días en que él aún vivía, días en que la pequeña casa parecía un lugar alegre, cálido. Pero él había muerto hacía como diez años, y aun cuando lo que dejaba el seguro permitía a ambos llevar una vida cómoda, no quedaba lo suficiente como para darse los lujos que eran comunes en casa de Brittany.

—Entonces, ¿irás?

—Lo prometí, ¿no es cierto? Claro que iré —respondió Kurt.

Algunos de los condiscípulos de Kurt veían con malos ojos la amistad nacida entre éste y Brittany, tres años menor que él, pero que, a pesar de eso, tenía algo de ese carácter mundano que permite salvar la brecha entre generaciones, y que algunas veces hacía que Kurt se condoliera al percatarse de la soledad que se ocultaba detrás de aquel aparente desafío.

—Te veré a las cuatro —y saltó Brittany de donde estaba sentada junto a Kurt, ya que había sonado la campana anunciando el término de la hora del almuerzo.

—Creí que aquí no se aceptaban chiquillos de tercero —comentó con sarcasmo una de las condiscípulas de Kurt, al ver salir a Brittany del salón—. ¡De veras, Kurt, no deberías darle alas a esa muchachita! Su mamá quería inscribirla en un internado, pero ya la han expulsado de tantos que no halló a cuál meterla, ¡Por Dios, qué daría por tener padres ricos! —entornó los ojos en un gesto teatral—. ¡En ese momento se acabaría la escuela para mí!

Y a pesar de todas las burlas de que hacían objeto a Brittany, eran muy pocas las que no se sentían impresionadas por la riqueza de su madre. Hilary Harvey se había convertido en una leyenda a los pocos meses de haber llegado a Hillingdon. Compró lo que en un tiempo había sido una mansión señorial y gastó miles de libras en modernizarla. Los decorados interiores fueron traídos de Londres e instaló una cocina de esas que los habitantes del lugar sólo habían visto en películas americanas, además de varios baños lujosísimos.

Kurt se había llevado una feísima impresión cuando Brittany lo presentó a su círculo de amistades; aun así, sensible como era para su edad, percibió la soledad e incertidumbre en el fondo de aquel aparente regocijo, de tal manera que decidió hacer a un lado cualquier atisbo de celos y concentrarse en la búsqueda de la verdadera Brittany, oculta por todas esas barreras que había levantado para defenderse.

—Sólo Dios sabe qué razones tienes para querer ser su amiga —comentó su compañera disgustada—. Siempre has sido bonachón, y eso de que sólo tiene catorce años, la otra vez oí decir que.

—No me interesa nada de lo que hayas oído, Rach —Kurt cortó por lo sano—. No dejan de ser chismes.

Cierto destello de malicia apareció en los ojos de la otra chica. A Kurt nunca le había gustado dejarse influenciar por los comentarios ni los chismes.

—¡Creído! —interrumpió Rachel, furiosa—. ¡Pero no tanto como para no hacer migas con la niña más rica del vecindario, aunque sea tres años más chica que tú y además una entrometida!

Antes que Kurt pudiera replicarle algo, aquella se escabulló del salón. Kurt hizo lo imposible por olvidar el incidente, al menos durante la tarde. Por otro lado, la literatura inglesa era una de sus materias favoritas, así que sería fácil olvidar aquello dejándose aconsejar por los hermosos sonetos de Shakespeare.

A las cuatro, que fue a buscar su bicicleta, Brittany lo estaba esperando. Al verla, Kurt se preguntó si en realidad había logrado alejar de sí los comentarios de Rachel y se podría concentrar en su joven amiga. Le molestó la idea hasta el punto de hacerla querer examinar los verdaderos motivos que lo impulsaban a amistarse cada vez más con Brittany. Era cierto que había entre ellos claras diferencias, tanto de edad, como de estatus, pero algo en Brittany que inspiraba soledad hacía a Kurt simpatizar con ella.

—¡No me estás escuchando! —protestó Brittany—. ¡Mi padre vendrá pronto! ¡Te encantará, Kurt!

Kurt poco conocía al padre de Brittany, aunque oía hablar bastante acerca de él. Brittany lo adoraba y con frecuencia lo mencionaba. Kurt se había forjado la imagen de un hombre agradable e indulgente, que nada debía tener que ver con la agresiva y dominante madre de Brittany.

—¿Vendrá también tu mamá? —preguntó Kurt sin ganas. Sólo una vez había visto a la madre de Brittany y la verdad era que no creía caerle muy bien a Hilary Harvey, lo cual comprobó al oír decir a Brittany que a su madre le caían antipáticos todos sus amigos.

El melodioso sol de media tarde inundaba la fachada con dorados brillos. Kurt, siempre sensible con los cambios del ánimo tanto como del paisaje, detuvo su marcha poco antes de llegar, sin poder evitar sentir nostalgia,

—¡Vamos —la urgió Brittany, indiferente a la perfección de la tarde—, tengo mucha hambre!

Cuando se ausentaba la madre de Brittany, el ama de llaves se encargaba de atender la casa. Por supuesto, era menos criticona que Hilary Harvey.

No dejaba de asombrarle, sin embargo, la facilidad con que había persuadido a su madre de dejarlo pasar la noche en casa de Brittany.

Al ver a Brittany llegar acompañada de Kurt, la señora Lear, ama de llaves, suspiró aliviada.

—Se trata de mi hija —fue al grano—. Hace unas horas me habló mi yerno para decirme que Gayle acababa de dar a luz, y Jonathan deseaba quedarse con ella en el hospital. Yo no podría dejar a la señorita Brittany sola, pero si usted se va a quedar.

—Vaya usted con confianza —se adelantó Kurt—. No se preocupe por nosotros y acompañe a su hija.

Cuando se marchó la señora Lear, Kurt se apresuró a preparar una tortilla de huevo, mientras que Brittany lo observaba con curiosidad.

—¡Caray! —exclamó admirada de la habilidad de Kurt—, ¡yo no hubiera podido ni descascarar el huevo!

—Tendrás que buscar un marido rico. —le advirtió Kurt—, ¿o acaso no te ha dicho tu madre que la mejor forma de conquistar a un hombre es a través del estómago?

—Mi madre cree que la mejor forma de conquistar a un hombre es comprándolo —le replicó Brittany con cinismo y obligó a Kurt a guardar silencio. Si bien corrían rumores en el pueblo acerca de la madre de Brittany, para Kurt fueron siempre simples chismes. Por lo tanto, ¿a qué se refería Brittany? ¿Era su madre infiel a su padre? En realidad, nadie salvo Brittany mencionaba al señor Harvey; era Hilary Harvey quien gobernaba la situación. Alguna vez Kurt le oyó decir a Brittany que su madre había heredado una cuantiosa suma de dinero de sus padres, misma que fue invertida en varios negocios en los Estados Unidos, donde habían vivido los abuelos de Brittany. Pero, ¿y el padre de Brittany? ¿A qué se dedicaba? La joven dijo en alguna ocasión que "trabajaba en el extranjero", y conociendo lo sensible que solía ser en lo referente a sus progenitores, Kurt prefirió reservarse sus dudas al respecto; sin embargo, se inclinaba a menospreciarlo un poco. Quizá le reprochaba el no darse cuenta de lo mucho que Brittany lo necesitaba.

Esta última reflexión se apoderó de su mente mientras se disponía a dormir en la habitación contigua a la de Brittany. Algo que había notado en sus anteriores visitas, era que Brittany padecía horribles pesadillas, en las que con frecuencia se le escuchaba llamar a gritos a su padre. Pero no recordaba nada por las mañanas o al menos no daba señas de ello.

Kurt se preguntó qué sería peor, deslizándose entre las finísimas sábanas de algodón, tener a un padre al que rara vez se veía o no tenerlo, como era su propio caso.

Se vio sumido en un ligero sueño del cual despertó sobresaltado, intentando agudizar el oído en el pesado silencio, sin llegar a saber qué era lo que había escuchado.

La sequedad de la garganta lo movió a bajar a la cocina en busca de algo fresco para beber. Conocía la casa lo suficiente como para no encender las luces. Halló la puerta de la cocina entreabierta y la empujó, retrocediendo en cuanto sus desnudos pies tocaron los fríos mosaicos. Estaba a punto de abrir el grifo de agua cuando se percató de que no estaba solo. Se volvió preso del pánico en el preciso momento que unos fuertes dedos lo detuvieron por los brazos, y sintió una cálida respiración masculina rozándole el rostro, al mismo tiempo que una voz preguntó:

—¿Brittany?

—Ella está dormida —tartamudeó Kurt—. Yo soy su amigo, Kurt.

—¡Por supuesto! —continuó la voz—. Te menciona en algunas de sus últimas cartas —dijo soltándolo. Kurt en medio de la penumbra vio una figura moverse en busca del interruptor.

El joven parpadeó cuando la luz se encendió, olvidando de momento que vestía su pijama, que tenía un año con él y por lo tanto se ajustaba a su cuerpo. Cuando Kurt por fin se acostumbró a la luz, casi desfallece al ver la notable masculinidad del hombre que tenía delante. En contra de su voluntad, dirigió de nuevo la mirada hacia el rostro, recorriéndolo con sorpresa consciente de su peligrosa atracción.

—¿Quién… quién es usted? —preguntó por fin, vacilante, esforzándose por recobrar el aliento y la responsabilidad que la señora Lear había depositado en él. Aunque remota, la posibilidad de que aquel hombre pudiera ser algún indeseable conocido, a quien la madre de Brittany sin duda desaprobaría, no podía pasarse por alto. Un vistazo había sido suficiente para convencerlo de que este hombre, quienquiera que fuera, no resultaría una buena compañía para una jovencita de catorce años. Se notaban en él todos los signos de la experiencia y el cinismo, que aun el propio Kurt reconocía como una mezcla letal.

—¿En dónde está la señora Lear? —inquirió él con calma, haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta de Kurt, indiferencia que molestó al chico; él exhaló el humo del cigarrillo y sus ojos se ensombrecieron—. No me digas que Hilary ha dejado a Britt en un lugar como éste, en la compañía de un chiquillo.

—La señora Lear tuvo que salir intempestivamente —contestó apresurado, deseoso de proteger al ama de llaves—. ¿Cómo entró usted? Las puertas estaban cerradas, yo mismo revisé todo.

—¡Y ahora me miras como si fuese Lucifer en persona! —se burló él—. Siento mucho defraudarte. No es para tanto, usé esto —le mostró las llaves, hizo una mueca y levantó los hombros—. ¡Estoy cansado! Los vuelos trasatlánticos son una tortura disimulada. ¿No habrá leche en el refrigerador? —y cuando Kurt asintió con la cabeza, él se dejó caer en una silla, con las piernas estiradas, la cabeza hacia atrás y las manos entrelazadas al frente—. Sé buen chico y sírveme un vaso —sugirió con suavidad, sin moverse.

Como empujado por una fuerza extraña, Kurt hizo lo que él le ordenó, y colocó el vaso lleno sobre la mesa.

—Está bien, no muerdo —dijo él con cinismo haciéndolo casi brincar y, asustado él empujó el vaso hacia el extraño, al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba, ¿cómo habría hecho para saber que él estaba nervioso, siendo que tenía los ojos cerrados? —¿Cómo está Britt? —preguntó él después de haber bebido el contenido del vaso—. Estoy seguro de que últimamente debe haberla pasado mal, ¡pobre chiquilla! Hillary no es un modelo de madre, ¿no dices nada? Tienes tacto, pero es innecesario. Hilary misma se ha hecho propaganda en cuanto que la maternidad no es uno de sus fuertes. ¿Por qué me miras así? —lo miró directo a los ojos.

—Te prepararé algo de comer —dijo Kurt preso del nerviosismo—. Debes tener hambre; los viajes siempre me dan hambre —balbuceó sin sentido, aunque no hacía nada para evitarlo, mientras sus ojos buscaban con frecuencia los de él y corría de un lado a otro por la cocina.

—Muy bien, entiendo por qué no quieres criticar a la madre de Britt, pero hay algo más que eso, ¿no es así? —continuó él indiscreto, y extendió un brazo para tomar el cartón con huevos que Kurt tenía en las manos. Las manos de él eran cálidas y firmes, sus dedos delgados, las uñas limpias y bien cortadas. Kurt las observaba con fascinación; se sentía extraño en la medida que imaginaba aquellos dedos contra su piel, acariciándolo… Se estremeció e intentó apartarse, espantado por el inesperado giro que tomaban sus pensamientos—. ¿Qué te pasa? —inquirió él con sarcasmo—. ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?

—Brittany tiene dos padres —replicó Kurt imprudente, echando con destreza los huevos en una sartén—. Una madre y un padre —enfatizó.

—¿Y? —enarcó una de las cejas, y entrecerró los ojos concentrándose en el rostro de Kurt, que súbitamente se tornó inflexible.

—Y… —por Dios, ¿qué era lo que la hacía sentirse así, tan torpe e incómodo, extraviado en un juego de palabras frente a un hombre que lo intimidaba?—, Y ella extraña a su padre —dijo Kurt al fin en tono seco—. Lo extraña y lo ama, y aunque él debe saber lo que su madre le está haciendo a ella, no parece hacer ningún esfuerzo por evitarlo.

—Adelante, continúa —Kurt había robado su atención a tal punto que aquellos ojos permanecían fijos en su rostro, motivo por el cual perdió el valor. Tragó saliva, deseando nunca haber dicho nada —Estabas diciendo que Britt extraña a su… —se detuvo y luego agregó con suavidad—,…padre. Tienes un rostro muy revelador, Kurt, que me indica que no apruebas del todo al padre de Britt.

—Ella lo necesita —expresó Kurt tranquilo—, pero él nunca está aquí. Permite que su madre la atemorice y la hiera. ¡Oh, no creo que él pudiera evitarlo! —agregó de prisa—. Ni que sea fácil para un hombrecillo el enfrentarse a alguien como la señora… —su voz se desvaneció y Kurt se contuvo justo cuando iba a pronunciar aquel nombre, preguntándose por qué se dejaría arrastrar a una conversación como ésta.

—¿Es así como Britt describe a su padre? —preguntó él en un tono raro—. ¿Débil e indiferente?

Una vez más el rubor traicionaba al chico.

—Britt adora a su padre —murmuró Kurt—. Lo mejor será que vaya a donde ella. ¿Qué le digo? —agregó recordando la llave que él le había mostrado.

Él sonrió con sarcasmo y se levantó.

—Lo siento, he olvidado las formalidades, ¿no crees? Ni siquiera me presenté. Blaine Anderson —dijo, atento a la impresión que causó al chico—. Está bien —añadió—. Soy el débil e indiferente padre, o mejor dicho, padrastro de Brittany. ¿No se te había ocurrido, al sacar todas esas precipitadas conclusiones, que los padrastros tenemos una tarea muy dura en lo que se refiere a lidiar con niños que no son legalmente nuestros?

¡El padrastro, era el padrastro de Brittany! Una avalancha de emociones encontradas se apoderó de él, y lo desilusionó el pensar que aquel hombre podía ser en realidad el marido de la madre de Brittany. Todo se combinaba con la mortificación que le causaba haberle dado su opinión acerca de él en su propia cara.

—No te preocupes —por primera vez Kurt vio en su expresión la ternura que sin duda atraía tanto a Brittany. Pero, ¿por qué nunca le dijo a él que tenía un padrastro? ¿Hubiera sido necesario que él mismo le hiciera tales preguntas? Hizo una mueca, recordando la vulnerabilidad propia de Britt.

—No, no vayas a despertar a Britt —lo detuvo Blaine—. Estoy medio muerto después del viaje y todo lo que quiero, en realidad, es descansar algunas horas. Vamos.

Esperó a que Kurt se adelantara, pero al pasar de la cocina a la siguiente habitación, Kurt tropezó y él lo tomó rápido por la cintura. Kurt sintió el roce de sus dedos en el talle, y su corazón empezó a latir apresurado, dejando la probable disculpa en el aire, al tiempo que Blaine Anderson apagaba la luz y se apartaba de Kurt. Como Kurt se ladeó, los dedos de él rozaron sin querer su pecho cerca de un pezón y el muchacho se estremeció sin comprender el porqué de su violenta reacción.

Se trataba del padrastro de Britt, se recordó Kurt, de alguna manera repudiando la momentánea reacción de su cuerpo.

Subieron por la escalera y al llegar al descanso Blaine se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban los cuartos que la señora Harvey solía ocupar durante su estancia en la casa. Kurt antes de quedarse dormido de nuevo, tuvo que caminar un buen rato de un lado a otro de su habitación.

En los días que siguieron pudo conocer mejor a Blaine, Kurt fue poco a poco descubriendo que más allá del cinismo y sensualidad que tanto lo impresionaron en su primer encuentro, en realidad Blaine también era dueño de la ternura que Kurt había adivinado a partir de las descripciones de Brittany. Además, aprendió algo acerca de sí, algo por lo que mucho hubiera dado con tal de no aprenderlo, y que lo mantuvo despierto por las noches e incapaz de concentrarse en sus tareas durante el día; se sentía atraído por el padrastro de Britt. Las locuras y caídas propias del adolescente, no habían aún abanado a Kurt, por lo que aquella pasión que Blaine despertó en él surgió de una manera brusca y atemorizante, tanto para su fortaleza como para su propia sensualidad, Con gran frecuencia se encontró soñando despierto lo que sentiría al ser tomado en sus brazos, besado por aquellos labios, "torturado" por la pasión del que suponía era el más experimentado de los amantes, Tales desvaríos lo atormentaban hasta el punto de sentirse afectado y sin poder articular palabra en presencia de él. En cuanto a Britt, inmersa en el placer de acaparar las atenciones de Blaine, parecía no percatarse de la reacción de su amigo, que por su parte temía el regreso de la madre de Brittany.

Rara vez escuchaba que Britt o Blaine la mencionaran y Kurt llegó a sospechar que el matrimonio no había sido un éxito. ¿Por qué se habrá casado Blaine con Hilary? Kurt se preguntaba con frecuencia. Él era más joven que Hilary, un hombre atractivo que rayaba en los treinta años, dueño de un exitoso negocio que en apariencia había heredado de un tío. Kurt se negaba a aceptar que Blaine amara a Hilary. Entonces, ¿por qué se casó con ella? Kurt no era tan inocente como sus compañeros de clases solían pensar. En primera instancia, había leído bastante y de ninguna manera se podía considerar ignorante del poder que la riqueza genera, de forma tal que se resistía a la idea de que Blaine pudiera haberse casado por una cuestión de simple conveniencia.

Una tarde que los dos chicos regresaron en bicicleta a la casa de Britt después de las clases, Kurt se encontró por primera vez a solas con Blaine, al recibir Britt una llamada telefónica del otro lado del mundo; era su madre. La propia madre de Kurt había empezado a quejarse acerca del tiempo que aquella pasaba con Britt, recordándole en todo momento los próximos exámenes de la escuela, a lo cual añadía con amargura "que no estaba muy bien que un hombre se casara con una mujer diez años mayor que él, y que no tenía necesidad de preguntarle el por qué".

Su madre parecía haber cobrado aversión a Blaine, cosa que Kurt descubrió la primera vez que él lo llevó a casa, la mañana siguiente a su regreso; cuando lo vio bajarse del auto hizo un gesto de furia.

—¿Qué tal van los estudios? —preguntó él aflojando el nudo de la corbata en un gesto de cansancio. Era junio y había hecho un calor inusitado; de tal manera calentó el sol que la piel de Kurt había adquirido un tono bronceado.

—Muy bien —respondió Kurt sin ganas, más bien abstraído mirándole donde su desabotonada camisa dejaba al descubierto el vello del pecho. De momento Kurt creyó sentir un nudo en la garganta y escalofríos, Blaine frunció el ceño y lo tomó de un brazo.

—¿Frío? —inquirió.

Un gran esfuerzo debió hacer Kurt para apartar la vista de él y negar con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿qué significa esto? —y Kurt se estremeció al tiempo que los ojos de él se fijaban en la piel de su brazo erizada—. ¿Kurt?

Blaine apartó su mano de él; pero sólo para trasladarlo al hombro; Kurt sabía que esta vez le sería fácil a él darse cuenta de su nerviosismo. La confusión y el miedo se reflejaron en sus ojos, que mantenía apartados de él, temiendo que lo descubriera.

—¿Kurt? —insistió.

Esta vez había una rara urgencia en la forma como pronunció su nombre, que lo llenó de nuevas sensaciones, y levantó la vista en el momento que él, maldiciendo, lo soltaba. Britt había entrado repentinamente en el cuarto.

—Era mi mamá —anunció en vano—. Dice que me enviará dinero para mi cumpleaños —hizo una mueca—. ¡Bonito asunto, no le tomará ni dos minutos firmar el cheque y darlo a su secretaria para que lo envíe!

—¿No quería hablar tu mamá con Blaine? —la pregunta de Kurt sorprendió también a Britt.

—Hilary nunca ha tenido demasiado tiempo para charlar con los hombres de su vida —respondió Blaine, arrastrando las palabras, después del extrañado "no" de Britt, y sonriendo un tanto burlón hacia Kurt, añadió—: ¿Impresionado? ¡Qué joven eres, Kurt!

El modo como lo dijo estaba lejos de parecerse a un cumplido, y en su rostro se vio dibujado un dejo de amargura, lo que previno a Kurt de dejar la cosa por la paz. Britt empezó a hablar acerca de su cumpleaños. Quería que Blaine la llevara a comer; los sacara, se enteró Kurt casi desmayándose, mientras que la chiquilla se entusiasmaba con lo que para Kurt era un deseo secreto.

—No tienes ninguna necesidad de invitarme, Britt… Yo… —titubeó Kurt.

—Será un placer para mí escoltarlos a ambos —interrumpió Blaine con calma—. Reservaré una mesa para nosotros. No te niegues. —murmuró con suavidad a Kurt, de alguna manera protegida por el entusiasmo de Britt—. ¿No te das cuenta de lo que siente Brittany por no poder estar su madre aquí ese día? En cambio, te tiene gran estimación, Kurt, y con razón, creo. No la defraudes.

—Irás, ¿verdad? —apoyó Britt el comentario de Blaine.

—Claro que iré —respondió Kurt con voz quebrada, aunque reconocía en lo más profundo de su corazón que estaba jugando con fuego.

Al contarle a su madre acerca de la invitación, ésta no ocultó su desaprobación.

—Una comida en un hotel para una niña de catorce años, ¡qué locura! —así Kurt tuvo que implorarle que lo dejara aceptar la invitación, Y fue su propia madre la que escogió la ropa que debería llevar puesta.

Cuando Kurt le confió a Brittany sus dudas acerca de ir a comer al prestigioso Davenport Arms, que era el hotel más caro de la ciudad, con el infantil atuendo que su madre le escogió, Britt lo llevó de inmediato a un centro comercial.

—Escoge lo que gustes; estoy segura de que encontrarás algo que te quede bien —comenzó a buscar algunas prendas de ropa, haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de Kurt—. Mira, ponte esto

El traje era parecido a algunos que Kurt había visto en los escaparates de las tiendas de Hillingdon. La tela era fina, muy suave al tacto. Al sostener Kurt el traje contra su cuerpo, supo como por instinto que aquel debió haber sido hecho justo para él. Más tarde se avergonzó un poco de no haberse negado a probárselo y tal como Britt había comentado, le sentaba de maravilla, por lo cual Britt se alegró.

Kurt hizo el intento de protestar, pero Britt ni siquiera lo escuchó y se dirigió a cancelarlo.

El día de la comida del cumpleaños de Brittany, Kurt se vistió sin entusiasmo. Para su sorpresa, no había hecho ningún comentario acerca del traje que Britt le había comprado. Como el cumpleaños cayó en sábado, y, por supuesto, no había clases, Kurt tenía todo el día para arreglarse. Después de ponerse el traje, se miró al espejo e hizo un gesto; volvió a estudiarse frente al espejo y pensó que con la chaqueta lucía perfectamente.

Terminaba de arreglarse cuando escuchó llegar el coche de Blaine.

Britt iba sentada atrás, y cuando Kurt se acercó Blaine salió del auto y le abrió la puerta de adelante.

—¡Siéntate enfrente con Blaine! —insistió Britt—. ¿No lo ves maravilloso? —le preguntó a su padrastro—. Ese traje te va bien.

Kurt se alegró de que la caída de la tarde encubriera sus sonrojadas mejillas. ¿Era su imaginación o acaso los ojos de Blaine se habían detenido a propósito en la firme curva de su trasero?

Escasos diez minutos se hacían en coche hasta el hotel. El estacionamiento estaba lleno y un portero uniformado se acercó, sonriente, al reconocer a Blaine.

Fueron conducidos hacia uno de los ventanales del apartado restaurante. Abajo corría el río, sus riberas iluminadas con luces multicolores. Una barca rehabilitada se hallaba amarrada en el embarcadero del hotel.

—¡Qué fantástica vida! —exclamó Britt soñadora—. ¡Siempre en movimiento, nuevos rostros, lugares nuevos!

—¿Qué opinas, Kurt? —preguntó Blaine—, ¿Anhelas una vida distinta, agitada?

—Me gustaría recorrer algo de mundo —confesó Kurt en tono pausado—, pero la gente es la misma en todos lados; los problemas no desaparecen con el solo hecho de cambiar de escenario.

—Cierto, además es una observación maravillosa si se tiene en cuenta tu edad. ¿Cómo consideras tú los problemas de la vida, en general? —inquirió Blaine un poco burlón.

La mofa implícita en su tono de voz terminó de irritar los, de por sí, exaltados, nervios de Kurt. Quizá su susceptibilidad era exagerada, pero le parecía que Blaine se estaba refiriendo con frecuencia a su edad o a la falta de ella, para ser más precisos. Y siempre ese mismo tono de ironía.

—No siempre es necesario experimentar algo en carne propia, para saber de ello —replicó Kurt, molesto—. Todavía existe la imaginación.

—Nada que haya valido la pena experimentarse, podrá ser aprendido de segunda mano —le contestó Blaine en tono suave y algo en su voz provocó que Kurt se ruborizara, dándose cuenta de que con Blaine se encontraba totalmente fuera de sí y que sería tonto, por otro lado, tratarlo como si fuera de su propia edad.

Para complacer a Britt, Kurt ordenó también una carne estilo Diane, seguida por un postre de chocolate, aunque notó que Blaine rehusaba el dulce en favor de una rebanada de pastel Stilton y algunos bizcochos. En honor de la festejada, habían ordenado una botella de vino seco, el cual Britt apenas probó en medio de gestos.

Blaine rió y Kurt optó por terminar el suyo, a pesar de que compartía con Britt el rechazo por el vino.

Hacía calor en el restaurante y mientras esperaban que sirvieran el café, Kurt se quitó la chaqueta con cautela, consciente de que sus mejillas no dejaban ni por un momento de traicionarlo, una confusa mezcla del desacostumbrado "golpe" del vino y el estado de tensión en que se encontraba. Blaine estaba comentando algo con Britt, cuando Kurt se enderezó para colocar la prenda en el respaldo de la silla; se dio cuenta de que él lo recorría con la mirada y su corazón latió desenfrenado, llegando al colmo de su turbación. Anheló por un momento la protección de la chaqueta que acababa de quitarse, pero su mortificación era tan grande que no hizo sino permanecer como una estatua en su asiento, deseoso de que todo aquello acabara de una vez por todas. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta. ¿Qué pensaría Blaine de él? No acertaba a entender lo que había sucedido, pero aun en el rigor de su falta de experiencia percibía con toda claridad la violenta sensación de fuego en la boca de su estómago, una corriente de deseo desatada en su interior.

Sus manos empezaron a temblar. Es tan sólo un deslumbramiento de escolar; sin embargo, nada había de inocente en el ansia que experimentaba de sentir las firmes manos de él deslizándose por su cuerpo como lo hacía en ese momento la mirada de Blaine.

—Kurt —entonces se dio cuenta de que Britt debió haberle hecho una pregunta, y se vio obligado a sonreír—. ¿Te sientes bien? Te noto pálido. Decía que estoy preparada para irnos, a menos que tú quieras más café.

Moviendo la cabeza, Kurt se quedó a propósito un poco rezagado mientras salían del restaurante, con la esperanza de que Britt viajara al lado de Blaine de regreso a casa.

Pero la suerte no estaba con él. Mientras Blaine abría la puerta, Britt dijo soñolienta:

—Yo viajaré en el asiento de atrás. Me recostaré y lo más probable es que llegue dormida a casa.

La noche estaba fresca, y Kurt se estremeció al acomodarse dentro del auto.

—¿Frío? Pronto estará funcionando la calefacción —y no se hizo ningún otro comentario hasta que el coche se detuvo frente a la casa de Kurt.

En su prisa por bajar no hallaba la manera de abrir la puerta y tuvo que reprimir un grito de sobresalto al sentir a Blaine cruzarse por encima de él, sintiendo su respiración en una de sus mejillas en el momento de abrirle la puerta. Kurt dio las gracias sin atreverse a levantar la mirada y al volverse para desear a Britt buenas noches, sintió sobre su brazo la firme presión de la mano de él.

—Ya está dormida —expresó Blaine con tranquilidad.

Kurt empezó a temblar. Trató de zafarse, abriendo los ojos como asustado al oír a Blaine murmurarle algo, mientras lo abrazaba sus labios rozaron los de él, ligeramente resecos.

—He deseado hacer esto desde que te conocí —debes moverte, le aconsejaba el sentido común, sin embargo, el instinto le urgía a permanecer donde estaba, experimentando las sensaciones que provocaba aquella mano que se curvaba en sus costillas—. Britt tenía razón —los ojos de Blaine brillaban a pesar de la oscuridad—. Este traje te sienta bien. Me gusta —dijo mientras acariciaba el torso de Kurt por encima de la delgada tela de la camisa y con el pulgar jugaba con las puntas sonrosadas para entonces endurecidas de sus pezones.

Kurt se sintió preso del deseo cuando el atractivo hombre se inclinó sobre él.

—¡Por Dios, debo estar loco! Todavía eres un chiquillo.

—No, no lo soy —demasiado tarde para pretenderlo, pues aquella noche Kurt había cruzado, sin darse cuenta, el umbral entre la adolescencia y el ser hombre; sabía por una especie de instinto que lo que Blaine le inspiraba había dejado de ser fascinación de adolescente—. Te amo, Blaine —se escuchó decir sin más—, te quiero… yo…

—No sabes lo que dices —gruñó él, perdiéndose la voz mientras le besaba el cuello. Kurt comprendió que debía rechazarlo, pero aceptaba sin reparos las caricias de él. En el asiento de atrás Britt se movió y Blaine se apartó enseguida. Respiraba con dificultad y en sus ojos se reflejaba la inquietud; ninguna duda tenía Kurt de que Blaine lo deseaba—. Kurt, no debemos —susurró con énfasis—. No puede ser. Si fueras mayor, tuvieras al menos alguna experiencia o si yo fuese menos… —y movió la cabeza mientras Kurt lo miraba—. Me niego a hacerte eso, tomando en cuenta lo mucho que te quiero. No sería justo.

—¿Quieres decirme tú qué es lo justo? —le condenó Kurt, olvidando por un momento las barreras entre ambos; que él estuviera casado y que hubiese entre ellos una considerable diferencia de edades —¿Acaso llamas justo a hacerme sentir así para después apartarme?

Sonrió Blaine con un dejo de burla.

—¡Oh, Kurt no me tientes! Es por tu bien que hago esto. ¿Tienes acaso una ligera idea de lo que provocas en mí? Te quiero en el sentido amplio de la palabra. ¡Soy un hombre, Kurt, no un niño, y hace mucho inicié los juegos de los que tú no tienes todavía idea alguna!

En el asiento de atrás Britt se movió. Lastimado por la mortificación y la pena, Kurt retiró el brazo de él y se apresuró a salir del coche con los ojos cuajados de lágrimas.

En la mañana no acertaba a comprender lo que había ocurrido. En la cama permaneció acurrucado, lamentándose de su ridícula posición. Debió ser culpa del vino, no se le ocurría otra forma de explicar su conducta. La verdad es que le había demostrado lo que sentía por él, además de decírselo.

En un día común y corriente hubiera pasado parte del domingo con Britt, pero se sentía incapaz de enfrentarse a Blaine. Dijo a su madre, cuando terminó de almorzar, que tenía pensado dar un paseo y que estaría fuera de casa la mayor parte del día. Ninguna objeción le puso ya que al chico desde antes de tener amistad con Britt, le gustaba caminar.

Congratulándose por haber evitado posteriores complicaciones, Kurt se puso un chaleco de algodón que hacía juego con sus pantalones vaqueros y enseguida abrió la puerta del frente. Era probable que Brittany extrañara su presencia, lo sabía, pero en todo caso podría buscar alguna excusa. ¿Y si el destino fuera tan cruel y se llevara a Blaine de pronto y no volviera a verlo?

Tan absorto iba en sus pensamientos, que al principio no se percató de la presencia de un Porsche escarlata siguiéndolo. Cuando el auto lo igualó Kurt lo reconoció al igual que a su conductor. Casi tropezando, Kurt miró con ansia hacia atrás, aunque era demasiado tarde. Blaine había salido del auto y avanzaba con toda intención hacia él, mientras que hacía una mueca.

—Con correr no vas a lograr nada. —dijo, agarrándolo del brazo— Tú y yo tenemos que hablar. Te estuve esperando hasta que saliste de tu casa, sospechaba que preferirías huir a luchar.

—No tenemos de qué hablar —susurró Kurt, evitando levantar la vista y encontrarse con la de él— Por favor, déjame; me haces daño.

—Podría hacerte daño si así lo quisiera. No me obligues ahora que preciso hablar contigo —le advirtió con brusquedad, maldiciendo en silencio, al mismo tiempo que lo obligaba a entrar en el auto sin miramientos—. Kurt —a través de la cortina de lágrimas vio la mano de Blaine cruzando hasta enredarse entre sus cabellos. Kurt a su vez hubiera deseado hacer lo mismo—. Kurt, no hay ninguna necesidad de sentirse mal por lo de anoche… o pensar no verme otra vez… no lo niegues —expresó él interrumpiendo las protestas de Kurt—. Yo he pasado por eso, hace mucho tiempo, quizá a tu misma edad, y aún lo llevo en mi memoria. Habrá otros amores, más hombres —murmuró él—, y créeme que lo siento mucho.

—¿Y lo que siento por ti? —Kurt buscó el picaporte apartando con violencia la vista de él.

Blaine puso el seguro antes que la puerta se abriera y de inmediato tomó su muñeca, con ternura, atrayéndolo hacia sí,

—Kurt, ¿qué es lo que esperas de mí, de nosotros? —inquirió molesto—. No puedes ser tan inocente para no ver lo mucho que te quiero, lo que he tenido que luchar, por tu bien, en contra de mí mismo. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo permita lo que tan natural parece ser? La primera experiencia sexual es hasta cierto punto determinante, en tu vida y creo que la tuya no debiera ser con un hombre que no es libre.

—¿De hacerme el amor? —se adelantó Kurt—. No te preocupes, que nada sucederá. No me importa siquiera no volver a verte —le anunció—. ¡Te odio!

Esta vez Blaine no intentó detenerlo. Kurt bajó del auto y caminó algunas cuadras, antes de encontrar la calma necesaria para comprender que sus tonterías se originaban en el resentimiento más que en el odio auténtico. ¿Cómo podía Kurt odiarlo si lo amaba?

Estaba a punto de anochecer cuando regresó a casa, exhausto, aunque no tanto como para olvidar por un solo momento a Blaine, cuyo nombre repitió hasta que el sueño lo venció.

A la hora del almuerzo del siguiente día, Britt estaba triste.

—Blaine se fue para América —le informó desconsolada—. Partió ayer, de repente.

Se le desplomó el corazón a Kurt. ¿De veras se habría ido por necesidad o se trataba de una excusa forzosa? Lógicamente, Kurt lo sabía, había que estarle agradecido y reconocer que actuaba sencillamente como debía; fue imposible, sin embargo, sentirse menos abatido y lastimado que si él se hubiera ido sin decirle adiós.

Pasó un mes, luego dos. Kurt había supuesto que sus sentimientos se desvanecerían a medida que la idea de la ausencia de Blaine fuera madurando en él, aunque, para su mal, parecía florecer antes de marchitarse. Bastaba que Britt pronunciara su nombre para que su corazón latiera desenfrenado; ver a cualquier hombre de cabello con rizos oscuros lo hacía estremecer.

Una bochornosa tarde de agosto, en que empezaba a aburrirse de sí mismo, Kurt salió rumbo a la casa de Britt. Supuestamente, la madre de Britt debía volver a fines de mes, pasando algunas semanas en Hillingdon antes de regresar a Nueva York. ¿Habría venido también Blaine?, se preguntó en silencio.

Hacía demasiado calor y como iba en bicicleta cuando llegó a su destino se sentía exhausto. El cielo gris presagiaba una tormenta y Kurt se estremeció a pesar del bochorno, ya que desde niño había cobrado pánico por las tormentas.

Al bajarse de la bicicleta empezaron los truenos y relámpagos. Dejó el aparato espantado y echó a correr hacia la casa; a pesar de ello cuando llegó a la puerta trasera estaba empapado. Nervioso movió el picaporte y la puerta de la cocina se abrió de inmediato. No había señales de Britt en la cocina.

La llamó varias veces tratando de no asustarse más con la tormenta.

Diez minutos sin escuchar otro ruido distinto al de los truenos lo convencieron de que no había nadie en casa. Con frecuencia Britt dejaba abierta la puerta de atrás a propósito, debido al temor de perder las llaves y quedarse afuera. Kurt supuso que su amiga habría ido hasta Hillingdon, por algunos libros a la biblioteca o de compras.

Kurt encendió el radio tratando de distraerse, sólo que la interferencia era enorme y abandonó la idea. De pronto, un rayo cruzó el cielo y partió un roble de la parte trasera de la casa. Un corto, pero fuerte grito salió de los labios de Kurt. Ni idea de abandonar la casa, sobre todo porque la tormenta era cada vez peor, horrorizado se paró en medio de la cocina, ojos y oídos atentos por si aminoraba el temporal.

Estaba tan concentrado en el desarrollo de la tormenta que no oyó nada hasta que de pronto la puerta de la cocina chirrió. Al volverse, sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa y se puso tenso.

Ahí estaba Blaine, con un traje formal y un cartapacio en la mano. Kurt notó cierto cansancio en su expresión y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el estruendo de otro rayo retumbó con tal fuerza que parecía haber caído encima de ellos. Soltó un grito e instintivamente buscó la protección de aquel hombre.

—Kurt, ¡por favor! —exclamó él al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba sin poder evitarlo, ya que la fuerza con que Kurt se arrojó hacia él lo hizo tambalear.

—¡No digas nada! —interrumpió Kurt tapándose las orejas para no oír más el ruido de los truenos que lo atemorizaba.

—¡Cálmate! No hay nada qué temer. —suavizó Blaine— ¿Estás consciente de tus actos?

Kurt asintió con la cabeza.

—Vine a ver a Britt, pero parece que no está —se estremeció debido a que cayó otro rayo.

—¡Estás empapado! —exclamó Blaine—. Déjame traerte una toalla —hizo un movimiento para alejarse, pero Kurt se aferró desesperado a sus hombros, suplicándole con la mirada que no lo abandonara—. Todo está bien —trató de calmarlo—. Espera un poco, regresaré enseguida —se zafó y fue al vestíbulo.

Un nuevo trueno provocó en Kurt otro estremecimiento, de manera que se enterró las uñas en las palmas de las manos. "No tardará", se dijo. "Pensará que soy un tonto. Debo tratar de controlarme". Y empezaba a alegrarse de su propio dominio cuando otro estruendo pareció sacudir la casa y un rayo de luz zigzagueante alumbró a través de la ventana. Perdió todo control y lanzando un grito abrió la puerta, salió y se precipitó hacia la escalera, por la que subió aprisa; por una extraña razón fue al cuarto que, él sabía, era el de Blaine. Empujó la puerta sin detenerse, sin tomar en cuenta el parecer de Blaine ni el hecho de que en ese momento él estuviera saliendo del baño con una toalla amarrada a la cintura. No se detuvo sino hasta que él lo tomó por los brazos, haciéndolo ruborizar.

—Kurt, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? —se perdieron sus palabras mientras Kurt se hundía en sus brazos, temblando de pánico.

Y presintiendo él que las palabras por sí mismas no tendrían poder para calmarlo, la condujo cerca de la ventana.

—Mira —dijo tranquilo—, ya casi pasa la tormenta. Poco a poco se va alejando y no habrá nada que temer.

El dulce tono de su voz tuvo un efecto calmante en el muchacho. Su temor fue disminuyendo a medida que Kurt se contagiaba de la calidez de los fuertes muslos y de la suavidad de su piel.

—Kurt —por el tono de la voz, el chico supo que no tardaría en echarlo del cuarto, cosa que le dolía. Deseaba acariciarlo y ser correspondido—. Kurt —el control de su voz le pedía cordura, lo que Kurt ignoró.

—No me desprecies, Blaine —le suplicó—. Por favor… he estado pensando acerca… de lo que dijiste antes de partir y —observaba el vello rizado de su pecho y una sensación de debilidad se apoderó de él.

—Y —lo apresuró—, me parece que la última vez que nos vimos dijiste que me odiabas. Si lo único que quieres es repetir eso, no te molestes en hacerlo.

Observándolo detenidamente, Kurt tuvo que reconocer que Blaine habla cambiado en los dos últimos meses. Le pareció más delgado y la expresión de su mirada inexplicable.

—Yo no podría odiarte, Blaine —confesó él aspirando profundo—. Te amo y aun cuando… tú… no me correspondas —iba a decir algo más pero no pudo pronunciar palabra—. Y… deseo que seas mi primer amante. Yo…

No tuvo que decir más. Blaine lo abrazó con fuerza y le llenó de besos apasionados el cuello.

—No sabes lo que dices —musitó él—. Nada ha cambiado… nada —añadió—. Yo todavía te quiero y esto es como una espina que llevo clavada; supongo que debo estar loco. No permitas que pase, Kurt —le advirtió—. ¡Por Dios no lo permitas! Ahora te lo pido, más adelante no habrá forma de…

—Es que yo quiero que suceda. Ámame, Blaine.

Las horas que siguieron fueron algo que en su vida jamás olvidaría; horas de gran deleite, en las cuales experimentó sensaciones desconocidas que ignoraba existieran.

Blaine, por su parte, había sabido ser un amante considerado, correspondiendo de tal forma a la pasión de Kurt que se había propiciado el encuentro de sus almas, despertando en él el deseo. Fue entonces cuando Blaine le dijo que lo amaba, aunque se arrepentía de lo ocurrido. Kurt sonreía fascinado. Experimentó remordimiento seis semanas después porque supo que estaba embarazado. Entonces acudió a Blaine en busca de ayuda y consuelo. Sólo que él ya no estaba y Hilary se rió en su cara; le dijo con crueldad que él había sido sólo uno más de sus aventuras y que Blaine también había reído de ello.

Kurt se fue sin decirle la verdad a Hilary. Más adelante, por medio de Britt se enteró de que Blaine había volado a Nueva York varios días antes que Hilary tuviera que hacerlo para Hillingdon. Se encontraron en Nueva York, pero no regresaron juntos. Y Kurt sabía el porqué, puesto que Hilary se lo había dicho.

—¿Es que no entiendes, tontito? —le había dicho mofándose —, obtuvo de ti lo que buscaba. No te quiere querido, además, algún día se tenía que cansar de ti, pues no pretendía otra cosa que divertirse un poco contigo. ¡Pobrecito! —agregó—. ¿Es que pudiste pensar por un momento que a él realmente le importabas? Querido, si yo no lo hubiera descuidado tanto, estoy segura de que ni siquiera se habría dado cuenta de ti. ¡Pero es increíble! Un chico inexperta como tú qué podría ofrecerle a un hombre como Blaine, que gusta de los verdaderos goces de esta vida y por lo tanto, de los que pueden proporcionárselos.

Recordó Kurt lo que había padecido a su regreso a casa, humillado hasta el cansancio. Esa noche su madre lo obligó a confesar todo; nunca su vida fue la misma desde entonces. La tarde que Blaine lo hizo suyo, Kurt había podido entrever su propia grandeza, pero ahora sabía que todo era un sueño. Finalmente, donde maduró fue en la sala de su casa, cuando su madre le ordenó que diera en adopción al fruto ilegítimo de su insensatez, y que Kurt se negó a obedecer.

* * *

_Con este capítulo me imagino que se aclararon algunas dudas ;) fue un viaje al pasado..._

_Es todo por hoy :) mañana es viernes, yaaay_

_Hasta mañana!_

_**Elbereth3**__: Lo del capítulo 5 es una pequeña cosita, no hay para qué darle tanta importancia, solo que está involucrada Lizzie, por eso odié un poquito a Blaine jajaja pero poquiiiiiiiiiito ahah _

_Blaine no se hace el tonto, quizás si lo es un poco jajaj_


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Al escuchar pasos acercándose a la habitación, Kurt recordó que no estaba solo y haciendo a un lado sus pensamientos se estremeció al ver que la puerta se abría.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —le preguntó Brittany en tono amable. Kurt asintió con la cabeza y Britt comentó—: Sin embargo te veo pálido. ¡Ah, Lizzie es un amor! —añadió sonriendo—. Deberías verla jugando con Simon, es tan tierna. ¡Y Harry, otro encanto!

—Mi niño es muy sensible —dijo Kurt—. Demasiado, quizá; al menos a veces lo parece.

—Te parecerá fuera de lugar mi pregunta —se aventuró Britt—, pero, ¿crees que necesite de su otro padre?

—¿Una figura en quién reflejarse? —gruñó Kurt—. A pesar de lo que los sicólogos se empeñan en hacernos creer, yo sigo pensando que la seguridad que puede brindar una persona, es mejor que la de dos que no lograran ponerse de acuerdo.

—Estoy de acuerdo —lo apoyó Britt —; y me alegro de que sigas siendo el romántica de siempre. Me hubiera desilusionado oírte decir algún día que te casaste con el primero que pasó frente a tu ventana, tan sólo para darles a los niños un "padre". Lo cual me recuerda que subí para decirte que la señora Barnes acaba de prepararles el té.

—Iré por ellos —murmuró Kurt al tiempo que seguía a su amiga rumbo a la cocina.

—Kurt —se detuvo Brittany y se volvió para mirar a su amigo—, ¿te parece que Blaine ha cambiado mucho? —preguntó vacilante—. Santana dice que imagino cosas, pero yo digo que tiene algo diferente.

—Hacía tanto que no lo veía, que necesariamente tenía que encontrarlo distinto —contestó Kurt cortante.

—No volvió a casarse después de lo de mamá, tú sabes; además, recuerdo haberla oído advertirle, durante una travesía que hicimos, que nunca le daría el divorcio; que no le concedería la libertad para que se casara con otra persona, que ni lo pensara.

—Y cambió de opinión cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía alternativa —dijo Kurt con sarcasmo y de inmediato se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

—¡Kurt! —Brittany se mostró impresionada y presa de la desilusión, agregó—: Sé que muchas personas han pensado que Blaine desposó a mi madre por dinero, pero nunca supuse que fueras uno de ellos —se tomó reflexiva—. Claro que siempre tuve la impresión de que había algo raro en ese matrimonio. Un buen día mi madre tuvo que ir a los Estados Unidos, cosa de negocios, creo que la muerte de uno de sus socios o algo así, el caso es que regresó casada con Blaine, y la verdad es que… pues… no recuerdo haberlos visto felices alguna vez.

Resultaba natural que Britt buscara la manera de justificar a Blaine.

—Oh, sé bien que no se casaron por amor —siguió diciendo Britt—, pero me resisto a creer que de veras lo hayan hecho pensando únicamente en los negocios.

—¡No, por supuesto! —exclamó Kurt—. Dudo mucho que la pureza haya sido una de las virtudes de él.

Britt torció la boca y abrió la puerta de la cocina. Los tres niños se hallaban sentados a la mesa. Más allá, la señora Barnes, que en todo parecía estar, le sonrió amistosa a Kurt.

—¡Papi, ya me tomé mi té! —se levantó Lizzie orgullosa—, y ayudé a que Simon comiera. Harry ha estado jugando.

—¡No, no es cierto! —se defendió Harry, haciendo lo que para él era un horrible gesto.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es que no has acabado lo tuyo? —Lizzie señalaba los trozos de zanahoria en el plato de Harry.

—¡Porque no tengo hambre! —arguyó el pequeño y Kurt sonrió con ternura.

—No se puede comer su helado si no se acaba las zanahorias, ¿verdad papi? —inquirió Lizzie.

Después de recordarle a Lizzie la vez que, en esa semana, aunque no se había acabado sus germinados nadie le dijo nada por haberse comido un chocolate, no había por qué ahora privar a Harry de su postre tan sólo porque le repugnaban las zanahorias. En ese momento, el perro, Santana y Blaine entraron en la cocina; sin detenerse el animal fue hasta Harry y se echó a su lado con la lengua afuera, de alguna manera esperanzado con la posibilidad de verse favorecido con las zanahorias que Harry había despreciado.

Santana se dirigió a tomar a su hijo, lo que hizo a éste alborotarse, y lo trepó al hombro.

—¡Santana, lo vas a marear! ¿No ves que acaba de comer? —protestó Britt—. ¡Bájalo!

Y así como Harry había acaparado la atención del animal y viceversa, Britt y Santana hacían lo mismo con su hijo. Al otro extremo de la mesa, Lizzie miraba desde su lugar hacia el suelo y luego, coqueta, hacia la alta y esbelta figura de Blaine. Kurt sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—Lizzie —intervino con cautela, aunque muy tarde; Lizzie giró hacia Blaine esbozando una sonrisa simpática y extendió los brazos en actitud de exigencia.

Kurt sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco mientras observaba a su pequeña, tan vulnerable. Nunca, en sus seis años, había visto a Lizzie haciendo el menor gesto de complacencia hacia ningún hombre; deseó Kurt que no hubiera escogido su hija precisamente a Blaine Anderson para hacerlo.

Vio a Blaine caminar hacia adelante y de pronto, frunciendo el ceño, entornar la mirada y volverse dándole la espalda a la niña.

Al ver la expresión de desaliento de su hija, a la que casi se le saltaban las lágrimas, Kurt se le acercó y la tomó para bajarla al suelo; furioso buscaba retar con la mirada a Blaine.

Más tarde, al estar arreglando a los niños para la cama, Britt, quien desde luego había presenciado el incidente, dudaba qué decir.

—No entiendo qué le pasó a Blaine. Suele llevarse bien con los niños.

—Quizá con los que no son míos —replicó Kurt.

—Pues no lo entiendo —repitió Britt—. No se me hace normal en él.

"¡Cómo se ve que no lo conoce!" se dijo Kurt, inflexible. A diferencia de Britt, él no se hacía demasiadas ilusiones con respecto al verdadero carácter de Blaine. Detrás de esa apariencia atractiva y de aquella viril corpulencia, no podía haber más que insensibilidad.

Se cambió para la cena con absoluto desgano. No pasaría de ser una tediosa velada. En cuanto a Britt, ya se había percatado ésta del roce que existía entre sus invitados, y sabía que Kurt no iba a pasar por alto el desaire hecho por Blaine a la niña, a su propia hija. Se peinó con cierta impaciencia, estudió su apariencia en el espejo y aplicó perfume a lo largo del cuello lo mismo que en las muñecas. Casi pierde el equilibrio al encontrarse a Blaine precisamente saliendo de su cuarto, ataviado con un saco de terciopelo de buen corte y pantalones oscuros. Se detuvo para ver a Kurt acercarse y lo recorrió con la mirada.

A lo lejos, Kurt oyó que una puerta se abría y enseguida la voz de Brittany rompió el silencio.

—¡Kurt, estás hermoso! Dime, ¿en dónde conseguiste eso que traes puesto? —y con ello devolvió al ambiente el aire de normalidad. Respirando profundo, Kurt logró dar una respuesta.

—¿Un obsequio? —el tono de Blaine fue despectivo—. Y me imagino que te satisface vender tus servicios por un par de trajes. Querido, en realidad no te sabes valorar.

—¡Blaine! —estaba Britt impresionada, casi consternada— Kurt… yo…

—Olvídalo —se defendió Kurt, esbozando una sonrisa—. Contra lo que Blaine, pudiera pensar, Adam paga mi trabajo —y recalcó a propósito las últimas palabras—, con la más limpia de las monedas. Además, suponiendo que se me antojara tener una aventura con Adam, no lo haría —agregó con calma—. Están los gemelos en quienes debo pensar y sin duda el mejor maestro es el ejemplo.

—Muy noble de tu parte —se entremetió Blaine—. ¡Qué transformado te encuentro! ¿Cuál es tu secreto?

—Blaine —intervino Britt y él le echó un brazo por encima de los hombros; su expresión hacía Kurt era fulminante.

—Pero no te aflijas —aconsejó Blaine—. Es más listo de lo que crees, ¿o tú que dices?

Avergonzado, Kurt hizo lo imposible para hilar alguna frase, un comentario suelto, a veces grosero o burlón que más de una vez dejó perpleja a Britt. ¡Y pensar que había ido en busca de paz y descanso! Pensó que hubiera sido mil veces mejor haberse ido con Adam.

—¿De dónde vienes? —le preguntó Santana, bromeando—, ¡estás muy pensativo!

—Pensaba en Adam —respondió—, debía pasar estos días con él —e iba a añadir algo acerca de sus salidas del trabajo cuando sorprendió a Blaine haciendo una mueca que reflejaba desprecio.

—¿Ya no recuerdas lo que dijiste antes de la cena? —le habló Blaine al oído—. Deberías ponerte al menos de acuerdo contigo mismo cuando mientes.

—Gracias por el consejo —Kurt usó el mismo tono bajo—, lo tomaré pensado que, viniendo de ti, con seguridad es fruto de la experiencia.

En realidad era peor de lo que había imaginado, razón por la cual entró en la sala de estar con expresión de desconsuelo. Santana había estado insistiendo en servirle un brandy, el que con el vino de la cena, se combinó para hacerlo sentir bien. Lo primero que haría al día siguiente sería inventarse una excusa para irse de allí. No podría soportar a Blaine un día más. ¿Cómo se atrevía a mirarlo con aquel desdén y repugnancia, como ridiculizándolo, cuando en todo caso era él el aludido y en consecuencia, el que tenía derecho a reprocharle algo? Terminó de tomar el brandy con calma.

No supo en qué momento el disgusto que sentía se transformó en tranquilidad. El instante anterior había estado escuchando, aunque sin prestar verdadera atención, la conversación entre Santana y Blaine. Era notorio que Santana tenía a Blaine gran estima, según se dejaba entrever a través de su charla; Britt había salido a buscar a la señora Barnes para darle instrucciones acerca del desayuno del día siguiente. Así fue como se dejó arrastrar por una especie de letargo hasta que perdió toda noción de la realidad.

De pronto alguien lo levantó en vilo. Era ésta la primera vez, en muchos años, que sentía calor y protección al mismo tiempo; murmuró algo en su inconsciencia, acurrucándose contra su benefactor.

—Kurt —la voz masculina le resultaba familiar, pero también inflexible. A disgusto entreabrió los ojos, que enseguida se agrandaron al darse cuenta de la presencia de Blaine inclinado hacia él—. Descansa —dijo él burlándose, mientras que Kurt, tenso, se movió para un lado—. Aquí estás a salvo —su mirada, cínica, hizo aparecer en las pálidas mejillas de Kurt un vívido sonrojo—. O quizá —agregó observándolo detenidamente—, quizá no te guste sentirte a salvo.

—¡Sal de mi cuarto! —ordenó el muchacho con voz entrecortada—. ¡Sal enseguida! —repitió con más fuerza.

Una vez que él salió, Kurt clavó la vista en el techo, evitando pensar en lo que había sentido al estar en sus brazos, aunque al cerrar los ojos la escena cobraba vida en su mente. Era la misma sensación de siempre, la de estar protegido. Inquieto, se movió en la cama, tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido.

—Después de desayunar, iré con Misty a dar un paseo por el lago —anunció Harry orgulloso, apresurándose a terminar sus hojuelas de maíz. Kurt le sonrió, reflexionando acerca de la presión que enfrentaría si tuvieran que regresar a casa acompañados de un nuevo inquilino: el cachorro.

—¡Oh! Ahora que recuerdo, Blaine —murmuró Britt —, te llamaron por teléfono esta mañana —y miró a Kurt con un gesto descuidado—. Un vecino que parece querer invitarse solo con Blaine.

—Sí, creo que ayer nos conocimos —respondió Kurt y forzó una sonrisa—. Sin duda hacen… una buena pareja.

Sabía que Blaine lo estaba mirando, pero no se doblegó. Del otro lado, para mayor sorpresa, Lizzie, a pesar del desprecio de que había sido objeto la tarde anterior, hacía lo imposible por atraer la atención de Blaine.

De reojo, Kurt los observaba, resentido al ver que Blaine hacía caso omiso de la coquetería de la niña. ¿Sería posible que esto ocurriera tratándose de padre e hija?, se preguntó. Pobre chiquilla, qué poco sabía de nada.

—Pienso dar un paseo después del almuerzo —le comentó Lizzie a Blaine— ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

—El señor Anderson está ocupado como para andar paseando con niñas —cortó de prisa, Kurt, intentando llamar la atención de la chiquilla, pero ésta no le hizo caso.

—¿Por qué no? —exigió Lizzie con mirada inquisitiva—. ¿Acaso a él no le gustan las niñas?

—Esta pequeña sabe defender su terreno, ¿no les parece? —inquirió Britt casi en secreto a Kurt—. ¿Y que responderá Blaine?

El sorpresivo llanto de Simon salvó a Blaine de dar una respuesta.

Al verlo ocuparse del niño Kurt sintió un dolor en el corazón. Mientras que sus niños eran ignorados y hasta despreciados, Blaine prodigaba cariño al hijo de Britt. Se confesó que estaba siendo ridículo y se levantó enseguida. Cuanto más pronto se marchara sería mejor.

—No te preocupes por ellos, estarán felices aquí afuera— le aseguró Britt.

Desde la ventana del cuarto de Kurt se gozaba una excelente vista de los jardines y del estanque, alrededor del cual se apreciaban miles de azucenas. Confiando en que Brittany estaría ocupada un rato con el niño después del almuerzo, decidió esperar una media hora antes de notificarle la decisión. Estaba preparando las maletas cuando algo llamó su atención más allá de la ventana. Acercándose a ella, observó el paisaje campestre. Viviendo en Londres era fácil olvidar el verdor de la campiña. Si sus sueños lograran hacerse realidad y consiguiera algún día establecer su propio negocio, sería en algún sitio tranquilo donde Harry pudiera tener un perro y… ¡el perro! Su corazón de pronto dio un vuelco al ver a Misty lanzarse hacia el estanque tras una vara probablemente mal lanzada. Pataleaba con rapidez y hacía saltar el agua con la cola. Un sentimiento de terror invadió a Kurt al ver que Lizzie seguía al perro. Abrió la ventana y gritó, pero debido a la distancia fue imposible que la niña lo escuchara.

Preso del pánico, salió del cuarto y corrió por la escalera. El perro sabía nadar, pero Lizzie no.

Pensamientos terribles, descabellados, se agolparon en su mente mientras avanzaba hacia el lago.

Mientas tanto, Britt y Santana, que lo vieron salir aprisa lo escoltaron un poco rezagados, pero al aproximarse al lago no vio Kurt ninguna señal de la niña y se estremeció espantado.

—¡Papito —oyó decir a Harry—, por aquí! —y se dirigió automáticamente hacia la fuente del sonido.

Algunos matorrales impedían ver al niño. Los apartó a su paso sin importarle el daño que infligieran a sus brazos y piernas. Encontró a Harry parado entre la hierba junto al camino empapado y. varios metros adelante, tendida en el suelo, una menuda y flácida figura era atendida por un hombre.

—¡Lizzie! —su grito se ahogó casi antes de salir de sus labios, momento en que lo alcanzaban Santana y Brittany; esta última lo abrazó tratando de calmarlo.

—¿Blaine? —Santana se apresuró a llegar hasta él.

—Estará bien —afirmó Blaine sin levantar la mirada—. Sólo está asustada. No sabía que el estanque era profundo y al ver que Misty se adelantaba.

Kurt se estremeció y, zafándose de Britt, fue a arrodillarse junto a Lizzie.

—Lo sé —dijo sin ánimos—. Lo vi todo desde la ventana pero no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

—Quería coger la vara de Misty —informó Harry con voz entrecortada—. Había quedado flotando allá lejos.

¿Cuántas veces les había advertido acerca de los peligros de jugar cerca del agua? se preguntó él aunque sabía que era inútil culpar a los niños. La culpa era suya. ¡Si algo le hubiera sucedido a Lizzie! Se estremeció. De no haber estado embebido pensando en la manera de alejarse cuanto antes de Blaine… Lizzie se movió y entreabrió los ojos.

—¡Lizzie! —las lágrimas brotaron en los ojos de Kurt, que había perdido el control—. La llevaré adentro —dijo, sólo que Blaine ya la había levantado en sus brazos. En la mirada de éste apareció una extrañísima ternura, antes que ocultara su expresión en un movimiento de sus pestañas, las cuales, siempre lo había pensado Kurt, eran quizá demasiado largas y espesas tratándose de un hombre.

—No te molestes —dijo Kurt formal, pero la propia Lizzie lo interrumpió murmurando con voz seca:

—No, papi, quiero que Blaine me lleve.

Con cuidado Blaine depositó a Lizzie en la cama.

—Llamaré al doctor Lewis para que la examine —anunció Britt.

La ropa de la niña estaba más que empapada, enlodada, y Kurt la desvistió mientras le preparaba el baño. Harry, por su parte, sentado observaba la palidez de su hermana.

Blaine ya se iba, pero Lizzie protestó y se tuvo que quedar.

—Quiero que Blaine me bañe —dijo. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, alarmando a Kurt.

—Blaine tiene que salir —le recordó—. Y además, aún no le has dado las gracias por haberte rescatado. En realidad no comprendo cómo pudiste llegar allá antes que yo —se dirigió a él—. Yo la vi desde la ventana.

—Yo también —le contestó Blaine con voz hosca—, sólo que bajé por la escalera de atrás, más directa. De acuerdo —agregó ante las insistentes súplicas de Lizzie—, no me iré. ¡Ven mi joven amiga! —la tomó en sus brazos de nuevo. Viéndolos así, Kurt pudo haber creído que el desaire de la tarde anterior había sido fruto de su imaginación…

Después que el médico examinó a la pequeña, opinó:

—Los niños tienen un extraordinario poder de recuperación —comunicó a Kurt en tono amable al ver la palidez de éste—. Mucho menos vulnerables de lo que creemos, aunque tienden a exagerar un poco. Me atrevería a decir que ellos nos dan algo más que canas —terminó dirigiéndose a Blaine.

La impresión causó por fin efecto en Kurt, que abrió los ojos y los fijó en los de Blaine, que por su parte fruncía el ceño. A cada instante temía que el galeno comentara el extremo parecido entre Harry y Blaine. Tanto se parecían que Kurt no se explicaba cómo él no se había percatado; para su alivio, el doctor no hizo alusión a ello. Sin embargo, mientras Britt lo acompañaba a la puerta, Harry se puso serio.

—¿Por qué creyó el doctor que Blaine era nuestro papá? ¿No sabe que no tenemos?

—Creo que no, cariño —Kurt se inclinó y con el cabello ocultó el rostro de la mirada de Blaine.

—Desearía que tuviéramos otro papá —suspiró Harry, anhelante—. Si lo tuviésemos, viviríamos en el campo y tendríamos un perro.

—Con franqueza, no creo que Adam Crawford pudiera cargar con la responsabilidad —susurró Blaine al oído de Kurt, a la vez que hacía el gesto de irse—. ¿O tú sí?

La calidez de su respiración provocó en Kurt un ligero escalofrío. Ahora que todo había pasado y que Lizzie estaba bien, Kurt sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban y deseó irse a su cuarto.

Durante el almuerzo se sentía el ambiente un tanto apacible. Por lo menos se podía descartar la posibilidad de una nueva invitación, se dijo Kurt entretenido con la deliciosa ensalada de mariscos que había preparado la señora Barnes, aunque sin el entusiasmo que los platillos por sí solos despertaban.

—Cuando pienso en lo que hubiera ocurrido —comentó Britt estremeciéndose al expresar su pensamiento—. Y no descansaré hasta ver tapado ese estanque, Santana.

—Se necesitan ojos en la espalda cuando se trata de cuidar niños —accedió Santana sonriendo a Harry—. Chiquillos y cachorros, ¿quién los detiene?

Para bien de Harry, Kurt había estado guardando la mejor compostura posible.

Terminada su comida, pidió permiso y subió a echarle un ojo a Lizzie y a recostarse un rato. Más tarde, al bajar escuchó la voz chillona de Harry, proveniente de la biblioteca, que se mezclaba con la de Blaine.

—Blaine me enseñó a jugar ajedrez —dijo Harry orgulloso al descubrir a su padre asomando la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta.

—Y muestra ser un excelente alumno —lo apoyó Blaine sonriéndole de tal manera que a Kurt lo transportó hasta el Blaine que alguna vez amó. Fue instantáneo, su expresión cambió cuando lo miró.

—¿Sabía mi papá jugar ajedrez? —fue curioso el niño.

Kurt pasó saliva con dificultad, apartando la mirada de los largos dedos de Blaine, que en ese momento jugaban con uno de sus peones negros.

—Sí —balbuceó dudoso. "Santo Dios, ¡todo lo pasado es nada junto con lo que estoy viviendo!" ¿Qué sucedía con él? ¿Era acaso todavía lo bastante tonto para creer en las hadas, que con un leve gesto lo hacían ver todo de color rosa? ¿Qué buscaba a fin de cuentas? Preguntas que, al no hallar respuesta inmediata, lo persiguieron al menos durante toda la tarde.

¡Qué descanso! Acostarse a sabiendas que a la mañana siguiente estarían en camino a Londres, después de ese fin de… semana. Sin contar la tremenda impresión de lo del lago ese mediodía, ¡tantos recuerdos imborrables se hicieron presentes! En un estado de nítida conciencia, terrible a la vez, apenas por segundos volvió a ver la figura de su hija inconsciente sobre la hierba y la de Blaine auxiliándola de inmediato.

* * *

_Ok, yo odié a Blaine cuando no quiso tomar a Lizzie para bajarla de la mesa :( ahaha_

_Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaacias por su buena onda para mí en mi nuevo trabajo :D jeje aunque llego muerta a mi casa :( ahora iré a dormir un rato y luego les traigo otro capítulo ;)_

_**Gabriela Cruz**__: Estaba esperando tu pregunta ahah :) no habrá spoilers en este fic u.u y tiene solo 1O caps! Así que ya vamos en la mitad :O_

_**Elbereth3**__: El "sos grosa" en chileno sería… eres bacán ahahah :)_

_Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras :) y mis colegas favoritas :D_


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

En algún momento, en la madrugada, la aflautada voz de Lizzie lo despertó y él, corrió hacia la habitación de los niños.

Encontró la puerta abierta, pero en realidad de ello se dio cuenta hasta que vio una figura masculina inclinada sobre la angosta cama.

—¡Papi! —sin decir palabra, Kurt tomó de los brazos de Blaine su preciada criatura y empezó a mecerla como cuando era pequeñita. El ruido despertó a Harry.

Casi media hora tardó en recuperar Lizzie el sueño. Blaine se había retirado sin hacer ruido, Kurt murmuraba frases dulces al oído de la niña, algo que suavizara sus impresiones y la confortara.

—Estaba oscuro y todo mojado, papi —se quejó la niña estremeciéndose—. Creí que no volvería a verte.

Y ya que vio a los gemelos dormidos, apagó la luz y regresó a su cuarto. No podía conciliar el sueño, así que pensó en tomar un duchazo para relajarse, pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su cuerpo, producto de la tensión y nerviosismo que ahuyentaron su sueño. De pronto el picaporte giró y al darse vuelta Kurt vio a Blaine que estaba con una bandeja en la mano.

—¡Traigo una malteada! Escuché ruidos y supuse que no podías dormir. Debe ser muy duro lidiar con los niños —su imprevista aparición causó en Kurt un profundo desconcierto, tanto que al recibir la bandeja sus manos temblaban. Dio las gracias—. Mira —comenzó a decir él—, ya somos adultos, Kurt. Además, como si fuésemos de la familia. ¿No podremos siquiera una vez tratarnos como seres humanos normales?

Sus palabras lo tomaron desprevenido. Se volvió para ocultar su reacción, pero tropezó al pisarse un extremo de la bata. Él se adelantó para detenerlo y lo recorrió con la mirada.

—Todo esto me recuerda algo, ¿y a ti? —le había retirado la bandeja de sus nerviosas manos, alarmando a Kurt, quien esquivó a toda costa el poder hipnotizante de su mirada.

—Puede ser que tú no hayas cambiado, Blaine —arrastró las palabras tratando de conservar la calma—, pero yo sí.

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Que no quiero verte cerca… ni que me toques —concluyó Kurt, haciendo un movimiento para apartarse de él.

Con un gesto salvaje Blaine lo tomó de los brazos.

—¿Ah, no? ¡Por favor! —murmuró él—. Muy bien, ¿por qué no probamos a ver cuánto resiste tu argumento?

Se sintió atrapado por el cuello; era una sensación diferente a la que experimentó la mañana anterior, pero de la misma manera paralizante. Trató de retroceder y su bata se rasgó dejándolo expuesta a la insolente mirada masculina. Aquellos helados ojos recorrían su cuerpo.

Buscó instintivamente cubrirse, pero Blaine lo atrapó de las muñecas.

—No hay necesidad de fingir, al menos en aquello que ya habíamos acordado, creo —provocó un escalofrío que recorrió la esbelta figura de Kurt. Con los dedos, Blaine acarició lo que sus ojos habían visto, apartando la frágil protección de la bata rasgada para dejar al descubierto su cuerpo semi desnudo, sólo oculto ahora por el verde de su fino boxer— Por lo general, existen dos razones para que se vistan con ropa interior fina —comentó con sarcasmo—. Una es que algún enamorado sea espléndido, y, la otra, que él trate de engatusar a alguno. Me pregunto cuál será tu caso, Kurt.

—Te equivocas —respondió furioso—. Me los obsequió uno de los clientes de Adam, y por supuesto yo no… —se detuvo. ¿Por qué confesarle que no tenía para quién lucir sus prendas? ¡Nunca lo había tenido, excepto él!

—¿Ah, no? —fue despectivo—. ¿Tratas de convencerme de que no te vistes así para el deleite de tus admiradores? Nunca pensé que un hombre con tu experiencia cometiera tales faltas. ¿Es que nunca te han dicho lo excitante que resulta desnudar uno mismo a su amante?

—Me imagino que hablas por experiencia propia. Supongo que un hombre como tú no requiere de tan infantiles métodos para

—¿Para qué? —se burló él, interrumpiéndolo—. ¿Para satisfacer mis entorpecidos deseos? No, Kurt, ésa no es la clave —le advirtió…

Con gran esfuerzo, Kurt se armó de valor mientras la desesperación formaba un nudo en su garganta.

—Mira, Blaine —pudo decir—, me parece que esto ha ido muy lejos. Estoy cansado y… quisiera que abandonaras mi cuarto o…

—¿O qué? —lo retó—. ¿Gritarás? No lo creo.

Inclinó él la cabeza y su aliento alborotó los cabellos que caían en la frente de Kurt.

—Bien, ¿qué me dices, Kurt?

Fijó la vista en él, no podía creer lo que sucedía.

—No, Blaine —su grito no hizo más que provocar en él una mueca de disgusto, a la vez que deslizaba las manos para tomarlo de los hombros y posó los labios sobre los del muchacho, quien se sentía incapaz de rechazarlo a pesar de sus esfuerzos.

—¡Qué gran actor eres, querido! —le murmuró sin dejar de besarlo—. Si no te conociera, juraría que eres aún el chiquillo dulce e inocente que yo…

—¿Destrozaste? —concluyó Kurt amargado, haciéndose daño al intentar separarse de él, ya que sus dedos se aferraban a sus hombros. Intentó zafarse al ver el rostro de Blaine cada vez más ensombrecido, la boca expresando crueldad al mismo tiempo que buscaba el elástico del bóxer.

—Muy hábil, pero créeme, ¡pierdes el tiempo! Te conozco y me precio de tener una excelente memoria. ¿Qué tanto esperaste, si se puede decir eso, para casarte con aquel después de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros? Si los niños tienen seis años, como dice Brittany, sería fácil acusarte de infidelidad, más bien. A lo sumo seis meses habían pasado entre el momento que me juraste amor eterno y tu boda.

—Nunca te amé —se defendió Kurt. Quería pagarle con la misma moneda—. Era entonces un tonto iluso.

—¡Que yo convertí en hombre! —lo miró a los ojos, con los labios apretados—. ¿Le dijiste que habías sido de otro? ¿No? ¿Por qué?

—¿Y por qué crees que le tenía que molestar forzosamente? —el miedo se había esfumado al sentirse como aguijoneado por el disgusto—, ¿no imaginas que quisiera buscarme por lo que soy, un ser humano? Tú no puedes ni siquiera soñar con que algo semejante pueda ocurrir —continuó—. Sencillamente eres incapaz de inspirar un sentimiento de nobleza.

Era de dar miedo la mirada de Blaine. El chico dio sin pensar un paso hacia atrás, quizá fue un error, ya que se aproximó a la vez hacia la cama. Blaine sonrió con salvajismo.

—Creo que es tiempo de recordarte la clase de emociones que puedo inspirar —amenazó sin perder la calma. Lo tenía tomado por la cintura, subió las manos hasta el torso desnudo acariciándolo.

Kurt respiraba agitado. Su corazón latía desenfrenado y su piel ardía bajo el contacto de Blaine. Él apartó las manos de Kurt.

—¡Blaine! —protestó en vano, ya que él lo jaló hacia sí de manera que el joven sintió el calor del cuerpo masculino.

Labios contra labios, casi sin dejarlo respirar, imponiendo su superioridad. Este no era el hombre que había amado, pensaba cuando Blaine se apartó para acariciarlo hasta casi lastimarlo. De pronto Kurt se creyó libre, pero Blaine aún lo tenía preso.

—¿Qué pasa contigo, Kurt? —lo instigó—. ¿Tienes miedo de no resistirme, de aceptar que no te soy indiferente?

Kurt rió orgulloso.

—¿Eres tan vanidoso para no darte cuenta de que ya no me gustas?

—¿Ah, no? —con esa respuesta Kurt supo que había cometido el peor error. Blaine aflojó toda la presión de su abrazo—. Veamos hasta dónde podemos llegar, ¿te parece?

Kurt se alarmó, pero no estaba dispuesto a ceder, de modo que se propuso ignorar la forma en que Blaine lo acariciaba, estrechándolo contra sí.

Con los labios apretados, Kurt logró apartarse un momento, sólo que una vez más Blaine fue lo suficientemente hábil y lo colmó de besos llenos de pasión. De pronto, el colchón se hundió con el peso de ambos y Kurt experimentó sensaciones que creía olvidadas.

—¡No te escaparás con facilidad! —presagió él al apartar Kurt su rostro y encoger el cuerpo. Blaine lo tomó del cabello, forzándolo a volver el rostro y quedar a merced de aquella fortaleza.

Había olvidado esa clase de sensaciones; estaba asombrado de lo arrasador que puede ser el poder del deseo, pasa por alto enseñanzas y consejos, torbellino que envuelve, devora y posee. El peso de Blaine lo excitaba cada vez más. Era obvio que él también estaba en dicho estado.

—Tú me quieres, Kurt —arrastró las palabras—, y para mi desgracia, yo a ti también.

Sus labios rozaron uno de sus pezones y el muchacho se estremeció de deseo. De pronto, olvidó sus sufrimientos y lo abrazó sin dejar de besarlo sediento de una respuesta, feliz de estar siendo estrechado de aquella manera salvaje. Ya no ofrecía resistencia a la ardiente urgencia de Blaine al besarlo, al contrario, se arqueaba más contra su cuerpo. Kurt lo acarició, a la vez que buscaba con una mano la hebilla del cinturón.

De un momento a otro sus movimientos fueron interrumpidos y Blaine se hincó sobre la cama con un gesto de desprecio.

—¿Quién dijo que no te excitaba? —lo desafió.

¿Quién era aquel monstruo? Apenas se podía creer su conducta.

—¡Oh, pero no te preocupes! Me imagino que no descubrí el hilo negro —insistió Blaine—. No guardo duda alguna acerca de que, cualquier otro hubiera logrado lo mismo… con cierta experiencia —se alejó, disgustado—. Demostré lo que quería y no esperes que, como todo un caballero, satisfaga tus inmorales instintos. Leo los periódicos, Kurt —agregó— Adam Crawford y su equipo de belleza dan de qué hablar a la prensa.

Bien pudo Kurt haberle replicado, pero no tenía fuerzas para ello y además se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. ¿Qué importaba lo que él pensara?, se preguntó molesto. Si quería creer que él era una aventura más de Adam, pues que lo creyera. Le tenía sin cuidado su opinión, o al menos así creyó al principio porque, un rato después que él se marchó, tuvo que reconocer lo contrario. No era justo, ¿por qué tenía su cuerpo que traicionarlo de esa forma? ¿Cómo pudo él olvidar tan pronto las humillaciones del pasado? Quiso excusarse pensando que se trataba tan sólo de un deseo sexual, pero algo le indicaba que no tenía razón. Su deseo por Blaine no era simplemente físico, reconoció a la vez que escuchaba las campanadas del reloj. La verdad era que, más allá del desprecio que sintiera por Blaine, seguía siendo para él atractivo, seductor.

Con los ojos hinchados, desvelado, decidió comportarse con toda normalidad durante el desayuno con Britt, quien en ese momento trataba de convencer a Kurt para que volvieran ese mismo mes, sólo que éste se negó alegando en su favor las presiones de su trabajo. Lizzie parecía repuesta del accidente, aunque Kurt pensaba darle dos días más de descanso antes que regresara a la escuela. Coqueteaba con Blaine en secreto, lo que lo hizo ponerse celoso. Le impresionó su reacción. ¿Celoso de su propia hija, de una niña? Apenas lo podía creer. Kurt le pidió a Britt que le informara acerca de algún sitio de taxis en las cercanías.

—¿Un taxi? —se asustó Britt—. ¡Pero, Kurt! ¿Para qué quieres un taxi? Todo está preparado. Blaine los llevará.

—No hay ninguna necesidad de que se tome tantas molestias —replicó mientras las miradas de ambos se cruzaban de lado a lado de la mesa.

—Ninguna molestia —suavizó él—, debo ir a Londres —Kurt apretó los puños en un gesto de impotencia. Debió saber que él estaría pendiente de tener la oportunidad de llevarlos; por alguna misteriosa razón, Blaine parecía decidido a atormentarlo más.

—¿No quieres que Blaine nos lleve? —preguntó Harry dudoso después del desayuno, arriba, donde Kurt los había llevado para ponerles los suéteres.

—¿Y que no nos lleven en el Rolls? ¡Por supuesto que sí quiero, tonto! —respondió Kurt.

Esta vez Blaine no hizo comentario alguno al ver que Kurt subía a la parte de atrás, con los gemelos. Kurt no quiso pensar si se trataba de un desaire.

A medida que se acercaban a Londres, Lizzie hacía más preguntas a Blaine, deseosa de saber dónde vivía y trabajaba. Él contestaba con calma, aunque Kurt observó a través del retrovisor que él hacía muecas de disgusto. Enrojeció al recordar cómo esos labios lo habían acariciado unas cuantas horas antes.

Empezaron a atravesar los familiares suburbios de la ciudad. Como los gemelos iban entretenidos en algún juego, Blaine no preguntó nada y se detuvo de pronto frente a donde vivían Kurt y los gemelos.

Sin decir palabra, bajó del auto y fue a abrirles la puerta, apartando a Lizzie del lado de Kurt de modo que lo rozó y un escalofrío recorrió al joven.

Por supuesto, pensó mientras se inclinaba para salir del coche, no lo invitaría a pasar. Blaine puso a Lizzie en el suelo, aunque la niña no le soltaba la solapa en espera de un beso que consiguió.

—¡Niñas, niñas! —se quejó Harry impaciente, mientras que Blaine tomaba del brazo a Kurt, ayudándolo a bajar.

—¿No vas a besar a papi? —inquirió Lizzie en plena calle, mirando a uno y a otro; Kurt estaba sonrojado.

—¡Estás colorado! —lo denunció Harry, malicioso—. ¡Lizzie, papi se ha puesto rojo!

—Los adultos no andamos aquí y allá besándonos, y eso lo saben ustedes muy bien —se defendió el joven.

—¡Tío Adam te besa! —arguyó Lizzie—. Yo los vi una vez que me dio sed, entonces dejé la cama y al bajar los sorprendí.

La mirada de Blaine estaba cargada de censura. Kurt recordó el incidente: Adam había llegado aquella vez sin avisar, quería discutir algunos aspectos del trabajo para el día siguiente, o al menos eso había dicho. Estaban sentados en un raído sofá, cuando empezó a abrazarlo y luego quiso besarlo. Se había separado de él casi de inmediato, pero nunca imaginó que Lizzie los hubiese visto.

—Sé que no es mi vida —dijo Blaine en voz baja—, pero, ¿no has pensado en esos pobres chiquillos antes de dejarte arrastrar por tus impulsos? ¿Acaso quieres que crezcan enterándose de lo que eres, y que te desprecien por ello? No soy el padre, pero…

Kurt rió histérico.

—¡Muy bien! —exclamó el joven—. Si no eres el padre, entonces tampoco eres mi carcelero —y cruzó por delante de él antes que pudiera hacer algo, apresurando a los gemelos hacia la casa. No estaban los niños tan cerca, así que no se habían dado cuenta del diálogo, aunque sí de algunos detalles, gestos entre ellos. "No era su padre", ¡si supiera la verdad! pensó Kurt al ver a los niños a salvo dentro de la casa y el Rolls alejándose.

Cómo se atrevía a usar ese tono de moralista cuando había sido él quien destruyó su inocencia; no importaba qué tan libremente se hubiera entregado, no le interesó que su esposa lo hubiese insultado. Una mujer que lo había despreciado y ridiculizado hasta que lo vio alejarse triste y humillado, los sueños hechos jirones y el orgullo pisoteado. Y él lo había sabido, tanto que hasta animó a Hilary a actuar como lo había hecho. Era imperdonable. Sin decirle que lo suyo había terminado, permitió Blaine que Hilary hiciera lo difícil en lugar de hacerlo él, ocultándose bajo el pretexto de tener negocios que atender en el extranjero, y permitiendo que fuera Hilary quien destruyera lo poco que de sus ilusiones quedaba. Se estremeció al recordar cuando Hilary le dijo que juntos, ella y Blaine, se habían reído de él y de su enfermiza pasión por Blaine.

—¿Es que realmente pudiste creer que Blaine te iba a cumplir, tontito? —se mofó Hilary—. Querido, Blaine es todo un hombre, y como cualquier otro toma lo que se le ofrece, especialmente cuando aquello se le ha ofrecido de la manera tan descarada como tú lo hiciste. Pobre chiquillo, un bonito cuerpo, una existencia más. Debiste haberlo pensado.

Así se había alejado de aquella casa, a donde había acudido en busca del consejo de Blaine acerca del niño que ya venía en camino, pero no lo encontró. Si ya resultaba difícil confesárselo, creyendo que lo amaba, ahora que sabía que lo había tomado como diversión… un pasatiempo. Su orgullo estaba herido, e independientemente de que Blaine hubiera estado en Inglaterra y no en América, a la vuelta de la esquina, Kurt tenía ahora algo que nunca le diría.

* * *

_**Gabriela Cruz**: Pero no me molesta :) en serio jeje_

_**NaomiRomKB**: Bienvenidaaa :D calma, pronto Blaine contará su historia ;) _

_**Elbereth3**: Me encanta tu mecanismo de defensa ahahah lo intentaré cuando lea algún fic XD_

_**Candy Criss**: Blaine nos contará qué sucedió, pronto ;)_

_**Marierux**: ¿Blaine seguirá amando a Kurt? No lo sé :O jojo_

_**Bonamore**: Jajaja si dan ganas de cachetearlo a veces, para que reaccione! Obvio Colegaaa!, dentro de mis favoritas ahaha :)_

_Quizáaas, les deje otro capítulo si es que no me duermo antes ahaha, sino hasta mañana :D_


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Fue duro para Kurt reintegrarse a su rutina. Como lo había presentido, Adam estaba poco amable, más bien cortante el primer día, pero lo conocía y ni con todos los "arranques" de su vida, se compararía con Blaine, que era imposible de tratar. Quizá influía el hecho de que entre él y Adam no había un vínculo emocional tan fuerte.

A todo esto los niños ponían también su granito de arena. Ya de regreso en la escuela, Harry hablaba todo el tiempo de los incidentes del viaje y Lizzie mencionaba a Blaine sin cesar.

La situación se hizo crítica una tarde, diez días después de su llegada de nuevo a casa. Había tenido que lidiar con un Adam intratable, cuyo trato lo había llevado al punto de hacer peligrar su ecuanimidad.

Por otro lado, ni llevando más tarde a los niños a la escuela, se arreglaba nada. Harry, invariablemente a la hora del té, se comportaba de manera extraña, hasta que le agotó la paciencia.

—¿Qué sucede, Harry? —le preguntó después que Lizzie se fuera a ver uno de sus programas favoritos de televisión.

—Nada —respondió el niño cortante.

—Vamos, hijo —le habló con cariño—, debe tratarse de algo común, ¿no es así? ¿Reñiste con Davy?

—No —por lo corto de la respuesta, dudó Kurt.

—¿Entonces? —insistió.

—¿Por qué nosotros tenemos un solo papá?

Lo sorpresivo de la pregunta lo dejó mudo por un instante. Ambos niños sabían que su padre había muerto, Si bien no lo mencionaban a menudo, Kurt respondía con naturalidad cualquiera de sus dudas, llegando hasta a enorgullecerse de su habilidad y tacto al respecto; quizá eso lo hizo confiado.

—Tú lo sabes bien —con toda la calma que pudo replicó—. Su padre tuvo un accidente antes que ustedes nacieran.

—¿Así que cuando nacimos, teníamos un solo papá? —insistió el pequeño.

Casi obligado, Kurt repitió la historia que se había inventado al llegar a Londres, embarazado. Se lo sabía de memoria. Harry se mantuvo atento a cada una de las palabras de su padre.

—David Roberts dice que los niños que tienen un solo papá… bueno, que son los despreciados.

Más allá del verdadero significado de las palabras de Harry, lo que inquietó a Kurt fue que el niño las sintiera como un desprecio, y que, además, le daba un lugar aparte entre sus amigos; lo estaba aislando de ellos.

No podía controlar la situación. Más de una vez permaneció en vela luchando contra la determinación de no revelarles las verdaderas circunstancias de su nacimiento, sobre todo cuando crecieran. Por supuesto cuando fueran mayores querrían saber mucho más acerca de su padre, pero también se trataba de salvarlos de un choque emocional tanto como de un probable rechazo de su padre y los últimos sucesos la habían reafirmado en su decisión. Lo que Blaine hizo sólo podía significar que no los quería a su lado… y su actitud llegó a herirlo, lo cual era ridículo si se pensaba que él ni idea tenía acerca de que era el padre de los gemelos. De tal manera se comportó él que Kurt no notó cambio alguno, pero estaba seguro de ser aquello algo más que simple indiferencia, conducta que creyó originada en el hecho de ser Kurt el padre.

En el mejor tono que pudo devolvió a Harry cierta confianza, destacando entre todo que David Roberts se equivocaba, ¿por qué darle tanta importancia a la cuestión de la ilegitimidad?

—Bueno, pero si tuvimos dos padres, ¿como es que no hay fotos de él? —intervino Lizzie, que en ese momento entraba en el cuarto y miraba de la misma forma acusadora como hacía Blaine. Por un momento, Kurt se sintió confuso.

Su historia decía que había sido un noviazgo relámpago, tras el cual se casaron, y que él tuvo que partir lejos después de la luna de miel; por lo tanto, casi no habían tenido tiempo para pensar en nada. Su inventado marido había sido huérfano, lo cual explicaba el por qué no había parientes del lado de "él". Por su parte, en algún momento los chiquillos aceptaban, pero lo que no podía perdonarse era su mentira. ¿Hasta cuándo le creerían?

—¡Me gustaría tener mi otro papá! —siguió diciendo Lizzie, que no renunciaba al tema—. Uno como el tío Blaine.

El corazón de Kurt dio un vuelco al asomarse por la reja de la escuela y ver a Britt hablando con los gemelos. Apegado como era a su amiga, no quería entretenerse en una charla inútil.

El carácter de Adam había empeorado a lo largo de la semana, así que al final de ésta Kurt estaba agotado. ¡Gracias a Dios era viernes!

Los ojos de Britt se iluminaron al verlo, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver la condición de su amigo.

—¿Qué tienes? —inquirió preocupada—. ¿No te sientes bien?

—No es nada —musitó Kurt—, un poco cansado, tal vez, ¡Vamos, ustedes dos! —ordenó a los niños, con la esperanza de que Britt no fuera a detenerlo—. ¡Entren en el coche!

—¡Estuvimos hablando con el tío Blaine! —intervino Lizzie sin percatarse del asombro de su padre—. Vino en su auto.

—Y fue adulado por tu hija —comento Britt con una risita—. Parece que Blaine se ha convertido en su favorito para "papá".

El temor se apoderó de Kurt, sin embargo, se cuidó de no revelarlo y esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

—Vine un poco más temprano porque quiero pedirle a la señora Ledbetter dos semanas para el niño el próximo mes. Iremos a los Estados Unidos a visitar a mi madre —explicó Britt haciendo mueca—. Visita obligada te lo aseguro. Bueno la cosa es que Blaine se ofreció a traerme y no tarda en volver por mí. ¡Ah! —sonrió—, aquí está ya.

Kurt estaba helado cuando se volvió y vio a Blaine que se acercaba. Lizzie se zafó de la mano de Kurt y, antes que éste reaccionara, se precipitó hacia Blaine; por su parte, y en contra de lo que pudiera pensarse, éste alzó a la niña y la sostuvo en los brazos. En un gesto intuitivo, Kurt se volvió hacia Harry, quien, cosa rara, permanecía a su lado. El joven sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco al percatarse de la expresión de ansiedad que reflejaban los ojos del niño al observar a Blaine y Lizzie. Blaine al parecer se percató de la reacción del pequeño, ya que bajó a la niña y se arrodilló hasta quedar a la altura de Harry. Le preguntó si le gustaría ir al zoológico.

Harry sonrió de inmediato y Kurt sintió resentimiento al ver la facilidad con que Blaine acaparaba a los gemelos.

—Toda la culpa es mía —intervino Britt al darse cuenta de la situación—. Santana y yo tenemos que hacer algunas compras antes del viaje… tú conoces a mi madre, no me perdonaría verme vestida fuera de moda… ¡me desheredaría! El caso es que Blaine ha sido muy amable en querer hacerse cargo del niño mañana por la tarde. Y creo que no pudo escoger mejor lugar que el zoológico… A Simon le encantan los pingüinos.

Kurt hubiera querido protestar en el sentido de que bien pudo haberse tenido en cuenta su opinión, y no incluir a los niños. En fin, ya estaba hecho y no había por qué desilusionar a Harry.

—Tú sabes por qué lo hace —siguió diciendo Britt con risa—. Necesitará ayuda.

Kurt palideció al darse cuenta de lo que se trataba: Britt le estaba queriendo decir nada menos que, la invitación hecha a los niños, se extendía también a él. Experimentó una furia incontrolable.

—Me temo, entonces, que va a ser desairado —dijo en tono seco—. Estaré ocupado mañana.

—Lo cual nos deja en situación de tener que arreglárnosla solos —intervino Blaine con calma, irguiéndose—. ¿A qué hora paso por ellos? —preguntó— He pensado, entre otras cosas, que vayamos a algún lado a tomar té.

De alguna manera dijo Kurt una hora, pues aquella mirada lo hipnotizaba.

En ese momento los rayos del sol se filtraban a través de las nubes, provocando un destello tal que hizo vacilar a Kurt. La aspereza del brazo masculino alrededor de su cintura y el roce del saco contra su piel, produjeron en Kurt un estremecimiento que lo alarmó.

Un repentino acceso de risa de Britt, lo volvió a la realidad.

—Miren a Harry —urgió, ya que el niño estaba observando atento a una niña que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle— Los niños son los mimos más geniales —agregó— Ahí parado se parece mucho a Blaine, sin duda está imitando lo que ha visto en él.

El miedo heló a Kurt. No se atrevía a mirar a Blaine y no necesitaba ver a Harry. Sabía bien cuánto se parecía éste a su propio padre.

Hizo un esfuerzo por guardar la compostura al ver que Britt y Blaine no le habían dado importancia al comentario. Llamó a los niños incitándolos a subir al auto. Harry estaba radiante por la invitación. Apenas abrió el auto, algo fuera de su control lo hizo volver el rostro. Sus ojos tropezaron con la inflexible mirada de Blaine. Sorprendido, bajó la vista tratando de sobreponerse a la ansiedad que lo invadía.

Estuvo a punto de volverse loco, pensó en el camino a casa. Y, también, había notado algo especial en la mirada de Blaine; algo amenazador. ¿Pero qué razón habría para ello? Lo que fuera, no le hallaba sentido.

El alboroto de los niños llegó al máximo hacia el mediodía siguiente, tanto que Kurt sintió alivio cuando Blaine llegó por ellos, con Simon acomodado en el asiento trasero.

Kurt vio a Blaine cruzar el jardín del frente de la casa y el corazón le latió desenfrenado al abrir la puerta y verlo vestido con pantalones negros ajustados, camisa y una chaqueta de cuero. Parecía más joven y sensual. Sonrió a los gemelos con ternura. Kurt experimentó una sensación extraña al mirarlo. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Acaso se arrepentía de no haber aceptado ir con ellos?

—¿Listos? —inquirió Blaine y mientras que los niños coreaban el "sí" Kurt le preguntó a qué hora regresarían.

La mirada que Blaine le lanzó hizo que el chico deseara golpearlo en la cabeza. En los ojos de él brillaba el cinismo y sonrió con desdén. Sin haber pronunciado palabra alguna, dio a entender que Kurt tenía alguna "razón especial" para querer saber la hora de retorno de los gemelos. Trató él, de controlarse, mientras Blaine le respondía, con frialdad:

—Tendrás tiempo suficiente para cualquier cosa que se te ocurra —lo miró burlón, mientras la furia aumentaba en el joven.

Media hora después que los niños y Blaine se habían ido, alguien llamó a la puerta. Kurt estaba limpiando vidrios, así que se molestó por la interrupción. Lo más probable era que se tratara de la vecina que algunas veces cuidaba a los gemelos, cuyo esposo, era bien sabido, pasaba el sábado viendo los deportes.

Contrariado, abrió la puerta disculpándose por su aspecto y al terminar de hablar vio a Adam, con un ramo de rosas en una mano y una botella de champaña en la otra.

—Adam —balbuceó—, pero ¿qué…? —tuvo que guardar silencio ya que él entró y cerró la puerta tras sí.

—¿En dónde están los diablillos?— preguntó bromeando, mientras dejaba la botella sobre la mesita del recibidor y seguía a Kurt hacia el cuarto de estar, con las rosas aún en la mano.

—Salieron —respondió evasivo—: Pero, Adam, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Llámale "disculpas" —torció la boca—. No puedo decir que sea yo una de esas personas con quien trabajar es agradable… sobre todo últimamente; como uno de los modelos me hacía notar ayer, buena la haría si perdiera al mejor asistente que he tenido —y sonrió—. Un lindo modelo se fijó mejor que yo, ¿lo recuerdas? El modelo con la que estuvimos tomando las fotos para el anuncio de zapatos.

Lo recordaba. El morena de ojos color café muy vivos y cabello revuelto.

—Me sentí a culpable por esa especie de "cacería" sexual, entre tantos otros crímenes, así que decidí seguir su consejo, venir y ofrecerte mis disculpas.

—Si a esto le llamas disculparse —dijo Kurt con una sonrisa y aceptó las flores—, me gustaría saber lo que sería si realmente hubiera de qué disculparse.

—Por lo menos un fin de semana en París —respondió Adam con picardía—. Sólo que tal vez no tuviera el efecto deseado.

Sintiéndose más relajado en su presencia, volvió a sonreír.

—Estoy de veras arrepentido, Kurt —reiteró—. Me he comportado como un tonto últimamente lo sé. Por varias razones y no por cierto la última tu adorable cuerpo. Estoy de acuerdo en que se trata de un comentario fuera de lugar —reconoció antes que Kurt protestara—, pero es que así soy. Además, tú eres un hombre deseable, y para mí ha sido frustrante tenerte tan cerca y saber que si intento cualquier cosa, tu respuesta será el rechazo. La verdad es que no me envanece nada tu reacción, créeme, y lo único que me consuela es pensar que no sea yo la excepción en cuanto a "rechazados". De cualquier forma, lo que he venido a decirte es que he "entrado en razón" y que de ahora en adelante sólo importará el trabajo entre tú y yo, ¿te gusta?

Kurt sonrió y de momento no tuvo otra alternativa que callarse y aceptar, cuando Adam le propuso brindar, por su renovada amistad, con el champaña que había llevado, aunque tomar esa clase de bebida a las tres de la tarde no fuera uno de sus hábitos.

A las cinco se fue Adam. Kurt se dio cuenta de que quedaba un tercio del contenido de la botella y en el cenicero había dos colillas de puro, cuyo aroma todavía flotaba en el ambiente: Tuvo que aceptar lo extraño de sus relaciones con los hombres, aun las más inocentes.

Enseguida subió a terminar de lavar las ventanas y al finalizar decidió darse un baño mientras regresaban los niños. Lo convenido era que Britt los llevaría a casa, así que se puso ropa interior limpia, una playera y pantalones vaqueros, dejando que su cabello se secara solo.

Estaba empezando a comprender la trama de una novela acerca de una legendaria familia, libro que había recibido como regalo de Navidad y que aún no habla leído, cuando sonó el timbre. Miró él reloj y frunció el ceño, eran apenas las seis de la tarde.

Abrió la puerta esperando ver a Britt con los chicos, pero lo único que vio fue a Blaine aún vestido como en la tarde, el pantalón y aquella camisa oscura que en la naciente sombra de la tarde le daban un aspecto sombrío.

Lo primero que saltó a su mente al verlo solo, fue que algo les había ocurrido a los gemelos, pero antes que pudiera exteriorizar sus temores, Blaine ya estaba dentro de la casa y cerraba la puerta mientras le aseguraba que todo estaba bien.

—Britt y Santana se retrasaron, así que además de acompañarlos al zoológico, ella decidió llevarlos al McDonals. Quisimos llamarte pero todo el tiempo estuvo ocupado el teléfono y como Britt imaginó que podrías preocuparte; yo me ofrecí a calmar tus ansias paternales. Aunque… me parece que no había por qué apresurarse —dijo Blaine mirando el cenicero y la botella, a lo que Kurt, contra su voluntad, se sonrojó. La mirada de él estaba cargada de cinismo; Kurt deseó por un momento defenderse de las acusaciones que, sin palabras, flotaban en el aire.

—Estoy seguro de que tú debes tener algo que hacer —opinó el joven.

—¿Acaso más que tú? —contestó Blaine cruzando la habitación para tomar el auricular y en ese momento Kurt se percató de que estaba descolgado, lo que explicaba el que Britt intentara llamarlo en vano— Una excelente medida de precaución —agregó él con sarcasmo— ¿Y esperas ahora al mismo "amigo" de esta tarde o…?

—Para tu información —lo interrumpió Kurt—, ese "amigo" es mi jefe. Vino a…

—A beber champaña y traerte rosas —terminó él con malicia—. Pero, ¡claro, muy natural tratándose del jefe! Por Dios, Kurt, ¡tenía otra idea acerca de ti! —torció la boca— Entiendo que necesitas a un hombre, después de todo, eres un hombre muy sensual. ¡Pero Adam Crawford! ¿Es que no tienes orgullo? ¿No te importa compartirlo con cada modelo con que tropieza?

—En esta casa la cama es mía —aclaró Kurt con estudiada dulzura, tratando de controlar su disgusto— Así que la pregunta sobra.

—Quizá no sobre ahora —murmuró él—. Tal vez es tiempo de que le des una sopa de su propio chocolate. No puedo creer que te hayas vuelto tan complaciente, que le solapes sus "aventuras" porque se ve que no le cuesta nada hacerlas del dominio público.

—Gracias por el consejo —Kurt estaba furioso. ¿Cómo se atrevía a criticarlo y a censurar a Adam, cuando…?—. ¿Tu altruismo es auténtico?

La mirada que Blaine le dirigió, odiosa, indicó a Kurt que se habla pasado del límite. Dio un paso atrás reprimiendo un grito al sentir las manos masculinas sujetándolo por los hombros.

—¿Qué tratas de decir? —preguntó él con suavidad—. ¿Que me proponga compartir tu lecho? ¿Por qué no? Al menos, sería una interesante experiencia, un buen cortejo; el chiquillo que conocí y el hombre en que te has convertido. Aunque, supongo irás a decirme que si no hubiera muerto tu marido no te hubieses envuelto con Adam Crawford.

Kurt quiso responderle, pero tenía la boca seca. Pequeñas gotas de sudor cubrían su cuerpo, y un dolor no le dejaba de molestar en el estómago. Su furia aumentaba. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Era acaso que la idea de acostarse con Blaine lo excitaba? Se estremeció bajo la fuerte presión de las manos de Blaine, deseando encontrar las palabras que mediaran en aquel diálogo, pues lo hacía sentir como esclavizado, mudo. Emitiendo un débil quejido, pudo separarse un poco de él y correr hacia arriba por la escalera sin pensar a dónde iba, pero deseaba escapar a la amenaza que él representaba.

Su habitación fue su refugio. La copa de champaña que había subido antes de bañarse, lo que lo hizo sentir ridículo, estaba aún sobre la mesita de noche. Lo miró asustada al oír los firmes pasos detrás de él y el ruido del picaporte que giraba. Se volvió y casi se le saltan los ojos de sus órbitas. Blaine se apoyó contra la puerta, que cerró apenas entró. Se había quitado el saco y su pecho bronceado asomaba por la camisa desabrochada. El joven lo recorrió con la mirada, confuso.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —balbuceó— Por favor, vete.

—Tú corriste y yo te seguí —contestó Blaine con calma—. Así que de esto se trata el jueguito, ¿no es cierto? —a su vez lo recorrió con la mirada, cruzó el cuarto, levantó la copa e hizo un gesto—. ¡Muy romántico, una copa de champaña es suficiente cuando se trata de compartir… el lecho!

—Por lo que veo tú eres un experto en ese campo —lo encaró sin temor, impulsado por una corriente de furia, pero su grito fue acallado al verse sujetado por los brazos. Lo que entonces leyó en aquellos abismos de ira en que se habían convertido los ojos de Blaine, era una fatal amenaza.

—¿Y ahora qué intentas? —preguntó él casi murmurando a su oído—. ¿Provocarme?

—Nada de eso —repuso Kurt tratando de soltarse y al mismo tiempo molesto consigo mismo por la sensación de debilidad que experimentaba frente a Blaine; más que flaqueza era un querer fundirse en aquellos brazos, de ser conducido por ellos a…

Como si sus pensamientos hubieran sido adivinados, Blaine lo volvió hacia sí con lentitud y metió los dedos en su sedosa cabellera. Kurt no salía de su asombro.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no hacerlo? —susurró mientras rozaba con sus labios los de Kurt, apenas sugiriendo un beso, como un experto haría con las cuerdas de un finísimo instrumento, a fin de robarle la más exquisita de las notas. Kurt estaba fuera de sí, abandonado al inmenso placer que se le brindaba, respondiendo a esa maestría que su cuerpo reconocía… y adoraba.

Pensamientos sin sentido confundían su mente, como mariposas que en vano revolotean en torno de la luz.

—Kurt —susurró. Los labios de Kurt vibraban al contacto con aquella piel, mientras que los de Blaine se deslizaron de la cabeza hacia el cuello. El roce sensual provocó una gozosa sensación en Kurt.

—Kurt, Kurt, eres un hechicero. Me has embrujado —gimió él, impaciente ahora por quitarle la playera—. Siete años —continuó, diciendo mientras que lo acariciaba. Kurt dejó escapar un gemido.

Las manos del chico estaban ahora debajo de la camisa de Blaine, recorriendo ansiosas la tibia piel.

De pronto sintió una mano de Blaine que trataba de desabrocharle el pantalón y, si bien quiso protestar, la cercanía imponente de él se lo impidió.

En cuestión de segundos cayeron al suelo la playera y los pantalones de Kurt. Las manos de Blaine lo recorrían despacio y como si fueran fuego lo quemaban.

—Kurt —musitó provocándole escalofríos. Su dócil cuerpo parecía una pluma cuando lo alzó para depositarlo sobre la cama— Kurt —la voz ronca lo hizo parpadear y mirar el rostro encendido—. Desvísteme —le suplicó— Antes eras demasiado tímido, ignorante, temblabas en mis brazos de tal modo que temía hacerte daño, pero ahora podemos brindarnos placer por partes iguales — hasta su respiración, corta y violenta, hizo estremecer aquel cuerpo ya de por sí excitado. Al inclinar la cabeza para posar los labios en uno de los pezones, una sensación de placer lo recorrió con tal fuerza que casi producía dolor; una sensación difícil de soportar, sobre todo cuando Blaine repitió aquella caricia con cierta ansiedad, mientras que su cuerpo se arqueaba contra el de él.

Con las yemas de los dedos, Blaine acarició el suave vientre de Kurt, lo que produjo en él un estremecimiento.

—Kurt, te deseo, no me hagas esperar demasiado —susurró sin perder el contacto con su piel—. Eres un hombre, no un niño y…

—¿Eso significa que puedes tomar de mí lo que quieras? —preguntó enfadado al ver que él se detenía. Furia y remordimiento lo invadieron. ¡Qué tonto había sido al dejarse llevar tan fácilmente por los impulsos de su cuerpo, y no sólo de su cuerpo, también lo deseaban su mente y corazón! En realidad, nada había cambiado respecto a Blaine, ni sus motivos. Frente a tal conclusión, se confesó el porqué de su rechazo casi sistemático de todos los hombres que se le acercaban, y el por qué no se había permitido relacionarse con nadie más: todavía amaba a Blaine. Lo amaba y lo odiaba por su abandono. Ahora estaba ahí, confirmándole que si bien lo menospreciaba, no era inmune al atractivo de su cuerpo. Sería un tonto si caía de nuevo en su trampa.

Blaine sintió de pronto el cuerpo de Kurt tieso, lo cual lo hizo enderezarse, mirarlo a los ojos y hacer un gesto de desprecio.

—Así que ahora cambias de juego. Creo que te prefiero como eras.

Se levantó, dándole la espalda mientras metía la camisa dentro del pantalón y Kurt tomaba su playera.

—¿Para esto me hiciste seguirte hasta acá? ¿Para desilusionarme? No te hubieras molestado —le dijo insultante— Tarde o temprano me habría dado cuenta de que estaba tomando a un hombre que quién sabe cuántos ha tenido antes que yo. Y siendo como eres, deseable, he sentido sin embargo cierto fastidio que me pone en guardia frente a tus falsas caricias.

Hizo una mueca sin dejar de mirar a Kurt, que permanecía quieto, incapaz de asimilar la enormidad de sus insultos. Él caminó hacia la puerta en el momento que Kurt recobraba el habla.

—Muy pronto te fastidias, diría yo; me pregunto cómo no te ocurrió al casarte con la madre de Britt.

—Piensa lo que… —Kurt pensó que Blaine iba a golpearlo y se acurrucó aún más, con el miedo reflejado en los ojos; sin embargo, Blaine pareció hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano y, conteniéndose, salió de la habitación dejándolo solo. Unos cuantos segundos después, Kurt escuchó que la puerta principal se cerraba.

* * *

_Bueno, si parece que es un poquito odiable Blaine jojo_


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

El fin, la primavera dio paso al verano. El creciente buen humor de Adam hizo más fácil a Kurt pedirle algunos días libres para pasarlos con los niños que estaban de vacaciones. Especialmente hoy andaba de excelente ánimo, notó Kurt al oírlo silbar en el cuarto contiguo al estudio y no pudo menos que preguntarse qué tanto de esa alegría sería producto de su asidua relación con Nino, el modelo de cabello oscuro.

La semana anterior lo había llevado al estudio para presentarlo con Kurt, y estuvo tan nervioso y torpe como cualquier chiquillo. Lo más probable, pensó, era que sus días de soltero estuvieran contados.

—¿Tienes algo qué hacer esta noche? —preguntó Adam al entrar Kurt a avisarle que se marcharía enseguida. El chico negó con la cabeza, ante lo cual él anunció que probablemente pasaría por su casa más tarde, aunque no mencionó el motivo.

Pasar algunos días con su familia, era lo que Kurt había planeado y hubiera hecho, de no ser por la nota que su tía le envió. Decía en ella que su tío se encontraba en plena convalecencia debido a un ataque al corazón. Telefoneó enseguida para cerciorarse de su estado real de salud; no era nada serio, pero sin duda sería imposible presentarse con los dos niños. Al colgar se entristeció.

Todavía no le pasaba la depresión cuando llegó Adam, feliz.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió después que Kurt le sirvió un té— Parece como si hubieras perdido algo.

Kurt le contó todo.

—¡Y los niños se fastidian muchísimo aquí en la casa… imagínate! Todo el verano, sus vacaciones. Sobre todo Harry, tú sabes cuánto le gusta el campo.

—¿Y no podrían ir adonde tu amiga? —sugirió, observándolo pensativo, al verlo mover la cabeza con vehemencia. Sabía Kurt que para su amiga podría resultar grato, pero él no quería pensar ni en la más remota posibilidad de tropezarse con Blaine. Ya tenía bastante con los niños, que no perdían oportunidad para hacer resaltar las virtudes del "tío Blaine"— Bueno, entonces es seguro que esto ha llegado a tiempo —agregó él alargando un grueso sobre hacia Kurt, rotulado con su nombre. Perplejo, lo tomó y examinó—. ¡Vamos, ábrelo! —se impacientó Adam—, no muerde.

Lo abrió con cierta torpeza. Dentro, había una nota doblada y un cheque, que cayó al suelo. Se agachó a recogerlo y abrió los ojos asombrado al ver la cantidad. Además, estaba a su nombre.

—Antes que sospeches algo, se trata únicamente de lo que tú has ganado con justicia —aseguró él en tono firme—. ¿Recuerdas aquellas fotografías que sugeriste para la revista Vogue? ¡Pura imaginación! En realidad, me apena que no haya sido el doble de esa suma.

—¡Adam! —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al tiempo que manoteaba con tal de que no se le soltaran las lágrimas.

—Utilízalo en los chicos y en ti, ¡dense unas buenas vacaciones! Lo necesitas —añadió Adam con cierta picardía—. Créeme, al dinero hay que saber sacarle jugo.

Llorar hubiera sido tonto, pero la sorpresa y la ternura de Adam lo movieron a hacerlo.

De inmediato intervino Adam alargándole uno de los pañuelos que invariablemente utilizaba con las modelos que exasperaba hasta las lágrimas. Lo estrechó en sus brazos.

Todo un lujo desconocido era poder consolarse sobre su hombro, como lo hubiera hecho con un hermano, y hasta sonrió al oírlo hablar en el tono de los parientes adultos, sobre todo de los tíos.

—¡Vamos, no más lágrimas! Deberías estar alegre y no triste.

—Y lo estoy —Kurt levantó el rostro lloroso.

—¡Papito! —exclamó Lizzie al entrar en la cocina y parárseles al lado— ¿Por qué te abraza el tío Adam? —exigió mirando a Adam con desenfado.

—Pues porque papi se sentía mal y yo lo estaba besando para que se compusiera —replicó Adam en tono pícaro, y enarcó las cejas expresivamente hacia Kurt al ver que Lizzie fruncía el ceño—. Algo me dice que no gozo de la popularidad del mundo entero —comentó una vez que Lizzie salió— Y por cierto, ¿quién es el tal tío Blaine, que tanto oigo nombrar?

—Nadie —fue la respuesta inmediata del chico. Kurt enrojeció ante la mirada de Adam, aunque éste no comentó nada al respecto y anunció que era hora de pasar por Nino, a quien llevaría a cenar.

Favorecido con aquel dinero, Kurt pasó la hora del almuerzo del día siguiente arreglando un viaje para él y los gemelos. Irían a Dartmoor, lugar que consideró ideal para los gemelos.

Harry gozaría con el muelle y los animales silvestres, mientras que a Lizzie sin duda le encantarían el mar y las pintorescas aldeas. Tuvo suerte al poder apartar una pequeña cabaña no lejos de la costa. Además, después de haber pagado todo, aún le quedó lo suficiente para comprar lo necesario para el viaje.

Las compras las haría el día siguiente, decidió al mirar el reloj y comprobar lo tarde que era. Para recuperar el tiempo que le llevara ir de tiendas, creyó conveniente quedarse a trabajar más horas. Un telefonazo a la vecina fue suficiente para quitarse el compromiso de recoger a los niños en la escuela. Además, Janice prometió estar al tanto de ellos hasta que Kurt llegase, y como tenía llave de la casa y era muy cariñosa con los niños no había por qué preocuparse.

Se sorprendió esa noche al notar cierta agitación en Janice, al recibirlo. La mujer era un tanto curiosa.

—¡Con que me has estado engañando! —acusó a Kurt en el momento de abrirle la puerta—. ¿En dónde lo conseguiste? —añadió ante el asombro de Kurt— Es tan apuesto que me haría dudar de mi propio Tom, ¡en serio, amigo!

Le iba a contestar que no tenía idea de lo que le estaba hablando, cuando algo llamó su atención en el jardín. Se enfureció en seguida, al ver a Blaine y los niños… ¡jugando! En cuanto a él, parecía como si estuviese en su casa, con camisa de cuello abierto y pantalones vaqueros. Su cabello estaba desordenado por el viento y los movimientos. Lizzie le pedía con ansia que la alzara y cuando él lo hizo se mostró complacido. "¡Cómo se atreve!" pensó Kurt furioso, "a ganarse el afecto de los chiquillos para luego defraudarlos… ¡cómo se atreve a querer separarlos de mí mediante… ¿mediante qué?", se preguntó mofándose de sí mismo… ¿Lo estaba culpando por jugar con ellos? ¿Por conducirse ante ellos como lo haría… su padre?

¡Y qué importa ahora la verdad! No tenía ningún derecho, era injusto que permitiera a los niños acostumbrarse a él sabiendo que su relación sería breve. Kurt había sufrido el dolor de haberlo amado para acabar perdiéndolo… ¡nada era más doloroso! Observando al trío, Kurt tuvo que confesarse que su rechazo casi instintivo hacia Blaine, no se relacionaba en modo alguno con el peligro que pudieran correr los niños, se trataba de envidia. En especial de Lizzie, quien se apegaba demasiado a él. Pero… estaba actuando corno si él fuera un niño y se molestó. ¿Cómo podía ser tan inmaduro para sentir celos de los gemelos? Se suponía que él odiaba a Blaine y que, por lo tanto, no deseaba ocupar el lugar de sus hijos.

"Todavía lo amas", escuchó una voz desde su interior. "Más que nunca y es por eso que sientes celos."

Trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de confesar. Amaba a Blaine y nunca lo había dejado de amar. Era la verdad. Todos estos años con su pretendido odio hacia él habían sido una farsa, se había obligado a sentir lo que le convenía creer: fantasmas, que hoy se derrumbaban ante la realidad.

Fue víctima entonces de un dolor que empezó en lo más profundo. Janice le tocó el brazo e hizo un comentario ligero, que pareció aliviar un poco la inquietud que notaba en Kurt.

Como sonámbulo atravesó el jardín; de alguna manera pudo adivinar con dolor un gesto de desafío en la mirada de su hija y la consternación en la de Harry. Recordó entonces la aspereza con que se dirigía a ellos cada vez que mencionaban a Blaine, y cómo les había hasta prohibido hablar de su visita al zoológico; se llenó de remordimientos. Apoyándose en una rodilla, sin importarle la humedad del pasto ni su mejor traje, les tendió los brazos.

Harry se acercó primero, con gran sonrisa. Lizzie unos segundos después, mirando inquieta hacia Blaine antes de correr a reunirse con su gemelo.

—¡Que conmovedor! —la voz de Blaine se escuchó como venida de lo alto; Kurt trató de ignorarlo, aunque las lágrimas amenazaban con inundar sus ojos—. ¡Qué lástima que ese Crawford no esté aquí para verte! He sabido por los niños que últimamente se ha vuelto un asiduo visitante, hasta llegar a traerles "regalos".

El tono de crítica en su voz estremeció a Kurt, cuyos nervios estaban a punto de estallar.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le exigió furioso—. ¿Que Adam está tratando de comprar a los niños por medio de regalos?

—No lo creo —dijo él con sarcasmo —, los niños son muy sensibles e inteligentes como para creer cualquier cuento.

Tanto había querido implicar en su comentario, que hizo a Kurt enrojecer.

—¡Adam no requiere de trampas! —anunció él con calma, dejando que la furia se impusiera sobre el dolor que sintiera antes— Y de paso habría que notar el hecho de que tú has estado gastando con ellos, ¿o no? —había llegado el momento de vengarse, pero eso no lo afectó e hizo una mueca antes de hablar.

—A diferencia de tu novio, yo me intereso tan sólo en los chiquillos —quiso ser cruel— No necesito de trucos para seducir a un hombre, aspecto en el que estas a salvo, adorable Kurt.

—¿Tanto como aquel verano, a los diecisiete años?

Se le escaparon por la ira palabras que provocaron un abismo de silencio que lo hizo estremecer.

—¿Todavía lo recuerdas? —buscó lastimarlo— Me sorprendes, pensaba que mi recuerdo se había borrado al encontrar al que fue tu marido, y luego el súbito matrimonio. ¿Cómo era él? —preguntó de pronto, pronunciando las palabras de tal forma que daba a entender que se le hacía increíble que hubiera alguien dispuesto a casarse con él. Ahora tenía la oportunidad para destruirlo de la misma manera que él a Kurt alguna vez; no había más que exagerar las virtudes del "fallecido esposo" Sin embargo, no pudo mentir. Desde ahí vio a Janice con la tetera en la mano, y la escena, tan cotidiana y lejana de su estado actual, contrastaba con la vulnerabilidad que presentaba cada vez que Blaine aparecía— ¿Y bien?

—Nuestro papá murió en el extranjero —intervino Lizzie— Antes que naciéramos.

—Y papi lo amaba —aseguró Harry sin duda recordando las palabras de su padre.

—¿Ah, sí? —inquirió Blaine— Pues tengo la impresión de un alguien sin carácter, incapaz de inspirar esa clase de "entrega total" ¿Lo amabas?

Kurt tenía toda la intención de responder "sí", sólo que las palabras se anudaron en su garganta; Blaine lo miraba sin concederle piedad y él creyó que adivinaría la verdad.

—Yo… amé intensamente al padre de los gemelos, y aún lo amo —dijo en un susurro y su corazón latió desenfrenado. Le acababa de decir a Blaine lo mucho que lo amaba, mientras él sin saberlo seguía mirándolo con fijeza y frialdad a la vez. Kurt quiso imaginar cómo sería su comportamiento si él lo supiera todo, que él había sido tan tonto como para amarlo y que aún lo amaba.

Blaine los encaminó hacia el interior de la casa y aunque todo en él rehusaba hacerlo así, la cortesía se impuso y le pidió que entrara un momento. A la hora que Kurt estaba preparando la merienda de los niños, Blaine entró en la cocina y se dispuso a hacer la ensalada.

—No debes hacer eso, ¿verdad, papi?

—No, no debe —accedió Kurt en seguida.

—Quizá tiene hambre —agregó la niña— ¿Puede quedarse a tomar el té?

—Estoy seguro de que tío Blaine tiene otras cosas qué hacer. Ahora, sé buena niña y lávate las manos, habrá fresas como postre.

—¿De veras? Son mis favoritas —confesó Blaine para deleite de Lizzie.

—Entonces, ¿te quedarás? —preguntó Kurt excitado.

Blaine lo miraba inquisitivo.

—Si tu papi no se opone. Contra lo que pudiera suponerse no hay nada que prefiera más que compartir la cena con mis gemelos favoritos.

Fue un rato turbulento. Viendo a Blaine entre los dos chiquillos, no pudo Kurt menos que establecer el contraste entre este sitio y los que seguramente él frecuentaría. Los muebles eran viejos, adquiridos en remates, pero eso sí, pintados con amor. Las cortinas se habían hecho en casa y Kurt solo se había encargado de tapizar las paredes. Hasta entonces se había sentido orgulloso de su casa y de sus cosas, pero de pronto cobró conciencia de la sencillez del lugar. Algunos dibujos de Harry estaban colgados en la pared, el jarrón de flores que Lizzie le regaló adornaba el estante de los libros.

Al llegar el momento del postre, sacó tres platos y una fuente con helado; los colocó frente a Harry, Blaine y Lizzie.

—¿Tú no nos acompañas? —preguntó Harry con inocencia.

Evitando mirar a Blaine, Kurt negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy a dieta —murmuró. La verdad era que las fresas habían costado un ojo de la cara y eran apenas suficientes para tres personas; se sonrojó al pensar en lo que Blaine podría imaginar de tal incidente. Las posibilidades de engañar a Blaine como a Harry eran remotas, pensó molesto y se sintió humillado al imaginar el desdén que él sentiría. Entre el ambiente que Blaine frecuentaba, el hecho de pedir fresas aunque estuvieran fuera de temporada, podría ser algo común.

Después de la cena los dejó jugar con él mientras limpiaba la mesa. Estaba con jabón hasta los codos cuando Blaine entró de nuevo en la cocina y se dirigió al refrigerador, lo que sin duda hizo a Kurt recordar las circunstancias de su primer encuentro. Si entonces alguien le hubiera anunciado aunque fuera la mitad de lo que ocurriría, si pudiera retroceder el tiempo, ¿lo cambiaría? Pensó en la felicidad que le brindaban los gemelos, la respuesta era simple.

—Siento… lo de las fresas —dijo él en tono seco que provocó escalofrío a Kurt, a la vez que el disgusto lo hizo sonrojar en el momento de volverse para mirarlo.

—Yo también —si él había pensado que se molestaría por el comentario, pronto lo atacaría—. Pensaba guardar algunas.

Por un segundo creyó ver en los ojos de Blaine ternura y admiración, pero fue tan rápido todo que bien pudo haberlo imaginado.

—Quizá entonces me des oportunidad de reponerlas —dijo él en tono suave, con lo que recalcaba la diferencia de clases entre ambos. Kurt era un "viudo" con dos hijos a quienes habría que sacar a flote con un salario medio; Blaine, un hombre saludable, con un costoso auto y vestía bien. Mirándolo ahora, la bronceada columna de su cuello expuesta por la camisa de cuello abierto, los brazos cruzados llamando la atención hacia los musculosos antebrazos, Kurt se percató, más que de diferencias sociales, del fuerte aroma de su loción y experimentó el deseo de acariciarlo.

Molesto consigo mismo, trató de rechazar la tentación.

—¿Y de qué manera, alardeando buena salud? ¿O comprándome y comprando, como has querido hacer, a mis hijos?

La voz le temblaba y aunque sabía bien que Blaine estaba molesto, se descuidó un momento. Blaine se abalanzó hacia Kurt tomándolo de la cintura hasta casi hacerle daño.

—¿Qué prefieres? —inquirió él— ¿Pagar con caricias? —esa pregunta lo hizo estremecer de dolor.

Trató de balbucear algo, de pedirle que lo soltara, pensando en lo ridículo que todo eso resultaba, pero cuando levantó las manos enjabonadas para empujarlo, tropezaron con el pecho musculoso y se sintió tan cerca de él que podía percibir el aroma de su loción, y solazarse al mismo tiempo en recuerdos, que intentaban ocultar el presente.

Debió hacer un movimiento involuntario, algún gesto de derrota, ya que en sus ojos leyó la respuesta, antes que se clavaran en sus labios y se inclinara hacia Kurt.

Kurt sabía que iba a besarlo, sólo que no imaginó que, más que un beso, era un rapto, el de la suavidad de sus labios. Antes que el castaño pudiera moverse, una mano masculina se deslizó hasta posarse sobre su trasero.

Por un momento quiso ceder, responder con firmeza a la cruda sexualidad de aquel abrazo, sólo que, muy a tiempo, el auto respeto se impuso. Como si Blaine presintiera que Kurt se apartaría, alzó la cabeza y lo observó.

Girando sobre los talones, Blaine abandonó la cocina sin pronunciar palabra, dejando en Kurt una sensación de vacío y soledad en el alma, además de la confusión propia de haber estado tan cerca del peligro de abandonarse al deseo. Hacer el amor con Blaine una vez, valdría más que todas las lágrimas y dolores de cabeza a que sin duda daría lugar.

¿Cómo pudo olvidar lo aprendido en tan dura forma? ¿Cómo pudo estar dispuesto a perderse el respeto y la confianza que se había ganado a pulso desde el nacimiento de los niños?

Escuchó sus gritos de despedida y la triste respuesta de los gemelos. Lizzie no tenía la culpa, se confesó Kurt mientras que la bañaba; trató de acercarse lo más que pudo a la pequeña al ver que insistía en que "tío Blaine" era su hombre favorito. Lizzie no tenía la culpa en absoluto. En todo caso, la culpa era suya, aunque también se dio cuenta de que, saberlo no remediaba la situación.

* * *

_Se acerca el final :O solo 2 caps._


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Dos semanas pasaron sin saber ni oír nada acerca de Blaine. Una tarde en Knightsbridge, a donde Kurt había ido a conseguir unos soportes que Adam necesitaba para un montaje que estaba filmando, lo vio salir de un sitio lujoso y del brazo de un hombre de cabello oscuro.

Al principio se quedó inmóvil, pero al ver que él se volvía para mirar hacia donde Kurt estaba, sintió pánico y se metió en la tienda más cercana. Era de modas, así que tuvo el pretexto de "curiosear" mientras ellos pasaban.

Se asomó a verlos. Reconoció de inmediato al hombre, ¿era el del restaurante en el que habían hecho un alto rumbo a Cotswold? Los celos hicieron preso de él.

Cuando ya estaba seguro de haberlos perdido de vista salió de la tienda, por cierto de precios muy elevados. Se alegró de la paciencia de Adam al no haber encontrado varias de las cosas que le pidió, aunque sin duda la expresión de Kurt, pálido, le previno de hacer preguntas. Había visto aquella mirada en tantos hombres, que se preguntó quién sería el individuo que lo causó en Kurt.

Como si hubiese influido su estado de ánimo en los gemelos, éstos estaban especialmente difíciles. Kurt, por su parte, seguía recordando la escena de esa tarde, ¡ese hombre del brazo de él! Ni media excusa les permitió esgrimir esa noche a los niños para no ir a la cama. Era el ritual de todas las noches y no le molestaba en absoluto, sólo que su desobediencia le colmó la paciencia.

—Estás de mal humor porque Adam ya no quiere verte… pues no nos importa —el comentario de Lizzie fue severo y lo hizo antes que Kurt cerrara la puerta de su habitación. Kurt se forzó en sonreír a pesar de eso— No nos gusta él… ¡queremos al tío Blaine!

Si supiera, pensó Kurt con un gesto de cansancio y un poco arrepentido de no ser paciente con ellos. Se portaría mejor, decidió; además, siendo sábado, estaría todo el tiempo con ellos. Les caería muy bien salir de la ciudad, quizá hasta Brighton, a jugar en la playa. Era la hora de poner a Blaine en su sitio ya que él nunca se había preocupado por Kurt y resultaba injusto que los chiquillos cargaran con la culpa.

No les dijo a los niños nada acerca de sus planes durante el desayuno, y ¡qué bueno! ya que, al ir a ver el coche, una llanta estaba pinchada. ¡Qué desilusión!

El neumático de repuesto no se hallaba en buenas condiciones, pero aún era mayor el riesgo de viajar sin él. Kurt decidió cambiar la llanta mala e ir al taller más cercano por una llanta de repuesto. Al mismo tiempo llenaría el tanque de gasolina, dejó instrucciones a los gemelos y se apresuró hacia el coche reprimiendo lo que hubiera sido una lánguida sonrisa.

Habían estado aplacados a la hora del almuerzo a tal grado que hasta llegó a pensar en pedirles perdón. Ya se animarían al conocer los planes de su padre. Cuando regresaba del taller, pensando en lo que prepararía para llevar al día de campo, lo primero que notó al doblar la esquina fue que la puerta estaba abierta. Miró el reloj, habían pasado veinte minutos desde que salió de la casa, es decir, el tiempo suficiente para que se aburrieran. No teniendo nada qué hacer, era seguro que hubiesen buscado alguna entretención. O quizá él había dejado la puerta abierta. No obstante, no pudo evitar que el corazón le latiera con fuerza mientras entraba en la casa.

Todo estaba en silencio. Sintió un vacío en el estómago a la vez que con la mirada recorría cada rincón. Los llamó por su nombre. Ni señal de ellos. Entró en la cocina sintiendo que las piernas le flaqueaban y vio en el piso la tetera, que su madre le había regalado el año anterior, rota. No era aquella pieza muy del gusto de Kurt, pero precisamente previendo el disgusto de su madre si los niños la rompían, muchas veces les había advertido no tocarla. Se consternó al verla hecha pedazos en el suelo. Se notaba como si hubieran lavado parte del piso, lo que sin duda tendría que ver con el fin de la propia tetera. Recordando lo duro que había estado con ellos la tarde anterior, supuso estarían escondidos temerosos de un castigo. La sola idea lo hizo sobresaltarse; subió por la escalera corriendo, buscó en las habitaciones, confiado de que al hallarlos terminarían todos riendo contentos.

Pero tampoco estaban en los cuartos, Tuvo miedo y revisó metro por metro dentro de la casa antes de hacerlo en el jardín. Por último fue a buscarlos en la casa de Janice, su vecina.

Como siempre, ésta fue muy amable con él, pero no sabía nada de los pequeños.

—¡Los pequeños diablillos! —río nerviosa al escuchar lo ocurrido de labios de Kurt—. ¿Y si estuvieran escondidos afuera?

—No —contestó Kurt casi sin voz— ¡Oh Janice, tengo tanto miedo! Creí que estarían contigo. Uno oye tantas cosas… —se estremeció escondiendo el rostro entre las manos, y no protestó cuando Janice le pidió que entrara y se sentara un momento. Janice fue a la cocina y Kurt escuchaba el ruido que aquella hacía. Se iba a levantar en el preciso momento que su amiga reapareció con una jarra en las manos.

—Te traigo té dulce, calientito… sé que lo tomas sin azúcar, pero éste es lo mejor para las impresiones fuertes. A ver, vamos a repasar los hechos, ¡todo desde el principio! Y para ello iremos juntos a tu casa, que luego el miedo hace ver cosas, ¡y hacer otras! Te apuesto a que los hallaremos en algún rincón, temerosos de lo que hicieron… ¡Ya verás! —trató de reconfortarlo— Tómate el té.

Atontado, Kurt obedeció. En el fondo no pensaba igual que Janice. Los niños se habían ido, de eso estaba seguro. Reconoció haber sido demasiado duro con ellos, y recordó lo hoscos que habían estado esa mañana. La tetera fue simplemente la gota que derramó el vaso. "¡Oh Dios, qué he hecho, mis hijos han llegado a creer que vale más para mí una tetera que ellos!".

Este y otros horribles pensamientos saltaron a su mente mientras caminaban hacia la casa. Media hora después, ambos, pálidos, se habían rendido.

—No queda otra alternativa que llamar a la policía —concluyó Janice en voz baja— ¿Quieres que lo haga?

—Yo mismo lo haré —negó Kurt con la cabeza, la voz entrecortada por la preocupación.

Del otro lado de la línea el sargento se mostró servicial.

—Denos tiempo, señor. Es todo —pidió al oírlo sollozar mientras describía la ropa de la niña— Enviaremos un agente que le hará algunas preguntas. Tenga calma.

Dicho agente, una mujer en este caso, tenía más o menos la edad de Kurt, cierto aire de misterio y era amable. Kurt tuvo que recordar cada detalle tanto de la ropa de los gemelos como de los sucesos de esa mañana; el agente tomaba nota.

—¿Deja usted solos a los niños, con frecuencia? —le preguntó y Kurt se sonrojó. ¿Qué estaba tratando de averiguar? ¿Si no cumplía con sus deberes de padre o si los dejaba encerrados bajo llave?

—Nunca —respondió— Fueron veinte minutos… veinte nada más.

—¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que les pudo ocurrir? —oyó que le preguntaban y respiró profundo.

—Yo… pienso que se fueron —contestó sin levantar la cabeza— Anoche los reprendí. Hoy pensaba llevarlos de paseo para olvidarnos de todo —las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos, bañándole el rostro. Hubo más preguntas, algunas que lo horrorizaron, como por ejemplo respecto a si los golpeaba con frecuencia o cosas peores. Pero si bien por una parte aquellas preguntas lo hacían avergonzarse, sentirse humillado, entendía que eran necesarias como parte de un procedimiento.

También Janice fue interrogada. Lloraba lo mismo que Kurt a quien le preguntaron si conocía a alguien de confianza con quien pudiera contar. Algún amigo íntimo o algo así.

—No lo hay —fue su respuesta.

—¿Y Adam? —recordó Janice— Recuerda que en estos casos es mejor contar con alguien.

Kurt explicó al agente de quién se trataba y como si no tuviera la menor idea de lo que ocurría, escuchó una voz de mujer que daba la orden de localizarlo de inmediato.

—No lo molesten, por favor —se oyó decir.

Adam llegó preocupado por lo ocurrido, Nino iba con él. La agente había salido y regresó después de un buen rato, mucho más amable con Kurt, quien sospechó que aquella debió haber ido a cerciorarse de que Kurt no tuviera ningún antecedente penal.

—No hay por qué preocuparse —escuchó decir repetidas veces— Ya los encontrarán.

¿Pero, dónde? Londres es enorme y ellos apenas unos niños. Se imaginaba terribles peligros para los gemelos, a tal grado que ya no se percataba con certeza de lo que se hacía o decía a su alrededor. En uno de esos momentos en que la inactividad lo exasperó, rogó que lo dejaran ir en una de las patrullas a buscarlos.

—Es mejor que permanezca aquí —le decían— Cuando los encontremos, a la primera persona que desearán ver es precisamente a usted.

Lo comprendió, mas no lo creyó. Para él, la última persona con quien querrían enfrentarse era su padre. De otro modo, no hubieran escapado.

—¿Y dice usted que su otro padre murió? —preguntó la uniformada. Por primera vez deseó decir la verdad y compartir con Blaine ese indeseable momento. Pero no se atrevió. Asintió con la cabeza en un rápido movimiento, ocultando el rostro para que no descubrieran la mentira en sus ojos.

—¿No tienen algún pariente que viva cerca, alguien a quien los niños pudieran haber recurrido? —esas preguntas ya las había respondido, pero volvió a hacerlo con toda la calma posible, creyendo que así se relajaría un poco.

Estaba por oscurecer. La policía se retiró, asegurándole que lo mantendrían informado. Adam llevó a Nino a su casa y regresó enseguida, insistiendo en preparar algo que al final Kurt no probó.

—Créeme, no es necesario que te quedes. Solo estaré bien —insistió por enésima vez, tras lo cual Adam, lo abrazó explicándole las ventajas de estar él allí.

—¡Por Dios, no es el momento para hacerse el fuerte! Los amigos son para cuando se les necesita y eso lo sabes.

Se soltó en llanto. Adam le ofreció el consabido pañuelo y removió de la frente de Kurt los cabellos que le molestaban. De pronto, escucharon pasos en el recibidor y él sonrió.

—Parece que la policía regresó —supuso— A ver si traen noticias buenas —no se levantó, permaneció al lado de Kurt infundiéndole valor.

Se abrió una puerta y Kurt no hacía otra cosa que rezar: "Dios, no permitas que nada malo les ocurra, ¡por piedad, no lo permitas!".

Se oyeron unos pasos detenerse. Kurt alzó el rostro y vio el desencajado rostro de Blaine que lo consternó aún más.

—¡Pero cómo —casi gritó Blaine— ahora que los niños andan perdidos, tú sólo piensas en ti mismo, en tu satisfacción!

Kurt trató de ignorar lo que oía. Al menos la última frase.

—¿Cómo sabes lo de los niños? —carraspeó él. La mirada de Blaine se oscureció y torció la boca.

—Lo sé porque han pasado toda la tarde con mi ama de llaves, según parece aterrados por la idea de regresar… ¡y todo por una maldita tetera rota!

Dolor y furia mezclados se apoderaron del joven.

—¿Toda la tarde? —habló entre dientes— ¿Quieres decir que todo este tiempo estuvieron contigo y hasta ahora me lo vienes a decir? Quizá consideraste que debías castigarme por ser un mala padre… o porque…

—Si no fuera yo un ser civilizado —interrumpió Adam arrastrando las palabras—, ya lo habría puesto en su lugar. ¿Tiene usted idea de lo que ha tenido Kurt que pasar este día? Medio cuerpo de policía de esta zona está buscándolos. Deberían encerrarlo —concluyó amenazante.

—Supongo que usted debe ser el tío Adam —bufó Blaine—. Reconfortando al angustiado padre. ¡Qué diferente imagen a la del Adam que los niños no quieren como padre!… ¿curioso, no?

Confuso, Kurt se volvió para ver a Adam, quien respondió con una sonrisa, acariciándole un brazo.

—Tengo el lugar que Kurt quiera darme —afirmó con absoluta calma—. Por otro lado, creo que debemos llamar a la policía; me parece que usted tiene algo que explicar —condenó a Blaine—. No conozco nada acerca de leyes con respecto a niños, aunque imagino que el simple sentido común debió llevarlo a dar aviso de inmediato.

—Y lo habría hecho —se apresuró a decir Blaine—, de haberlo sabido antes. Estuve fuera prácticamente todo el día, y por lo tanto, acabo de enterarme. No quisieron decirle a la señora Hammond sus apellidos, ni de dónde iban. Mi media hermana, a quien sin duda la señora hubiera recurrido, está fuera también, así que tuvo que esperar a mi regreso. No hace ni una hora que me enteré de lo que pasó.

—Pudo haber telefoneado —repuso Adam al tiempo que se dirigió a buscar el teléfono.

—Así es —dijo Blaine, sin prisa— pero los chicos están tan sentidos con Kurt que pensé primero darme una vuelta, a ver si lo convenzo de ir a mi casa y librar entre los dos la batalla.

En esas circunstancias Kurt hubiera ido hasta el quinto infierno, con tal de recuperar a sus hijos. No quiso que Adam lo acompañara, así que sólo esperaba a que éste terminara de hablar con el departamento de policía.

—Desean hablar con usted —le dijo a Blaine, alargándole el auricular— Será mejor que me vaya, querido. A menos que hayas cambiado de opinión.

—Vete, gracias —lo despidió con una sonrisa y un afectuoso beso en la mejilla, sin importarle que Blaine lo estuviera observando, molesto.

—Parece que no puedes apartarte de él ni por un momento, ¿o me equivoco? —fue lo primero que le dijo al salir Adam e ir juntos hacia el auto— ¿Qué tiene de especial, o es que se lleva los honores como amante?

No quiso responder a aquel insulto y trató de mantenerse lo más alejado de él que pudo ya dentro del vehículo. Blaine manejó todo el camino en silencio, a través del tránsito londinense y de pronto, Kurt reconoció el sitio de donde lo había visto salir con su amiga.

Algo debió Blaine haber notado en su expresión, ya que lo tomó del brazo al intentar Kurt abrir la puerta del auto.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Quizá —dijo como empujado por una voluntad desconocida— es el deseo de apartar a los niños de la presencia de un ser como tú, que parece gustar de ciertas costumbres inmorales.

Creyó que él no replicaría, pero se equivocó.

—Eso suena extraordinario viniendo de ti, en especial. Exactamente, ¿a qué te refieres?

—Te vi ayer salir de aquí con un hombre —explicó Kurt airado, evitando dejarse impresionar por la formidable fuerza de ánimo que Blaine proyectaba.

—Me llamó para discutir algunas de sus inversiones, quiso conocer otros aspectos del negocio —alzó los hombros— Un encuentro demasiado formal y sin duda contrario en intenciones al que debes estar imaginando.

"Ni tan equivocado", pensó. "Ese hombre deseaba a Blaine".

—Otra bromita de ésas y voy a pensar que estás celoso —lo retó tomándolo por el brazo mientras se acercaba caminando a la casa; la puerta principal era de madera color verde. Permaneció callado, temeroso.

Por dentro, la casa era mucho mayor de lo que hubiera podido creerse. Varias puertas conducían hacia el amplio vestíbulo con piso de madera y un bellísimo arreglo de flores sobre una mesita ovalada.

Una escalera conducía hacia otro piso, arriba. Kurt miraba atento a través de una puerta abierta. Cierta desilusión le causó ver aparecer por ella a una mujer, apenas entrada en años y bastante alta.

—Este es el padre de los chiquillos, señora Hammond —los presentó Blaine— Y ésta es la señora Hammond, Kurt. Mi ama de llaves.

—Siento mucho la molestia que le hayan causado los gemelos —empezó a decir Kurt con dificultad, preguntándose qué estaría pensando la señora, que no daba excesiva importancia a lo ocurrido.

—Los niños —confesó — no quisieron decirme quiénes eran y por supuesto yo sabía que alguien estaría muy preocupado por ellos. Demasiado bien vestidos y educados como para ser unos desamparados —agregó, con lo que devolvió algo de ánimo a su padre— Ahora que Lizzie está en una edad… —se interrumpió— Debe haber sido horrible para usted… ¡la muerte!

—Así es —confirmó Kurt sin importarle lo que Blaine pudiera pensar al verlo derramar el llanto— No puedo ni explicar lo que se siente… lo que no acabo de comprender es cómo fue que llegaron aquí.

El estómago le dio un vuelco al pensar en todos los peligros a que debieron estar expuestos durante el trayecto.

—Bueno, ya todo pasó —dijo la señora Hammond reconfortándolo y de pronto Kurt perdió el sentido. Lo último que escuchó, como en sueños fue al ama de llaves suplicándole a Blaine que no lo dejara caer.

Cuando volvió en sí, se encontraba sobre una cama de agua; la colcha era de seda y el cuarto decorado en un color pálido. La señora Hammond iba de un lado a otro del cuarto, mientras que Blaine era una alta figura melancólica.

—Los niños —balbuceó Kurt.

—Ya están acostados —respondió— Puedes comprobarlo, más no juzgo conveniente despertarlos ahora —miró el reloj— Son las diez… deberías pasar la noche aquí, mañana los llevaré a casa temprano.

Iba a protestar, cuando observó que la señora Hammond asentía con la cabeza, al tiempo que se decía llegaría más temprano el día siguiente, para preparar el desayuno.

—La señora no pasa la noche aquí —explicó Blaine que parecía leer sus pensamientos— Pero estarás a salvo —por supuesto, la señora Hammond no advirtió la doble intención de sus palabras, así como no había notado el sarcasmo de su mirada.

Tembloroso, Kurt lo siguió hasta la habitación donde descansaban los gemelos. Ambos yacían dormidos en una enorme cama. Se acercó a besarlos, ansioso por estar a su lado. Lizzie abrió los ojos.

—Papi —susurró adormecida, aliviando un poco el corazón de Kurt.

Blaine hizo caso omiso de las lágrimas que, fuera ya del cuarto de sus hijos, saltaron de los ojos de Kurt; claro que al joven no le importó mucho. Se sentía aliviado, lejos de toda preocupación.

Al llegar al que sería su cuarto, Blaine se alejó no sin desearle buenas noches. Aquel cuarto tenía baño propio. El perfume que se percibía en el ambiente y lo esponjoso de las toallas, revelaban que no era él el único invitado a aquel lugar. Tuvo que reprimir una corriente de celos. Era ridículo, se dijo. Cualquier hombre que Blaine invitara a casa, dormiría sin duda con él, y no solo. ¿Qué de extraño tendría que la señora Hammond no se quedara por las noches? Era claro que para el ama de llaves, Blaine era todo un caballero.

Kurt tenía puestos todavía los viejos pantalones vaqueros que había escogido esa mañana, ¡hacía tanto tiempo! La playera tenía manchas de aceite, producto del cambio de neumático. Al mirarse en el espejo, se deprimió ante su desarreglo. Por toda la frente caían sus cabellos, estaba pálido, tenía los ojos hundidos por el dolor y sus labios estaban resecos. Sin ánimo, se quitó los pantalones. Arrugó la cara al pensar que al día siguiente tendría que vestir lo mismo. Por lo menos podía lavar la ropa interior ya que, siendo de nylon, secaría pronto. Se disponía a hacerlo cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía qué ponerse para dormir.

Se metió bajo la ducha y usó el shampoo perfumado que encontró. El agua caliente le permitió relajarse un poco. No tardó en salir; de pronto sintió todo el cansancio del día y se dijo que, de no tratar de dormir, se pasaría la noche en vela.

Se secó con una de las más lujosas toallas que encontró, se fue a la cama e iba a meterse en ella cuando de improviso Blaine entró en la habitación. En una mano tenía un pijama. Kurt sintió que la sangre corría veloz por sus venas al percatarse de la mirada masculina.

—Adiviné que no tendrías qué ponerte y traje esto —le dijo alargando el pijama. Kurt lo recibió, manteniendo firme la toalla aunque temblaba bajo aquella mirada— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó burlón— No será vergüenza, ¿verdad? Has estado casado… has tenido amantes… —continuó insultante.

—¿Qué pretendes? ¿Descargar tu conciencia por haber arrebatado mi virginidad?

—¿Arrebatado? —Blaine enarcó las cejas mientras que hacía un gesto de crueldad— No recuerdo haber sido tan audaz, ¿o es acaso lo que le contaste a tu difunto esposo? Con un poco más de tiempo quizá logres incluso convencerte que fue una violación… al menos es el siguiente paso, ¿no lo crees? Aunque ambos sepamos la verdad.

—Pudo no haber sido una violación, pero sí una seducción deliberada —se defendió Kurt, que estaba demasiado fuera de quicio como para medir sus palabras— Y de hecho es tan malo lo uno como lo otro.

—Parece que el tiempo ha afectado tu memoria —opinó él, dejando entrever por el sonrojo en las mejillas que trataba de Contenerse— Según recuerdo, ambos jugábamos el mismo juego —posó la mirada en el cuerpo de Kurt, que en un acto instintivo se hizo hacia atrás, dudando al sentir el marco de la cama tocar sus pantorrillas, mientras que con una mano hizo el ademán de defenderse contra la implacable masculinidad que tenía delante. Blaine por su parte, no se movió. Deseoso de no sostener su mirada, cerró los ojos y esperó que Blaine lo aprisionara en sus brazos, lo que no sucedió; en cambio, sintió aquellas firmes manos sobre los hombros, más que acariciándolo, masajeando, animándolo a apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de él, al deslizar éste un brazo por su espalda para sostenerlo. Continuó el rítmico movimiento, dando a Kurt un falso sentimiento de seguridad e impidiéndole articular palabra ya que las manos de Blaine proporcionaban a sus tensos músculos un descanso placentero.

Al principio, la sensación era de simple relajamiento, pero poco a poco otras emociones lo invadieron. Sin pensar rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Blaine y le acarició el cabello.

Sintió cómo Blaine lo levantaba para depositarla en la cama, más no pudo protestar. Deseaba esa cercanía, ese sentimiento de desear y ser deseado, todo lo cual le hacía evitar cualquier interferencia posible…

En algún momento halló la forma de meter sus manos por debajo de la camisa y sintió la humedad de aquella piel. A los diecisiete años había glorificado su amor, aceptando sin más la maravillosa experiencia de estar unidos; pero ahora, con la experiencia que tenía, estaba consciente de la extraordinaria virilidad de Blaine, de la fuerza de sus músculos y del placer que le proporcionaba sentir el agradable roce de aquel vello del pecho contra su piel.

Empezó a estampar besos en el cuerpo de Blaine a la vez que Kurt vibraba de placer.

Los dedos de Kurt buscaban los botones que impedían el libre acceso al contacto con aquella piel y un breve escalofrío lo recorrió cuando Blaine lo besó en los labios invitándolo a responder a aquella caricia con igual pasión. Por fin pudo quitarle la camisa y explorar su piel.

El miedo que había experimentado durante el día, pareció desvanecerse al romper las barreras de lo convencional. Pequeños gemidos lanzaba Blaine al sentir los labios de Kurt recorrer su cuello, delineándolo, lo que hizo que estrechara con más fuerza al joven. La toalla fue retirada y Kurt creyó que su corazón dejaría de latir cuando los labios de Blaine le prodigaron placer el posarse sobre uno de sus pezones.

Blaine era un maestro en el arte de hacer el amor, lo cual resultó evidente para Kurt por la forma de acariciar él sus esbeltos músculos, incitándolo a seguir sus movimientos y Kurt vio reflejado en sus ojos el mismo deseo que él experimentaba.

—Hazlo —dijo Blaine sonrojándose, mientras que con su mano guiaba a las de Kurt hasta la hebilla del cinturón.

Un día antes hubiera sido imposible para Kurt imaginar algo así; sin duda, el jovencito que alguna vez había sido, se hubiera ruborizado ante tal propuesta. Pero ya no se trataba de un niño, sino de un hombre, y si bien sólo Blaine lo había poseído, el instinto, que había reprimido durante su adolescencia, lo guiaba ahora. Escuchó que de los labios de Blaine escapaba un gemido de placer y un estremecimiento al pasar sus dedos e inclinar la cabeza para besar la zona del vientre, feliz de saberse capaz de excitarlo. Pero no tuvo tiempo de regocijarse demasiado, ya que, de pronto, Blaine lo estrechó contra sí capturando sus labios. En ese instante, todo deseo y pensamiento, excepto el ansia de ser poseído por él, abandonaron a Kurt.

El roce de sus cuerpos era excitante. Se besaron y estrecharon con pasión, alimentando el fuego que ardía entre ambos. Blaine se contuvo hasta el final, mientras que Kurt, sin poder resistirlo, se movía contra aquel cuerpo, murmurando su deseo por él y aferrándose con los dedos a sus cabellos. Con un brusco movimiento se separaron y Kurt sintió escalofrío al ver a Blaine alejarse como si todo hubiera sido fingido.

Blaine lo recorrió con la mirada y al observar el rostro del joven notó que éste estaba ruborizado.

—Y ahora —dijo él con meditada calma, sin vestigio de pasión o deseo en su expresión — quiero que me digas si recuerdas mejor lo que sucedió entre nosotros. Dime lo que contaste al que se casó contigo. Dime que nunca me quisiste.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Difícil hubiera sido para Kurt explicar cómo logró acomodar todo en el coche. Una mirada por encima del hombro le permitió cerciorarse de que los niños estuvieran jugando en el jardín, contentos. Desde el día que escaparon de casa, Kurt había estado luchando contra su tendencia de sobreprotegerlos.

Aquella mañana en la casa de Blaine, había estado muy nervioso al hablar a los niños, aunque más tarde, ya en su hogar, pudo charlar con ellos en calma, primero para ponerlos al tanto de los peligros que corrían a diario las personas en la calle, y luego para asegurarles que nunca será más importante un objeto que una persona.

La señora Hammond le había llevado el desayuno a la cama y refirió una anécdota acerca de su propia hija.

—Son siempre cosas simples las que traen a colación los grandes dolores de cabeza —dijo a Kurt, enterada como estaba del accidente de la cafetera.

Un poco embarazoso fue el momento de dar las gracias a Blaine, por haberlos tenido que aguantar. Sus ojos no se apartaron un instante de un punto, que se fijó entre el segundo y el tercer botón de la camisa de Blaine, tenía tenso el cuerpo por la pena y rabia contra sí mismo, a la vez que trataba de olvidar lo sucedido en su cuarto la noche anterior.

—Supongo que está de más recordarte que los niños nunca aceptarán a Crawford como padre —fue todo lo que dijo después de haberlo escuchado regañándolos.

—¿Y quién dice que se los consultaré? —contestó Kurt, dando paso la indecisión a la furia contenida— Los gemelos tienen un padre —le recordó— y mi relación con Adam es exclusivamente de mi incumbencia.

—¿Así que no piensas casarte con él?

—¿Asombrado? —la burla le saltó a la lengua—. ¡Qué hipócrita eres! Por lo menos Adam y yo estamos en entera libertad de sostener una relación.

—Has cambiado, Kurt —fue la ácida respuesta— El Kurt que yo conocí nunca hubiera aceptado algo de segunda mano, ¿o es acaso que tu capacidad de amar fue enterrada junto con tu esposo?

Kurt sonrió, derrotado. ¡Qué cerca estaba él de la verdad, aunque no de la manera que imaginaba!

—¡¿Y bien?! —inquirió él con mordacidad.

—Cuando perdí al padre de los gemelos, puede decirse que perdí lo mejor que he tenido en la vida. Y ahora, ¿podemos irnos?

—Tú dirás —asintió él

Tanto Harry como Lizzie se habían emocionado al saber que saldrían de vacaciones. Como eran pequeños aún, no hacían comparaciones de importancia entre el lugar a que se fuera, lo importante era salir. Las últimas tres semanas no se les oyó hablar de otra cosa, lo que Kurt incluso fomentaba, confiando en que la alegría borrara de sus mentes la terrible experiencia que habían tenido. Kurt mismo no se había curado del todo, ¡huyeron precisamente hacia Blaine!

Kurt les aclaró que Adam era su jefe y amigo, y nada más; desde entonces lo aceptaron mucho mejor. De hecho, la única nube en el horizonte de la pequeña, era la ausencia de su entrañable "tío Blaine". En varias ocasiones había rogado a su padre que le telefoneara, preocupada al ver que éste no había regresado a visitarlos, ante lo cual Kurt le explicó que Blaine tenía su propia vida. Por ahora saldrían a Dartmoor quince días y Kurt se propuso que nada echaría a perder dichas vacaciones.

El camino hacia la cabaña era disparejo. Se detuvieron a comer lo que Kurt había preparado, a un lado de la carretera, antes de continuar. Eran las seis cuando entraron en la desviación que conducía a la costa.

Era tal como Kurt lo había imaginado, una cabaña con techo de dos aguas y muros de piedra gris gastada por los años.

Una mujer robusta de unos treinta años, salió de la cabaña contigua en cuanto vio a Kurt bajar del auto.

—Hola —la saludó—. Soy Margaret Burton, la nueva vecina temporal. ¿Gustan pasar a tomar una taza de té, o prefieren estar solos para ambientarse?

Viendo que los gemelos ya estaban echándole ojo a un simpático perrito que había salido acompañando a Margaret, Kurt aceptó.

Durante el té, supo que los Burton eran asiduos visitantes de Dartmoor.

—Por supuesto que ahora que los niños están creciendo, empiezan a interesarse en otro tipo de lugares, más exóticos. En Pascua estuvimos en París y pensamos más adelante pasar una semana en Holanda; están llegando a aburrirse de la playa, y es bueno darles un poquito de cultura —rió entre dientes, mientras hablaba y miró a los gemelos antes de agregar—: Ustedes dos estarán felices aquí, estoy segura, hay algunas playas estupendas. Mi marido regresará enseguida con los tres hijos.

Fueron a Dartmoor a hacer algunas compras, estaremos un mes aquí, así que necesitaremos víveres. Ahora que se ambienten, usted y yo iremos a tomar algo por allí. Gill, el más grandecito, tiene catorce años y una gran experiencia en lo que a niños respecta.

Cuando salieron de allí, Kurt sentía haber ganado una amiga, así como los niños con el perro.

Rápidamente preparó algo ligero, no sin pasar ciertos trabajos para hacer funcionar los aparatos y descargar el coche; sin embargo, ya casi era hora de acostarse. Se dio un duchazo en el minúsculo, pero agradable baño todavía húmedo después que bañó a los niños, cerró los ojos en el preciso instante que puso la cabeza sobre la almohada.

"Algo habrá que hacer en un lugar tan agradable como éste", pensó Kurt a la mañana siguiente, al abrir los ojos y ver el sol. No recordaba la última vez que había disfrutado de un sueño tan profundo y reparador. La mañana era tan cálida y tranquila que lo hacía sentir relajado de una manera que en años no había experimentado. Al menos no desde el nacimiento de los gemelos, se dijo.

Los dos primeros días fueron dedicados a explorar los alrededores. Había cientos de senderos pero el que conducía a la granja era el favorito de los niños; iban allá cada mañana, acompañados de los niños Burton, a recoger huevos y leche. El granjero, dueño además de las cabañas, se aseguraba de que nada les faltara, y de manera amistosa advirtió a Kurt acerca de los peligros que corrían los niños en esos lugares. Como Harry estaba encantado con la granja y los animales, el granjero los invitó a pasar un día allí.

Harry regresó esa vez más que asombrado, en estado de éxtasis. Le habían permitido tocar a una ternera de una semana de nacida. Lizzie había preferido los ponies, criaturas de la llanura que vagaban libres en aquellos pastos.

El tercer día junto con los niños subió al coche lo indispensable para la playa, y se enfilaron hacia una que los Burton les habían recomendado.

Pudieron ver el mar bastante tiempo antes de llegar a él. Era increíblemente azul, y en él se apreciaban como plata bruñida las pequeñas olas bajo el alto cielo.

La bahía pequeñita, era accesible mediante unos escalones tallados en el risco; valía la pena el esfuerzo, Allí la dorada arena despedía un agradable calor.

Los gemelos nadaron, aunque Kurt se aseguró de que no lo hicieran lejos de él. Viéndolos jugar, ligeramente bronceados, el agua del mar brillando sobre sus cuerpos, Kurt sintió deseos de compartir el momento con Blaine; intercambiar con él paternales acuerdos. Un dolor lo asaltó haciéndolo volver la vista como por instinto hacia las demás familias allí reunidas. Era ridículo, y él lo sabía. Era ya un adulto como para creer a ciegas en la "perfección familiar", pero no pudo evitar que el dolor persistiera. Cerró los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas escapasen. Imaginaba a Blaine tendido junto a él bajo aquel sol, acariciándolo. Haciendo un esfuerzo trató de concentrarse en el presente, en su amor por Blaine y en la imperiosa necesidad que de él tenía.

Margaret se había portado de maravilla, no hacía preguntas, y a pesar de que al principio al ver Kurt que en realidad se trataba de compartir cabañas, ahora estaba contento de contar con compañía adulta, sobre todo tomando en cuenta lo discretos que parecían ser.

Asimismo los chiquillos habían hecho amistad entre sí, los más pequeños de Margaret, diez y doce años de edad, se llamaban respectivamente Phillip y Robert. En cuanto a Gill, era evidente que sentía un gran gusto por los niños.

—Espera —predijo Margaret al ver a Kurt llegar con los gemelos —, ahora son niños, ¡mañana despiertan jóvenes!

En la tarde fueron a Dartmoor a hacer algunas compras. Además, Kurt compró algunas tarjetas postales para enviar a Adam y a Janice, y se asombró al oír a Lizzie decir, con aire de importancia, que ella también quería algunas, tras lo cual pidió a su padre las estampillas necesarias.

Serán para sus compañeros de escuela, sin duda, pensó Kurt, alargándole las estampillas. Pobre pequeña, ésta era su primera oportunidad para enviar y no recibir tarjetas, y parecía determinada a hacer lo mejor que podía, aunque las estampillas no fueran tan raras como las de algunas tarjetas enviadas por sus amigas.

Esa noche cenaron con los Burton, y cuando Margaret sugirió ir a la taberna, del lugar, Kurt se sentía tan relajado que aceptó.

Hubo un momento, al recomendar a los gemelos que se cuidaran y comportaran con Gill, en que Kurt recordó la vez que al llegar a su casa había encontrado la tetera rota y el silencio que acompañó la ocasión; sin embargo, se sobrepuso.

Fue una agradable caminata hasta la taberna, que estaba llena de turistas y gente del lugar. Kurt se divirtió durante la hora que pasaron allí antes de regresar. No pudo evitar ver cómo Margaret deslizaba su mano entre la mano de Sam, así como de la sonrisa que intercambiaron. Una sensación de desolación se apoderó de él. Tenía que evitar sentirse así, se dijo. Simplemente, no podía sucumbir a la envidia cada vez que viera una pareja.

Los días pasaron acompañados de un excelente clima. Recorrieron un día las riberas y comieron a la sombra de una cabaña en ruinas; Harry estaba más que asombrado ante los robustos ponies que a su vez los miraban a ellos inquisidores. Los tres estaban bronceados, irreconocibles en comparación con los visitantes citadinos que acababan de llegar a Dartmoor. "Ah, deberíamos de hacer esto todos los años", pensó Kurt, al poner el auto en marcha… ¡les había hecho a todos tanto bien!

Al día siguiente Margaret fue a anunciarles que irían a un parque safari e invitaban a los gemelos a unírseles.

—Incluso, sugeriría que tú no fueras —dijo a Kurt— Lee algún libro y descansa. Algo me dice que no tienes muchas oportunidades de estar solo.

Agradeciendo en silencio la gentileza de Margaret, Kurt aceptó encantado la invitación a los niños. Tal como lo había previsto, éstos se emocionaron, y a pesar de que sintió un ligero dolor al darse cuenta de lo poco que parecía importarles a los chiquillos el que él no fuera, se dijo que debía ser natural, y que además estaba bien. Sobre todo le asombró la conducta de Harry.

Se fueron después del desayuno despidiéndose con gran algarabía desde el auto Range Rover, propiedad de los Burton.

Ya que se habían ido Kurt se bañó y arregló la cabaña antes de abrir un libro que había llevado. En traje de baño, bajó al jardincillo situado detrás de la cabaña. Después de un momento perdió todo interés en la lectura y no supo cuándo el sueño lo venció.

Unos pasos sobre la grava lo despertaron. Se enderezó para ver de quién se trataba y quedó sin respiración al ver en ajustados pantalones vaqueros los muslos de Blaine; lentamente subió la mirada hasta el rostro de aquél.

Por un momento creyó estar desvariando, o que sus deseos se conjuraban al fin y lo hacían aparecer de la nada, deslumbrado por el reflejo del sol en los anteojos de él, y deseoso de que se los quitara para mirarle los ojos. Blaine se movió y la ajustada camiseta expuso los fuertes músculos del torso.

—¡Blaine! ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo hiciste para encontrarnos?

—Lizzie me envió una postal —la burla arqueó su boca— Anotó la dirección y aunque no lo hubiera hecho, yo habría dado con ustedes de algún modo, así tuviera que buscarlos por todo el país —se quitó los anteojos y Kurt se asustó de la expresión de ira que pudo ver en sus ojos— ¿Cómo pudiste? —se le acercó amenazante. Kurt deseó levantarse, pero algo lo detenía. Su corazón palpitaba apresurado de miedo y deseo.

Con una agilidad que lo sobresaltó, vio a Blaine inclinarse hacia él, quedando tan cerca que pudo distinguir en las mejillas de él la sombra de la zona rasurada. Un enorme deseo de abalanzársele lo invadió aunque se controló.

—¿Tanto me odias? —inquirió Blaine— ¿Tanto como para ocultarme la existencia de mis propios hijos?

Kurt estaba sorprendido que no podía articular palabra; y todo lo que en ese momento hubiera podido decir en su defensa resultaba inútil. Blaine lo tomó por los hombros, exaltado, casi sacudiéndolo.

—Y por Dios, no trates de negar tu culpa. Puedo leer la verdad en tu rostro aunque no hubiera visto con mis propios ojos los certificados de nacimiento de los gemelos.

Kurt recordó los difíciles primeros días después del nacimiento de los niños. Había estado entonces confuso y dolido por la traición de Blaine, tanto que, cuando le llevaron los papeles para que los llenara, sin pensarlo anotó el nombre de él en el espacio correspondiente a su otro padre.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —exigió él y al sacudirlo volvió Kurt al presente, encarándolo con firmeza.

—¿Y qué se supone que debería haber hecho? —le contestó— Tenía diecisiete años… ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Abortar? No lo haría, y por otro lado estaba muy claro que sólo había sido un pasatiempo para ti, ¡acuérdate!

Volvió el rostro para que no viera las lágrimas que empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, pero Blaine lo tomó del mentón obligándolo a mirarlo de frente.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó él en tono suave— Pues tendrás que perdonar que a mi edad falle un poco la memoria, y contármelo todo… desde el preciso momento que supiste que estabas embarazado.

Tartamudeando, Kurt le recordó la forma en que él había desaparecido después de la tarde de su encuentro, sin decir palabra, y cómo él había creído ciegamente que Blaine lo amaba. También le dijo lo terrible que fue enterarse de su embarazo y cómo, armado de valor, volvió a aquella casa para pedirle un consejo, habiendo obtenido tan sólo la burla y el escarnio de Hilary.

—¿Y le dijiste a ella que estabas embarazado?

—No tenía objeto —contestó moviendo la cabeza— Supe entonces que no contaba contigo, que todo lo que me dijiste… bueno, que en realidad no me querías como yo a ti —pronunció con claridad las últimas palabras.

Al levantar la cara vio que Blaine miraba hacia lo lejos, con un gesto que hacía parecer toda su cara como de piedra. Se volvió de nuevo hacia él con el rostro contraído por el dolor y Kurt sintió dificultad al respirar.

—No supe nada de eso —aseguró Blaine— Y las cosas no fueron tal como imaginas, Kurt. Oh, si no hubieras sido tan inocente, tan joven… Si me fui fue porque deseaba que tomaras un respiro, no quería lastimarte ni traicionar lo que hubo entre nosotros. Estando solo, pensé, podrías darte cuenta de qué tan cierto era lo que sentías por mí. ¿Puedes imaginarte lo que yo pasé? Te robé la inocencia sin tener ningún derecho. Es cierto que mi matrimonio era una farsa, pero al fin y al cabo estaba casado. Incluso antes que tú y yo nos conociéramos ya le había pedido el divorcio a Hilary. Pero ése es otro asunto, del que más tarde te contaré. Yo te amaba. —continuó— Quizá sin merecerlo, pero te amaba. Cuando tú, de una manera tan dulce, me pediste que te tomara, no pude rechazarte, a pesar del arrepentimiento que más tarde hizo preso de mí. Me alejé creyendo darte con ello la oportunidad de reflexionar, diciéndome que tú tenías derecho a encontrar entre las personas de tu edad alguien a quien amar. Cuando regresé y me enteré de que estabas casado, supe también lo que significabas para mí, lo mucho que necesitaba tu ternura y tus caricias.

Kurt tragó saliva, sin poder creer lo que oía.

—¿Significaba eso que Hilary mintió? —apenas podía hablar— ¿Que no fui solamente uno más en tu vida?

—Has sido más bien el único —aceptó Blaine— Y no una aventura. Deja que te cuente. Cuando mi padre murió, que era dueño de una mediana empresa dedicada a la ingeniería, creí que mi madre pronto le seguiría, ya que lo adoraba. Hasta entonces no conocía a Hilary, aunque había oído mencionarla como dueña de algunas acciones de la compañía de papá. Varias semanas después de la muerte de éste, llegó ella a la casa, donde pasó con nosotros el fin de semana. La primera impresión que tengo de ella, es la de una mujer severa y extravagante. Sin embargo, le simpaticé y cometí el error de burlarme en su cara cuando me lo dijo. Una semana después, me hizo llegar por correo la copia de algunas cartas que le enviara mi padre, de las cuales se concluía claramente que habían sido amantes. Si me rehusaba a cumplir sus deseos, amenazaba con hacérselo saber a mi madre. No tuve alternativa, pues sabía que aquello sería demasiado para la pobre vieja. Por supuesto, me resistí a creer que mi padre haya podido amar a esa mujer, pero sin duda habían tenido relaciones. Mamá no lo entendería.

Tomó aire y continuó diciendo:

—Me puse en contacto con Hilary, cuyas intenciones no podían ser otras que yo ocupara el lugar de mi padre, por decirlo de alguna manera. Por eso habían surgido algunos problemas en la compañía. Mi padre, generoso, había cedido un buen número de acciones a sus empleados, lo cual significaba que ya no tenía un poder absoluto dentro de la misma. Yo traté desesperadamente de recuperarlas. Lo que Hilary me propuso, fue por todos conceptos desquiciante; según ella, una simple aventura no bastaría para aliviar su orgullo, exigiendo que me casara con ella. Por supuesto que al principio me negué, pero Hilary no es de las personas que se detienen ante nada. Por un lado tenía esas cartas, y por el otro, de alguna manera había logrado hacerse de más acciones en la empresa. Tuve que declararme vencido… ¡pero nunca fuimos amantes! —exclamó con brusquedad— Le bastó con que me casara con ella, lo único que deseaba era satisfacer su vanidad. Un año después murió mi madre, el verano del año en que nos conocimos. Le había estado pidiendo el divorcio, pero me lo negó. De hecho, aquello no tenía mucha importancia pues sabía que, tarde o temprano, encontraría ella un amante y dejaría de atormentarme. Además, yo no quería a nadie en especial… hasta que llegaste. Traté de evitarlo, de no mancharte con mi situación… tú eras agua fresca y limpia, en cambio yo vino amargo. Mientras más tiempo estuviera cerca de ti, más deseaba no apartarme de tu lado. Dejé Inglaterra pensando en dejarte crecer libre de mi influencia, y también para buscar a Hilary y exigirle el divorcio. Eso fue antes que te humillara.

Kurt había estado escuchándolo en absoluto silencio, y en cuanto terminó de hablar se deshizo en lágrimas.

—Cuando me enteré de que estabas casado creí volverme loco… y quizá lo estuve. Entonces me empeñé aún más en librarme de Hilary, culpándola de haberte perdido. Busqué la forma de conseguir a toda costa más acciones en la empresa, de ganar poder sobre ella. Sin embargo, y tal como lo suponía, ella tenía ya un amante, así que no se opuso más y me concedió la libertad… ¡pero yo ya no podía ser libre, tú me tenías atrapado! Y cuando Britt me dijo que te había encontrado de nuevo, juré no buscarte, el pasado había muerto y lo mejor sería no verte más. También me informó que habías enviudado y que tenías dos hijos. Pensé que no me importaba, y sin embargo me apresuré a pedirle me dejara llevarlos a Cotswold. Fingí ser indiferente a ti y desagradable a los niños, no podía soportar la idea de saberte padre de los hijos de otro —suspiró— Pero, ya ves, han logrado conquistarme; el odio que pensé tener hacia ellos se tornó en odio hacia su difunto padre, aunque ya hubiera muerto. También sentí celos de Adam Crawford, es cierto, sólo que en su caso se trataba de un rival conocido, alguien a quien podía enfrentar, sobre todo contando con el rechazo que los niños sienten hacia él. En cambio el otro padre… y tu insistencia en seguirlo amando —se detuvo bruscamente, su expresión se volvió pregunta— ¿A él, o a mí? —preguntó muy serio— ¿Amas todavía al hombre con el que te casaste para proteger a los gemelos, o te referías a mí al decir que amabas al padre de los niños?

Al ver que el joven no respondía, exclamó:

—¡Por Dios, Kurt, deja de torturarme así! ¿Tienes acaso alguna idea de lo que he tenido que pasar? Forzado a conformarme con lo poco que podía averiguar acerca de los niños, desesperado por hacerme una idea del que tomó mi lugar, todo esto mientras tú te empeñabas en rechazarme. Por eso decidí seguir investigando, para descubrir su nombre al menos, lo cual me permitiría más adelante conocer algo acerca de su vida. Fue eso lo que me llevó a la verdad sobre mis hijos… Pero, cuéntame tú acerca de él —le sugirió— ¿Cómo era…?

Kurt se humedeció los labios, temeroso. A punto estuvo de sostener la última mentira que le quedaba, de exponerse quizá a futuras tormentas con tal de mantener a salvo su dignidad.

—Nunca me casé —replicó, nervioso— Él no existió, no ha habido otro hombre —miró el anillo de compromiso que llevaba puesto— Todo ha sido un invento, una farsa… Al principio no lo pensaba negar, pero los hombres… la gente…

—La gente es demasiado torpe como para entender que se pueda tener relaciones con un hombre, sin que ello signifique que las tendrá con otros —terminó Blaine la frase— ¡Oh, amor! —con sus manos sostenía el rostro de Kurt, sus dedos temblaban ligeramente al contacto con aquella piel. Como diminutos retoños de una planta muy delicada, las emociones brotaban en el interior de Kurt, ¡un rayo de esperanza floreció en sus ojos al levantar el rostro para verlo!—. En cuanto a los gemelos —continuó diciendo Blaine— Ahora que he descubierto ser también su padre —hizo una pausa.

—No pienso renunciar a ellos —dijo Kurt con firmeza.

—Ni yo te lo pediría. Podemos compartirlos.

—¿Un fin de semana para cada uno? —continuó furioso.

—Me temo que se podría hacer algo mejor.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Como casarnos.

Kurt se quedó inmóvil.

—Así que ya te sientes preparado para lidiar con dos chiquillos a los que apenas conoces —se burló Kurt, pero Blaine lo ignoró.

—Con ellos y con su padre —aceptó él— Kurt, ¿tienes idea de lo que padecí cuando, a mi regreso de los Estados Unidos, supe que no estabas? —había urgencia en sus palabras— Quise pensar que era lo mejor, demasiado viejo para ti. Pero no resultó. Noche tras noche te imaginaba, al lado de tu esposo, confesándole lo nuestro, sin darle él mayor importancia, mientras que para mí estrecharte y haber escuchado tus primeros sollozos de deseo, es algo que nunca podré olvidar. Te amaba entonces y te amo ahora —concluyó con suavidad.

—¿Amarme… tú a mí? —no daba crédito a sus oídos, aunque anhelaba que aquello fuera cierto, así como en sus ojos se podía leer todo el amor que sentía por él. Lo miró, y como si las palabras fuesen insuficientes, se acercó aún más a Kurt.

—Esto te convencerá —musitó Blaine, poniendo en aquel beso todo lo que podría concebirse en el más bello sueño, algo que Kurt no había percibido en sus anteriores encuentros.

Estaban completamente solos en el jardín, con un mismo deseo y voluntad, recostados sobre la hierba, bajo el sol.

Aquel acto de amor amenazaba consumirlos de pasión, electrizándolos, fundiéndolos en un solo deseo. Luego, cuando las sombras se alargaron y sus voces retumbaban como tambores de alegría, volvieron a amarse. Kurt podía sentir ahora toda la ternura en las caricias de Blaine. Ambos sabían que en adelante podrían entregarse en cuerpo y alma.

—Y los niños —murmuró Kurt, pero Blaine no dejaba de acariciarlo— ¿Qué les diremos?

—La verdad —respondió Blaine sin dudar— Claro, cuando sean capaces de asimilarla. De momento basta con que nos vean casados. Creo que me aceptarán y confío en ganarme su confianza. Quien merece ser llamado padre es aquel que vela por ellos y los ama, no basta con darles la vida.

Kurt le concedió la razón. Lizzie saltaría de gusto al enterarse, y también Harry, aunque a su modo. Ya habría tiempo de contarles la verdad. Bajó la mirada y vio la cabeza de Blaine en su pecho.

—¿Me amas? —quiso escucharlo otra vez.

Blaine levantó la cara y le sonrió.

—¿Es acaso una invitación, o simple curiosidad? Pero no importa, la respuesta a ambas es sí. ¿Y tú a mí?

—Más de lo que nunca imaginaste. ¿Debo convencerte?

Como respuesta lo besó; Kurt pudo percibir en Blaine una gran necesidad de tenerlo cerca, de acariciar su cuerpo, muy hermoso. Recordó cómo había deseado hacía sólo algunas horas hacer el amor con él, creyendo aquello un sueño imposible. Sonrió. Quizá por la noche le propondría dar un paseo bajo la luz de la luna, por la playa.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —preguntó Blaine besándolo en los labios.

—Porque soy feliz —respondió con naturalidad.

—Compartamos entonces esa felicidad —concluyó Blaine para regocijo de Kurt.

**— F I N —**

* * *

Y así es como acaba otra historia :D espero que les haya gustado!

Pronto estaré de vuelta con más :)

Y como mencioné en CWM, estoy trabajando en un OneShot, es la primera vez que escribo uno y realmente no sé cómo funcionará jajaja es la continuación de uno de mis fics ya terminados :O espero publicarlo uno de estos días, porque no he tenido tiempo de terminarlo :(

Hasta pronto, los quiere, Mayi :D

XOXO


End file.
